Hearts Collide
by stacelala
Summary: Alex only wanted her father's attention. Tony never had the time for her. And Steve just wanted to show her that nice people existed in New York City. However, when Steve's relationship with Alex develops too far, Tony becomes the over protective father Alex never wanted. Steve RogersxOC.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is New York City," Alex stated coolly as her eyes wondered at the skyscrapers out the window.

"Pretty amazing, right?" the Indian man driving the vehicle said knowingly, "So what brings you here."

"Excuse me?"

"You're obviously not a tourist, so what brings you here?"

"How do you know?" Alex asked scoffing, pretending to be offended causing the cab driver to laugh.

"No tourist gets off a Grey Hound bus with that much luggage and takes a cab to Stark Tower."

"Touché," Alex said narrowing her hazel brown eyes and scrunching up her face. A short while afterward, the yellow taxi came to a stop and with a 'we're here' she knew she was at her destination.

"How much was the ride?" Alex asked stepping out of the taxi with her red suit case and carryon.

"Thirty."

"That's less than I expected," she said nonchalantly as she took out a fifty from her pocket and handed it to the cab driver. He put the fifty in his wallet and took two tens but before he could hand it to Alex, she said, "Keep the change." The cabbie was shocked at the big tip but smiled and thanked her.

Alex slowly walked away from the cab, but before brown haired girl could get too far, the cabbie asked loudly, "Why are you going to Stark Towers?" Alex giggled a little before answering, "To see my dad."

"Hey Tony," Pepper said in her usual cheerful voice, handing him a yellow file folder. "This is the paper work for the Smith transaction and I set up your appointment with-" but Tony paid no mind and rushed past her to his computer. "Tony what's wrong?" she asked concerned and slightly frightened; Tony did not usually walk past her like that and the look in his face told her something was up.

"Pepper," he asked scrolling through files and checking recent updates in mid air, "did you do any updates on anything today?"

"Uhh…well…I updated your schedule, the list of repairs for your suit, and the list of modifications you asked me to. Why? Is something wrong? Jar-"

"No!" Tony exclaimed putting a hand on Pepper and pulling her close to him. "Earlier today when I was testing my suit, I asked Jarvis to read me my stats but he paused for a second," he whispered frantically, "Jarvis has never done that so I think someone broke into his system."

"Oh no. Who would do such a thing?" a childish voice from across the room asked nonchalantly causing Pepper to jump and Tony to raise his hand in defense, suited up to attack. "Well that wasn't the kind of welcome I was expecting but, it will have to do."

"Alex?" Tony questioned in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Standing," she responded, "but now that I think of it, I'm kind of hungry so I'm going to get food. Do you guys want pizza?"

"What your dad means, Alex, is" Pepper said walking towards the brunette female, "why are you not at home with your mother?"

"Reasons," she replied, "so is that a yes or no on that pizza because I'm okay with Chinese-"

"Alexandria Stark," Tony scolded causing the young female to innocently answer.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Oh no! You're not using that daddy's little girl stuff on me. It's not going to work. You are going to tell me why you are here or I'll-"

"But dad," she whined, giving her father a pleading look.

"No."

"But-"

"No." Silence filled the room as the two brunettes stared at each other. Tony's gaze was firm, demanding an explanation while Alex's eyes changed from pleading to sad as tears formed in her eyes.

"Alex," Tony asked sternly, "why are you cry-"

"I can't believe that you don't want me here," she said through tears.

"No; that's not it, it's just-"

"No it's okay," she stammered looking down, "I mean you missed my homecoming, my prom, heck, you weren't even there for graduation. I guess you really don't want me."

"Oh kiddo," he said, as guilt washed over him. He walked over to Alex and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up. "Of course I want you. It's just that my life is kind of hectic and I'm not able to see or spend time with you."

"No, you're just saying that," she cried, "I know you avoid me and you're not proud of me."

"Of course I'm proud of you, sweetie. You were able to break into my system and let yourself into my building. _My_ building; how were you able to do that?"

"I'm your daughter," she sniffled wiping away her tears, "it wasn't that hard."

"Wow," Tony said smiling. "Sweetie, I love you, and I'll let you stay here for as long as you want as long as you tell me why you're not with your mom."

"Promise?" she asked innocently.

"Promise," he repeated.

"I'm going to NYU," she said smiling. "That's great, Alex," Tony said hugging his daughter. "So you came over to visit before you move into your dorm?"

"Well…" Alex dragged up biting her lip.

"Alex?" Tony questioned. "What's going on?"

"I'm not exactly dorming there."

"So…where do you plan on staying?"

"Here…I mean…you already said I could," she pointed out.

"Dammit," Tony muttered under his breath causing Alex to chuckle.

"Come on dad. It will be fun."

"Alright," he sighed. "As long as you help me out in the lab."

"You already know I will," she said smiling. "So…pizza or Chinese?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where Alex first meets the Avengers, but this chapter shows more of a (weird) father/daughter bonding.**

The following morning Pepper found the two brunettes asleep on the couch with an empty box of pizza and dozens of soda cans on the coffee table in front of them. She sighed to herself for having to clean up after them but smiled at the fact that the two finally got to spend time with one another. She quietly took out her phone, snapping a photo of the two causing Alex and Tony to flinch and slowly wake up.

"Mmmmm," Alex groaned as she stretched her arms. "Good morning, Pepper. What are you doing?"

"Yeah. And what was that flash?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Proof that Tony Stark is a good father," she responded smiling while showing them the picture. "You guys had fun last night?"

"It was awesome," Alex exclaimed bouncing of the couch. "Dad and I played Super Smash Bros Brawl and I totally kicked his ass."

"Hey! I let you win."

"Keep telling yourself that," Alex scoffed causing Tony to roll his eyes. "So what do you want to do today?" Alex asked scrolling through her phone for things to do, "There's free zip lining in Manhattan today; that sounds cool. Or we can go to Times Square and-"

"Alex," Tony interrupted, "first of all you sound like a tourist."

"Ouch," Alex whined putting her hand to her chest as if she had been hurt. "Not my fault for being raised in a small town."

"Secondly, I've got some work to do and you're going to help me." Alex scrunched her face at his words; she didn't mind helping her dad. In fact, she was excited to be working in a high-tech lab, it would probably be better than the ones in NYU, but she wasn't expecting to be doing work before she could explore the greatest city on earth. "Is this a punishment for breaking into your security system?" Alex pouted causing Tony to laugh.

"No," he replied. "I have a meeting to go to today, and I need you to mess with some people."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Alex said smirking, "so what do I have to do?"

Inside the conference room of S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters sat the group of people that helped save New York City a few months ago. The sat silently waiting for Tony Stark to arrive to discuss his proposition.

"What do you think Tony wants to talk about?" Bruce asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," sighed Natasha. "But it better be good."

"Oh it is," Tony exclaimed as he sauntered into the large room. The other Avengers and Nick Fury turned their attention toward the entrance where they saw Tony followed by a brunette female clad in business attire. "Now ladies and gentlemen look around you, this facility is…"

"Large?" answered Steve.

"Nice," answered Thor.

"Outdated!" Tony exclaimed causing Fury to narrow his eyes. "Here me out. S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters haven't been updated in let's say…two years? And during that time it's been blessed with these talented people who make up the Avengers. It's only fair for them that their head quarters are just as amazing as they are."

There was a small commotion among the group. They were unsure what the billionaire's plans were. The commotion was silenced when Fury spoke.

"What are you suggesting we do?" he said.

Tony smirked and replied, "As you all know, Stark Towers is the most state of the art building in the East Coast and is, currently, for the most part, unoccupied. It's only fitting that it becomes the head quarters for the Avengers."

"Now why would I allow that, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked putting his arms on the table and putting one hand in the other.

"I'll let my assistant Alex answer that."

"Mr. Stark has found that a majority of the time Mr. Rogers, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Odinson spend their time doing nothing at the current S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters," she said handing out to each person a pile of papers that were stapled. "Sure, they are able to train a bit or do some research, but they are not able to do so without clashing with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. By moving into Stark Tower they would be able to do those things freely without having to inconvenience others. As for Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanova, they will get the larger living quarters that they deserve for all that they've done and access to whatever they need." Slowly, each person's face began to perk up as they heard everything. When she finished handing out the papers she found her way back to Tony's side and said, "The papers I have given contain a detailed list of additional perks that moving your headquarters will provide to you as well as the structure of Stark Towers so that you have an idea of what you're getting yourself into."

"So what do you say?" Tony asked as if he already knew the answer. Fury let out a long sigh knowing that everyone liked the idea of a new headquarters and looked Tony in the eye for a while before saying, "Fine."

"Great, I'll have Pepper handle the logistics of when you guys are moving there, but I think that's it."

"Well if that's all then I must get going, Natasha, I'm leaving you in charge of anything else that needs to be sorted," Fury said as he exited the room and as soon as he did Tony spoke up.

"So you guys excited?" he asked.

"You know, I don't know what on earth gave you this idea," Bruce began, "but I have to say, if it means getting to use your lab. I'm all for it."

"You will not be using Mr. Stark's lab," Alex said, "Instead you will have your own lab located near Mr. Stark's lab."

"That's okay Alex. I can handle it from here," Tony said tapping Alex on the bum, "You're free to go."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," she replied smiling, "Daddy." As she exited the room, the people in the room, excluding Tony, were gawking in silence at the scene that had just occurred.

A few seconds later, the silence was broken by the sound of Thor clearing his throat and saying, "I was not aware that servants and their masters were allowed to show…such affection on Midgard."

"First of all," Clint stated, "that's not his servant it's his assistant."

"Secondly, that is inappropriate conduct," Natasha scolded as her eyes narrowed at Tony.

"Please don't tell me that you promised her a job if she slept with you," Steve sighed in frustration. "I mean, I know I don't know her, but that's someone's daughter."

"Funny you should say that," Tony sneered. "Alex," Tony called out, "can you come back here." A few seconds later Alex walked in and took a spot next to Tony. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter: Alex."

**A/N: Sorry for Steve's very brief appearance! I promise he plays a larger role in chapter 3 and will show up more as the story develops. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's where Steve plays a big role with Alex. Sorry it took a while :x **

"Hello," Alex said smiling and waving awkwardly to everyone as they stared at her confusedly.

"You're kidding, right?" Clint asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" Natasha asked scoffing at the thought of Tony being a father.

"For eighteen years," Tony replied coolly.

"Dad," Alex interrupted, "I'm nineteen."

"What?" he asked confused. "For how long?"

"For about five months," Alex sighed causing the room to become silent.

That silence was broken by Tony saying, "Kids—they grow up so fast."

"So you're not kidding? This really is your daughter?" Steve asked still feeling skeptical.

"No. I'm some bimbo he hired," Alex remarked sarcastically causing Steve to blush and mutter a quiet "sorry".

"Well," Bruce said clearing his throat, "she's got your sarcasm."

"And my brain," Tony responded cockily. "Speaking of which, let me show you the lab over here, Alex."

"Okay Alex, I want you to be very careful while you're doing this."

"Dad," Alex whined while she adjusted her safety goggles. "I've used a laser before. Relax."

"Alright then," Tony said smiling. "Let 'er rip." With that, Alex activated the laser they were testing. The laser let out a beam that was aimed at a large diamond. Within a few seconds of being activated, the laser cut through the diamond.

"Wow," Alex whispered amazed as she turned off the machine. "I can't believe you did it. You actually created a laser that powerful."

"That was nothing," Tony said removing his goggles. "I just wanted to make sure you can handle yourself."

"Of course I can handle myself," she said punching him playfully on the arm. "I'm not a little kid. You can trust me with lasers and whatever else you got in this lab."

"Okay then," Tony said hugging Alex causing her to smile. Their little father-daughter moment was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" a deep voice from behind asked.

Tony turned to face the door and answered coolly, "Nothing. Just a father-daughter moment, unless you still think she's some bimbo. What are you doing here, Captain?"

"Again I'm so sorry about that," Steve said nervously. "And I came to ask Alex if she wanted to join Clint, Natasha, and I for dinner at the T.G.I. Fridays."

"I don't know…" Alex said suspiciously, "You guys kind off said some messed up things about me."

"We're so sorry about that. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—your dad's prank," Steve said stumbling on his words.

"I'm just kidding," Alex giggled. "It just means that we did an awesome job at messing with you guys."

"So is that a yes?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Alex responded grabbing her purse. Before she left, she paused at the door, turned around to face Tony and asked, "You alright with this dad?"

"I thought you said you weren't a little kid," Tony replied sarcastically causing Alex to smile. "Go ahead. Do what you want. Just don't tell them anything embarrassing about me."

"I won't!" Alex exclaimed as she left with Steve.

"May I take your order?" asked the preppy waitress twirling her pen waiting for us to talk.

"I'll have the sirloin steak," Natasha said starting off the chain of orders. The next to order was Clint, Steve, and finally Alex.

"I'll have the New York Cheddar and Bacon Burger," she said causing Clint to raise an eyebrow. "What?" she asked feeling awkward as the waitress left.

"Nothing," Clint responded. "It's just I thought you'd order something fancy."

"Well, considering that nothing on this menu is over thirty bucks, I don't know where you got that idea from," Alex replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's because you're Tony's daughter," chimed in Steve. "I guess we just assume that you're into that luxurious lifestyle."

"That's ridiculous, guys," Alex said. "I lived with my mom my whole life and we're pretty normal. Stop making assumptions about me."

"So your dad was never there for you?" Natasha asked with her voice softer than usual.

"No!" Alex said defensively causing all eyes to focus on her. "I mean he was there for me. Not all the time because he was busy, but I was fine with that. Besides, he always made it up to me."

"How?" Natasha asked softly.

"Well," Alex began as their food was being served.

By the time the four were done with their food, Alex had told them almost everything Tony had done for her including the more embarrassing things.

"And every year, until I was about ten, he would dress up as Santa and give me presents," Alex said laughing, "I knew it was him, but I went along with it."

"Wow," Steve said smiling. "That's very sweet of him. I never imagined Tony doing something like that."

"Neither have I," Clint said trying to contain his laughter.

"I think we're done here," Natasha said coolly. "Check, please."

"Okay so what do you guys want to do now?" Alex asked excited.

"_We're_ not doing anything. I got what I came for and now I'm leaving," Natasha responded as she got up and left the table. This confused Alex until she realized what was going on.

"Natasha set me up so she could get dirt on my dad, didn't she?" Alex asked sadly as she looked down at the table.

"Yeah," Clint said awkwardly not knowing how to feel. "She and I were going to use it to get back at Tony for messing with us earlier…and other times."

"And you?" she asked as she turned to face Steve with slight anger evident on her face.

"I—I had no idea about it," Steve said fumbling over his words. He may have not had any part of it, but he still felt bad for it.

"Great," Alex said. "Just when I thought I started making friends…"

The table was silent. No one said a word as the waitress came back with the check. Alex instinctively reached for the check, but a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Steve's hand blocking hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is on me," he responded awkwardly.

"No," Alex said with a mix of sadness and anger in her voice. "It's on me like this whole night has been." With that she put down the appropriate amount of cash, collected her things, and left the table.

When she stepped outside into the busy streets of New York she tried to hail a taxi, but each time she hailed one, someone took it from her. "Dammit," she cursed to herself.

"Alex, wait," she heard a voice behind her call. She turned around and saw Steve running towards her.

"What do you want, Steve?" she asked semi-irritated.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Don't," she said clearly hurt. "It's my fault for being stupid and actually thinking that I could hang out with people like you. I shouldn't have come to New York. I'm too much of a simpleton!"

"You're not stupid," Steve said sincerely. "You just fell for Natasha's tricks and, believe me, you're not the only that has."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curiously.

"Natasha used her skills to get some dirt on me some time ago," Steve sighed causing Alex to laugh.

"Well then, I guess I just have to watch out for her," she said not realizing that a person had stolen the taxis that she was had hailed again. "Dammit," she muttered when she realized it.

"Here, let me hail you one." Within a few seconds a yellow Taxi appeared in front of Alex and Steve opened the car door for her.

"Thanks Steve," Alex said smiling as she stepped into the taxi. "I guess New York isn't so bad."

"It's not," Steve responded. "You should give it a chance."

"I will. Good night, Steve."

"Good Night Alex," he said as he closed the car door.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Stark Towers."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my Tom! I got a review and like seven favorites :D I must be doing something right. Anyway here's chapter four. I actually just finished writing chapter six today. but since I'm going to be starting classes soon, I decided to have two chapters backed up in case I can't write for extended periods of time so that means chapter five will added when I finished writing chapter seven and so on, alright? Anyway thank you and enjoy!**

Alex sat idly at the counter as she ate her eggs and bacon. She suddenly felt something tap her on the shoulder, but when she turned around she saw no one and went back to eating until she realized that something was missing.

"Hey," she whined looking around for the culprit. "Give me back my bacon," Alex demanded.

"No," Tony said as he took a bite of the bacon. "Bacon is for good little girls that don't gossip."

"I don't gossip!" Alex exclaimed feeling slightly offended since she knew that her mother had raised her better.

"Oh really?" Tony asked suspiciously. "Then why was it that when I went over to S.H.I.E.L.D this morning everyone over there was calling me 'Santa'?"

"Santa?" Alex scoffed. "Why on earth would they call you—Oh no."

"Alex," Tony scolded. "What did you do last night?"

"Okay, dad, I need you to know that everything I told Natasha was me bragging about how much of an awesome dad you are."

"What did you tell Natasha?"

"Ummmm," Alex muttered as she looked down at the floor. "Everything."

"What do you mean every—"

"Well hello little bunny Foo Foo," mocked Natasha's voice as she entered the room causing both Starks to turn.

"You told her about little bunny Foo Foo?" Tony muttered to Alex.

"Come on," Alex whispered. "That was the nicest thing you did for me when I was five."

"So," Natasha questioned. "Where can I put my things?" she asked causing the two Starks to look at her in confusion. "Did Pepper forget to tell you that move in day is today?"

"But we only had the meeting yesterday. What about all that paper work?" Alex asked confused.

"Pepper works fast," Tony sighed. "Jarvis, call Pepper over. Tell her I need her to help Ms. Romanava move in."

"Don't forget, the guys are also moving in today," Natasha said smirking as Clint entered the room with a box.

"So where can I put my things, Santa's little helper," Clint smirked.

"Great," Tony sighed sarcastically.

As the day progressed, the rest of the Avengers entered Stark Towers with their possessions and were escorted by Pepper to their new living quarters. Alex sighed in boredom as she watched Pepper show Thor to his room and her father sat idly looking over the schematics of the building.

"Dad," Alex whined. "Let's do something."

"Sorry kiddo. I have to deal with the move in."

"Can't you have Pepper do that?"

"Can you not fall for Natasha's tricks?"

"No fair," Alex complained. "She's a spy; it's only natural for her to extract information like that."

"Hey, twinkle toes," a voice said from across the room. Tony and Alex turned and saw Steve with a brown box in his arms and smiling. "Where can I put this down?"

"And you told them about how I helped you with your ballet recital," Tony asked annoyed.

"At least I didn't show them the video," Alex said in way that made Tony raise an eyebrow. "Hey Steve," Alex grinned as she walked towards the super solider. "You can put your stuff down for now. Pepper will be back to show you. Annnndd I thought you said you weren't part of Natasha's little scheme," Alex said, giving Steve a questionable look.

"I wasn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to use what you said against him. Especially since your dad likes to call me things like—"

"Grandpa," Tony said interrupting the two. "Nice of you to show up. Jarvis, have Pepper come and help Mr. Roger's Neighborhood with his things."

"That," Steve sighed while Alex giggled. "I don't even get that reference."

"Well, Mr. Roger was on a children's television show and he taught kids lessons, how to be a good neighbor, and imagination," Alex said reassuringly.

"I guess that's not so bad," Steve said feeling a little bit better. "You know you're not at all like your dad…except your slight sarcasm."

"And my love for science and engineering, and that I'm a genius, and that my last name is Stark," Alex pointed out. "You know you should really get to know a person."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Mr. Rogers," Pepper said entering the room. "If you follow me I'll show you to your room."

After Steve and Pepper left, Alex asked, "So do you want to play Just Dance?"

"Alex, I'm not going to play a dancing game after you told everybody the ballet story."

"Come on, dad. I'm bored."

"No."

"Well…what if I can get everyone else to dance with me," Alex asked as an idea began formulating in her head. "Then will you stop being mad at me?"

"If you can do that, I'll do whatever you want," Tony responded as Thor and Bruce entered the room.

"Lady Alex, Mr. Bunny Foo Foo," Thor boomed causing Bruce to snicker. Tony simply sent them a death glare.

"We're done moving into our rooms," Bruce said clearing his throat. "But we have nothing to do since my lab is still being set up and Thor is…well, Thor."

"Hey Thor," Alex said smiling, "do you want to play a Midgardian game?" He nodded. "It's called Just Dance," she stated as she walked Thor and Bruce over to the Kinect.

By the time the song had finished, Bruce and Thor were panting.

"What song do you want to do next?" Alex chirped as she went through the list of songs.

"How do you still have energy left?" Bruce asked trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know. I'm teenager. This is fun," Alex replied as if it were obvious. "What about you, Clint? Natasha?" she asked as the two S.H.E.I.L.D agents entered the living room they were dancing in.

"No," Natasha said plainly. "I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Clint?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so."

"Come on," Alex teased. "You'll fight bad guys and risk you're lives, but you're too scared to dance with me."

"I'm not scared," Clint affirmed as he made his way to the dance area.

"Alright then," Alex said smirking as she selected a duet for the two. The song "I Like It Like That" resonated from the speakers and Alex and Clint began to follow the moves on the screen. Natasha watched the two, mainly Alex, as they swayed their hips to the Latin beat and her eyes immediately widened in jealousy as Alex pressed her back against Clint's chest and slightly grinded with him.

The second the song was over, Natasha walked over to Alex and declared, "The next duet is mine."

"Okay," Alex said innocently as she selected the next song. Before they could realize what was going on the song "Rock Lobster" began to play and Natasha and Clint began dancing. On the sidelines Thor and Bruce were snickering at how ridiculous the two looked and Alex just sat there texting her father.

"I'm never doing that again," Natasha muttered as the song finished.

"Aww, and you were so good at it," a voice entering the room mocked.

Everyone in the room looked up and saw Tony joining the small group.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"I live here," he answered plainly. "And Alex texted me saying that you and Clint were dancing so I had to see it to believe it."

Natasha sent a death glare to Alex causing her to say, "Sorry Natasha, but you kinda used me yesterday so I guess we're even." Natasha said nothing as she left, heading back to her room. "So are you done being mad at me?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "but you didn't get everyone to play that game so—"

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure that you got Jarvis to record everything which is worth a lot."

"True," Tony agree. "So what do you want?"

"You're going to give me a tour of the city tomorrow."

"Aw, come on. That's such a tourist thing to do," Tony complained.

"A deal's a deal," Alex teased.

"Looks like Stark got owned," Clint scoffed.

"By his own offspring," Thor sang causing Bruce to laugh and Tony to look at the three. "I think we're just going to go," Bruce muttered as the three got up and made their way to their new rooms. Pepper entered the living room as the three men left and gave Tony a strange glance.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Pepper sighed. "I finished with the moving arrangements. Everyone is now officially settled in Stark Tower."

"That's great. So what do you guys want for dinner?" Tony asked.

"Actually, dad," Alex piped, "I think you should take Pepper out for dinner. She looks like she had such a long day."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'll just order take out or something. Jarvis," Alex commanded, "make reservations for my dad and Pepper at – I don't know, the cheesecake factory."

"Right away, Alex," Jarvis responded.

"You kids have fun," Alex chimed. As Tony and Pepper walked away, Pepper mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Be home before midnight," joked a masculine voice behind Alex.

Alex turned around and saw no on other than Steve behind her. "Steve, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Why weren't you here hours ago like everyone else?"

"Pepper spent a lot of time explaining the security system and everything else to me. What'd I miss?"

"Just me getting everyone to dance," Alex said as if it was an everyday thing. "Come on, you're going to dance with me."

"Wait!" Steve exclaimed as Alex dragged him to the 'dance floor'. "I don't know how to dance."

"Oh please," Alex scoffed. "Anyone can dance; they just need the right partner." Alex's words hit him and he suddenly didn't mind dancing with Alex. "And I'll put a 'hold my hand' version of a song so that I can guide you through it, okay?"

"Alright," Steve responded as he took Alex's hand in his and the music played.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Pepper made their way back to the top floor of Stark Towers in each other's arms….kind of. Pepper had her legs wrapped around Tony's waist, and his hands were roaming up and down her body.

"Tony," Pepper moaned. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, what about Alex?"

"Come on," Tony said seductively. "She practically gave us the green light, and she's probably in bed right now."

"No, she's not. And she can hear you guys," Alex cried out from across the dark room. Tony hastily turned on the lights and saw Alex and Steve on the couch.

"Why—why are you still up?" Tony asked trying to regain his composure.

"I was watching Wall-e with Steve since he never saw it or most Disney movies for that matter," Alex replied.

"The robots fall in love," Steve said smiling as Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway," Tony dragged out. "Alex, go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex sighed as she got off the couch. "Good night, Steve."

"Night, Alex, Tony," he said awkwardly as he left to go to his room.

"Good night, daddy," Alex teased as she kissed his cheek like a six year old. "Good night, Pepper. Don't be too loud," she sneered causing Pepper to blush.

Alex sat eagerly at the kitchen counter waiting for her father. When he finally arrived Alex practically pounced on him like a puppy. "Are you ready, dad? Where are we going to first? Wait, don't tell me; I want it to be a surprise," Alex said rapidly.

"Slow down, kiddo; we have all day."

"I know, but still. I finally get to see the city and you get to show it to me. This is like the time you took me to Disney Land when I was eight," Alex beamed.

"You are such a tourist," scoffed Tony.

"Shut up," Alex remarked as she jabbed her father in the rib. "Come on, let's go." Just as they were about to leave, Jarvis interrupted them.

"Excuse me, sir, but Mr. Fury is here to discuss with you a subject of concern."

"Tell him I'm busy spending the day with my daughter."

"Sir, Alex is his subject of concern," Jarvis responded causing Tony to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait in the wreck rec hall. I'll ring you when I'm done," Tony said as he left to meet with Fury.

When Alex went to what her father referred to as the 'wreck rec room', she saw Steve by himself with his nose in a around with the sound system.

"Steve," she sang getting his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Alex," Steve responded waving to her. "I'm just looking around since I didn't get a chance to yesterday."

"So how do you like it here so far?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's pretty good. My room's pretty big and the gym is nice. How do you like the city?"

"Umm, I haven't seen much of it yet," Alex admitted. "Buty my dad's going to show me around today."

"That's great. I hope the two of you have fun."

"Thanks," Alex said smiling at the blonde male. Suddenly Alex's phone began to ring and she hastily picked it up.

"Hey, dad. Are you done already?"

"Actually, my meeting with Fury will be take longer than I had anticipated. So I'm going to have to cancel on you," he said feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh," Alex said slightly upset.

"I'm so sorry, Alex."

"No, it's fine. Good luck dealing with your meeting, I guess," Alex said awkwardly as she hung up the phone. She stood their there silently until Steve spoke up.

"You alright, Alex?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Alex responded trying to push what had just happened to the side. "He does this to me all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Well then, I guess you're a strong trooper," Steve said as an attempt to cheer her up.

Alex gave him as look of confusion before saying,

"I didn't know I was solider."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess that wasn't the best thing that I could have said."

"Well, thanks for trying," Alex said half- heartedly as she made her way out of the wreckRec room, . bBut, before she could leave, Steve's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What if I were to show you around the city?" Steve asked nervously unsure of what her answer would be.

"Oh no! , Yyou don't have to do that for me."

"You showed me how to dance," Steve pointed out. "It's the least I can do," he said smiling.

"How can I say no to that smile," Alex responded cheerily.

After spending the morning roaming the streets of New York while, Steve pointeding out the few places that he knew, and Alex exploreding the some shops and snappeding some pictures, the two grew tired and stopped to rest around Union Square Park.

"It's about lunch time," Alex pointed out. "Want to grab something to eat?."

"Well, if you want to be a real New Yorker we can get Halal food and we can eat on the benches," Steve suggested.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Alex inquired.

"No!" exclaimed Steve as he put his hands up in defense. "It's just that I haven't seen someone so amazed at by this place. It reminds me of when I first woke up and realized that I wasn't in the 40's anymore."

"Well, New York is a huge leap from where I was."

"So where are you from anyway?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Food first. Then I'll tell you everything."

After the two got gyros and found an empty bench to sit on, Steve finally asked,

"So what's your story? Why is it that no one knew that you existed until about two days ago?"

"Because that's how my mom wanted it," Alex answered as she took a bite of her gyro. "Mmm, this is really good," she muttered as she swallowed. "My mom didn't want me to grow up with people without privacywith a lack of privacy. Aand she didn't want me to be born with a silver spoon in my mouth. She wanted me to have a normal life and and she was ready to settle down."

"And I'm guessing that Tony didn't wasn't that?"

"I guess not. I mean, he and my mom were only officially dating for a few weeks before she found out that she was pregnant and that he was had been seeing other woman beforehand, so I guess that, that set him off to be the complete opposite of a man that was settling down and thus—"

"The playboy was born!" scoffed Steve earning him slight glare from Alex. "Sorry," he apologized. "So Tony just left your mom after that?"

"Not exactly," Alex dragged out. "At first he wanted my mom to get rid of me—"

"That's horrible. What kind of monster would do that?"

"Ummm, you're talking about my dad," Alex said slightly offended.

"Sorry," Steve apologized for the second time that day.

"But, after I was born, I guess he realized that I was the only family he had and, therefore, that he wanted to spoil me rotten. Of course my mom didn't want that and, after a lot of fighting, they figured out a way to work things out."

"And by that you mean living with your mom and seeing your dad on occasion?"

"Pretty much," Alex piped. "But, dad was always busy with other things so even if I did live with him, he wouldn't have had a lot of time for me."

"Like today?" Steve asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Alex said sadly as she looked down at the ground. Steve placed a hand over Alex's whichAlex's, which caused her to look up at him.

"So what was it like living in—" Steve asked trying to change the subject.

"Ellicott City, Maryland," Alex responded plainly.

"Umm, where is that exactly?"

"It's just outside of Maryland," Alex said smiling as she began telling Steve about her childhood, living with her mom, and various other things. Steve listened to every word Alex said. He was glad she was doing most of the talking since he was never good at talking to womean., Bbut it didn't take long for him Alex tohe realized that Alex wasn't like the other woman that he had tried to talk to back in his day—. sShe wasn't shallow or conceited like the girls Bucky had tried setting him up with. Alex was genuine, kind, and simple.

"Her mother raised her right," Steve thought smiling.

"Wow," Alex sighed letting out a deep breath. "I feel so rude. I've been going on and on about myselfe and I haven't even asked about you."

"I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," Steve said grinning. "Come on," Steve said as he extended a hand to Alex. "I still have to show you the rest of the city."

"Alright," Alex cheered as she took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

**A/N: Danm you college . I've been so busy scanning my text books and doing online homework I haven't been able to write. Thank Loki I had two chapters backed up or else I wouldn't be able to update. Hopefully I'll get to write over the weekend and the next chapter will be up on Tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, where have you been?" Tony asked when she and Steve entered the lobby of Stark Towers.

"Steve was showing me around the city since you were busy," Alex replied casually. "How was your meeting? What did I miss?"

"Fury was on my case about the contracts I made him sign. They didn't mention you so he got pretty upset. …In my defense I said that, you just popped up and tricked me into letting you stay—"

"Hey!" whined Alex.

"But Pepper said he has no right in kicking you out since you are, after all, my daughter."

"Really?" Alex asked smiling. "Awesome. Pepper's the best."

"That she is," thanked Tony smiling.

"Tony and Pepper sitting in a tree," Alex teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Alex and Steve—" Tony began.

"In the city walking, e. Exploring Manhattan, and just talking," Alex sang plainly as she walked towards the elevators to go back to her room with Steve following her causing Tony to raise an eyebrow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go call my mom," Alex said smiling knowing that would silence her father.

"Well played, Alex," Tony said as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator ride was quite until Steve spoke up. "So what was that about?" he asked nervously(?).

"_That's_ been going on since I was twelve," Alex began. "Every time I've hung out with a guy, he's my dad always teased me and said that I liked him. So I would always bring up mom, since it makes him feel uncomfortable."

"Why would your mom make him feel uncomfortable?"

"I have no idea," Alex sighed. "It just does."

"Doesn't that make you upset?" Steve asked concerned.

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "I mean every child wants their parents to be to together, but I know my mom isn't right for my dad."

"And you think Pepper is?"

"Yes," Alex beganstated simply. " Pepper was has always been there for my dad, and she's made my dadhim change., Pplus she's nice to me so I wouldn't mind if she's the one he's with forever," Alex said as a small smile formed on her face.

"You must really care about your dadhim," Steve stated.

"Yeah," Alex replied as the elevator door opened to the floor where her room was. "I'll see you later, Steve," she said as the elevator doors closed.

Alex lazily made her way to her bed and tossed her bag on a chair, but not before taking out her phone. She automatically dialed an all too familiar withnumber. The phone rang three times before the person on the other end picked up. "Alex?" a feminine voice asked.

"Hi, mom," Alex responded. "How have you been?"

"I'm the one that should be asking you that," Alex's mom scoffed. "How's New York? Why didn't you call earlier?"

"I've been busy with things," Alex dragged out.

"I have no doubt about that," Alex's mom said sighing. "Did you and Tony build a robot or something? Because, I swear, if you get shot by a laser, then I'm going to kill him."

"No, mom," Alex laughed. "Dad and I have only been playing video games and—"

"Hey Alex," Tony interrupted entering the room. "Pepper and I are going to a Japanese restaurant for dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to—–are you still talking to your mom?"

"Yes and yes," Alex responded.

"Tell Christina I said hi," Tony said awkwardly as he escaped Alex's room.

"And now I'm having dinner with him and Pepper," Alex continued. "Also, he says 'hi'."

"Tell him 'hi' back and that if he give gives you an Iron Man suit or spoils you I'm going to strangle him."

"Mom," Alex whined.

"I'm just kidding…kind of," Christina said murmuring the last part. "Have fun at dinner, and be safe. I don't want you to be shot by any lasers," Christina teased.

"Don't worry, mom. I won't."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you want me to shoot you with a laser?" Alex asked confused standing in front of a beam.

"Not a laser—, a beam," Tony answered corrected as he walked to the other side of the lab. "I need to see if the upgrade I did made on my suit will deflect an attack,. so inThat way case if anybody wants to shoot me, I can just use their attack against them."

"Oh, so you're making a rubber band shield all over your suit."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"You know, 'rubber, glue, back to you'," Alex began causing Tony to raise an eyebrow. "That thing parents tell kids to say to their bullies when they're made fun of."

"That's a weird way to put it., Aand it makes me wonder if you were teased as a kid," Tony stated suspiciously. "But yes."

"I was only teased in middle school because I was the smartest kid there," Alex scoffed. "Anyway, if I attack you with a beam, in theory, wouldn't I be the one getting hurt? You do know mom would kill you if I get shot with a laser; she told me this yesterday."

"First of all, I'm not stupid, I'm only going to set the beam to one percent, so it will feel like getting hit by a beach ball," affirmed Tony. "Secondly, it's a beam—"

"Like that makes it any better," interrupted Alex.

"And finally, I feel offended that you have are doubting me and my skills/abilities (?)in this."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Alex said smiling and aiming the beam at Tony. She took a deep breath before pressing the beam's trigger. She saw the beam hit her father's suit and return to hit her.

But before it could, she heard someone exclaim, "Alex, look out!" before grabbing her by the waist, pulling her to the ground, and shielding her. The beam gently hit the shield that was blocking both Alex and the person who pulled her to the floor.

"Steve?" Alex asked confused looking up to see the muscular blonde hovering over her causing , which caused her to blush slightly. She quickly got up from the floor and straightened herself out. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"The beam," he fumbled confused at her calmness. "It was going to hit you, so I—"

"Dragged her to the floor and probably bruised her," remarked Tony as he walked over to the two. "Look at your shield, cap. Does it look like it's even been hit?" Steve stood up and looked at where the beam hit only to discover that his shield looked appeared to be completely unaffected. "Do you really think that I would do something that would harm my own daughter?" Tony questioned.

"Sorry," Steve murmured. "Force of habit."

"It's okay, Steve," piped Alex placing a hand on his arm. "It's the thought that counts," she said causing a small smile to form on his mouth. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Came here to see Alex?," Tony teased.

"What? — Nno. I came here to get you," Steve answered.

"What for?" Tony asked

"Clint told me that Natasha wanted you for something."," Steve answered.

"Alright," Tony said as he got out of his suit. "Where are they?"

"In the training room," Steve said.

"You coming, Alex?" Tony asked.

"Sure," she replied as the three made their way to the training room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you Rawrrrr3210 for pointing out my spelling/ grammar mistakes. I keep forgetting to set my documents as "final" instead of "show changes" but hope fully, I did it correctly when I uploaded it this time. And in other news, it's snowing a lot where I live so hopefully being indoors will make me right more so I can update more. What do you guys think? Anyway, enjoy!~**

"So what do Natasha and Clint want with my dad?" Alex asked as she, Steve, and Tony made their way to the training area.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "They just asked me to get him. Maybe the equipment Tony provided for them is not at their level."

"Have you seen my equipment?" scoffed Tony. "Everything there is is state of the art, and each training room has its own theme so they get different types of training."

"Really?" Alex asked surprised.

"Are you seriously asking that, Alex?" questioned Tony. "You've been here for three weeks."

"And I've spent all my time either in the lab or walking around the city. Besides, when was the last time you used your training room?"

"Touché," Tony said.

"You should train sometimes. It would do you some good," Steve said.

"I don't think so," Alex stated shaking her head. "So what kind of training room is this?" she asked as she looked at a door with a large number '1' painted on it."

"Basic training," Steve answered as he pushed open the door.

"Clint and Natasha are trained spies," Tony pointed out. "Why would they be in—"

"Mr. Stark," Fury's voice interrupted. "I see you've brought Alex with you."

"What are you doing here, Fury?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"I came to get a status report from my two agents," he replied gesturing at Clint and Natasha who were standing on either side of Nick.

"About what?" Alex peeped curiously.

"You," Fury replied. "You've been living with Tony for three weeks and Natasha and Clint have said that during that time you've spent it all either in the lab or walking about the city."

"Some spies they are," Alex scoffed sarcastically. "I said that two minutes ago. And they forgot to mention that I also play Mario Cart." Fury sent a slight glare in her direction.

"So what if Alex spends all her time in the lab? What's the problem with that?" Tony questioned defensively. "I do that. And I'm sure Bruce does it too."

"The problem is that, in the event of an attack, Alex would be helpless. She doesn't have a suit like you and she can't turn into a ten foot tall beast," Natasha interrupted.

"Hey," Alex whined offended.

"Are you saying that you don't think that I can protect my own daughter if someone, by some random chance, were to launch an attack on my own building?!"

"We're saying that Alex should do some basic training so that in the case that something like that were to happen you wouldn't have to worry as much about her," Clint pointed out.

"Listen, Fury, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but—"

"Enough!" Alex blurted. "I'll do the damn training," she sighed.

"What?" asked Tony confused. "Alex, don't listen to them. You don't like fighting and they—"

"Have a good point," Alex interrupted. "I know the chances of something like that happening are slim, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, I don't want you to be worrying about me when you're kicking some bad guy's ass," she said causing Tony to grin.

"Alright then," Fury stated. "I'll have Clint and Natasha start you on level one S.H.I.E.L.D training—"

"Not so fast, Fury," Alex began. "First of all, with all due respect, this building says Stark, not S.H.I.E.L.D, so I won't be doing any sort of S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Secondly, I am not training with Natasha. After what happened a few weeks ago, I don't completely trust her. No offense. I'll train with Clint since you're going to give me shit if I don't. And Steve since I trust him and we get along well. And finally, since training wasn't in the contract you made me sign and it takes up time I could be spending working in the lab or playing Mario Cart with my dad, I want something in return," Alex declared.

Fury said nothing to her at first. Instead he stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "And what is it that you want?"

"I'll let you know when I want it, okay?" Alex replied cheekily.

"You know I have bigger things to deal with than you."

"Well if that were the case, then you wouldn't have come over here to try to get me to do this," Alex pointed out. "So do we have a deal?" she asked extending her arm out to him.

Fury looked at Alex's hand for a moment before uttering a 'deal' and shaking her hand. "Agent Romanova, Agent Barton, come with me."

"Actually, Fury," Alex began. "Since I'm down here already I might as well train, so I'm going to need Clint."

"You know you have a lot of guts going around and demanding things."

"Well, at least I'm more cooperative than my dad," Alex pointed out earning her a whiny 'hey' from Tony.

"Very well then," Fury said slightly irritated. ''Barton, stay here with Alex. Make sure she does at least an hour of training."

"Yes, sir," Clint replied as Fury walked out with Natasha. "Alright, Alex, let's start your training."

"Yeah, you're going to have to give me ten minutes to change. I'm not going to work out in skinny jeans and boots," Alex said as she left the training room with Tony.

"So what do you think Fury really wants?" she asked as she and Tony entered the elevator.

"Well, he's either really concerned about you or he wants you for one of his S.H.I.E.L.D ideas," Tony sighed slightly irritated. "Why did you agree to training? You know you didn't have to."

"I know, but it's better if I go along with it this time than have him hold it against me later."

"You better not become one of his agents," Tony warned. "Your mother would kill me."

"I didn't come to New York to become a secret agent," Alex scoffed. "I came here to study engineering and spend time with you," she pointed out.

"That's my girl," Tony said smiling and ruffling Alex's hair.

"So…you and Steve," Tony teased. "First he 'saves' you from my laser, now he's training with you. He certainly knows how to woo a girl."

"Steve and I are just friends," Alex blurted out turning red. "Besides I've only known him for three weeks," she said stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened to the floor that her room was. "I'm not going to go fall head over heels for this guy," she said as she went to put on some gym clothes.

"You never know," Tony teased as he held the elevator door open. "Steve wearing a white shirt, covered in sweat as he beats the crap out of that punching bag of his can really make a girl hot and bothered and if that happens I'm going to have to kick his ass. "

"Very funny, dad," Alex shouted from her room. "But I highly doubt that's going to happen."

Alex stood in the training room frozen from the sight before her: the exact scenario Tony had come up with. She watched as his muscles flexed each time he hit the punching bag, sweat dripping down his neck. He gave it one more blow before it flew across the training room. He let out a long sigh before moving from where he was standing to pick up the punching bag.

"Oh, hi Alex," he said smiling as he realized her presence. "You ready for training?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you ZabuzasGirl for enjoying my story and demanding I update immediately. So after shoveling my mom's car out it's exactly what I did. I'm dedicating the next chapter (which I finished writing this morning and will put up when I'm done with chapter 10) to you! And thank you to everyone else reading, I'm really glad you do! Enjoy!~**

"Steve!" Alex blurted out after snapping herself out of the daze. "Where's Clint?' she asked after noticing that the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was not in the training room.

"He said he had something to do, so it's just us two for now."

"Of course," she said sarcastically while cursing Clint and Tony in her mind. "So where do we begin?"

"How about we start with what you know. So, what do you know about defending yourself?"

"I know that if you press the 'A' and left button on Super Smash Bros Brawl, Pip can block any attack with his staff," she answered jokingly. Steve gave her a confused look causing her to blush slightly. "I mean I don't know anything. Fighting's not really my forte."

"Well that was an—interesting way to put it," he replied. "And it's alright. I'll start you off with basic defense."

"Okay, what do I do?"  
"First, square off your shoulders and center your balancing point, like this," he said as demonstrated to her.

"Alright," Alex said as she copied his movements.

"Next, you want to place your weaker leg in front of you and both of your arms in front of you to block your torso," he instructed as he continued to demonstrate to Alex how to do it.

"Wait, why do I need to put my weaker leg in front?" Alex asked confused. "Shouldn't my stronger leg be in front?" she asked as she adjusted herself so that her stronger leg was in front of her body.

"Well if you're going to kick someone, it's more effective to do so with your stronger leg in the back, but also because this can happen," he said as he gently kicked the inner heel of Alex' weaker leg causing her to stumble. Alex let out a small "eep" as she braced herself to hit the ground, but she never did. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, catching her from her fall. She looked up and saw Steve, his face less than a foot away from hers, giving her a small smile. Steve continued to explain the stance, but she wasn't really paying attention to his words.

"Wow," Alex thought. "He has really nice lips; I bet they're really soft. And his eyes are so beautiful. And his arms! I knew he was ripped, but I didn't know he was that ripped. Ugh! I sound like a shallow fifteen year old. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be paying attention, not staring at—"

"Alex?" Steve said snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" he asked semi-concerned. "You seem out of it."

"Oh, no. I'm fine," she reassured nodding her head frantically, "It's just that…you have nice eyes," she admitted as she looked away blushing (?).

"Oh," he said being caught off guard with her comment. "Well, thank you," he said clearing his throat and scratching his nose to hide his slight blush. "You have pretty hair," he stated as he gently moved a strand of her hair that fell out of place when she had shaken her head.

As Steve tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, Alex looked back at him.

"He's so gentle for a strong guy," she thought. Steve's hand lingered on the side of her face as he looked at Alex. The two stood their silently staring at one another until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting you two?" Clint asked.

"What—no," the two mumbled. "I was just—"

"She was just—"

"I had something in my eye—"

"Her eye—"

The two's stammering causing Clint to give them a suspicious look.

"I thought you had something to do," Alex said clearing her throat to regain her composure.

"Yes, I did. And now I have to train you," Clint answered bluntly. "Now drop and give me twenty," he ordered.

Alex sighed as she got on her knees to do female push-ups. "One, two, three—"

"I meant real push-ups."

"Ugh," Alex groaned as she plopped herself on the couch of the rec room. "I thought you were going to go easy on me, Clint. What the heck was that?"

"That was basic training, S.H.I.E.L.D style," he remarked as he took a seat on the chair adjacent to her.

"No, that was death disguised as a work out!" she exclaimed. "Right, Steve?"

"Ummm—"

"No, that was training. Right, Steve?"

"Ummm," Steve mumbled. "Technically, it was training," he stated.

"Ha!" Clint mocked.

"But you were pretty tough on her, Clint. I don't think Alex is used to that kind of training."

"Thank you, Steve!" Alex exclaimed. "Next time go easy on me, Clint. Okay?"

"Fine," Clint sighed. "Baby," he muttered.

"You're lucky I can't move. Otherwise, I would have to kick your ass," she groaned.

"I bet you can't even kick my ass in a video game," he scoffed causing Alex to raise her head from the coach.

"Wanna bet on it?" she dared.

"I thought you couldn't move?" Clint questioned.

"I was over exaggerating. Duh! But five bucks says I can beat you," she teased.

"Deal," Clint agreed as Alex got up to grab the game controllers and set up the game.

"Steve, I got an extra controller. Do you want to play?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so. I don't really know how to."

"It's not that hard. You just have to press buttons. Please," she begged sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Alright," he sighed, smiling and taking a seat next to her.

"Clint's thing is attacking me, what am I supposed to do?" Steve asked frantically as he pushed random buttons.

"Press the up button. You can fly, remember?" she replied as she made her character attack Clint's.

"No fair! You're helping him," Clint complained as he blocked Alex's attack.

"Hey, Alex, what's that floating rainbow ball on the screen?" Steve asked confused.

"It's kind of like a power ball. You're supposed to catch it and—Oh my gosh, Steve, thank you!" she exclaimed excitedly as she navigated her character to the rainbow colored ball.

"Oh no, you don't," Clint muttered as he too navigated his character to the power ball.

"Wait, what's going on?" Steve questioned randomly hitting buttons.

"Come on, come on, come on—Yes!" Alex squealed as she got the power ball, allowing her Pikachu to power up.

"Dammit!" Clint exclaimed as Alex's Pikachu electrocuted the whole arena, killing the last life he and Steve had.

"Does this mean I lost?" Steve asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Steve," Alex said remorsefully. "But in your face, Clint. I told you I could beat you."

"You only won because of Steve, and it's only a game."

"True, but I still won," Alex pointed out. "Best two out of three?"

"I think I'll pass," Clint said as he got up and left the room.

"Fine. Steve?"

"I'll pass too. I still don't fully understand it."

"I'll show you for real this time."

"Alright."

"Okay, first of all, you're not holding your controller right," she said as she leaned over to adjust his hands. While her small hands adjusted his large ones on the controller, Steve noticed how warm and soft they were.

"Okay now you see that weird gear shift button with the arrows on it."

"Yeah."

"They control the direction. So if you want to go up," she began as moved his thumb upward, "you move it up. And it you want to go left—"

"I move it to the left," he said victoriously as he flashed Alex a small smile.

"See, you're getting the hang of it," she said, smiling back at him.

"What do these colorful buttons do?"

"They're different attacks," she stated. "And if you want to move and attack at the same time," she began, leaning over once again to move his thumbs so he was pressing a colored button and moving the 'gear shift' to the left. "You do that. So you ready play?" she asked as she took her hands off his.

Steve frowned a little when Alex took her hands off his. He missed their warmth, but responded with "I think I'm ready"

"No. No. No," Alex whined, fiercely hitting buttons as an attempt to block an attack. "Steve, how are you beating me?"

"I have the power ball, Alex, your Zelda is powerless against my Kirby," he responded as he mercilessly attacked her character.

"Block! Block! Block!" she exclaimed, but it was useless. With two hits, Alex's character lost their last life, making Steve and Kirby the victors. "Dammit," Alex sighed frowning and looking down. "I can't believe I lost to a noob."

"Hey, it's okay, Alex," Steve said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "And what's a noob?"

"I a noob is a person who's new to a game," she groaned.

"Well, it was just a game."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "But you just beat me at the only thing I'm good at besides science."

"That's not true. You're great at figuring stuff out and explaining stuff. You're also really nice and you're really good at that dance game."

"The last one doesn't count because it's also a video game," she pointed. "But thanks," she said smiling to herself. "You know you're really good at making people better," she said wrapping her arms around him hugging him. Steve automatically tensed at the sudden gesture, but soon returned the hug.

"Thanks, Alex," he said as he relished in the warm feeling of her body against his.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, but it took you four weeks to do it," Clint pointed out.

"Shut up," Alex whined punching Clint in the arm, but he didn't even flinch.

"Looks like your hitting can use some work. Go practice on the punching bag."

"But I already did that. Can't we do something else?" she asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Alex huffed. "Steve, you're a soldier. What did you do for training?"

"Well," he began, recalling the kind of training Colonel Philips put him through. "We would always do obstacle courses, jumping jacks, and laps around the camp."

"Okay, so let's go run around Central Park," Alex said smiling.

"No way," Clint said assertively.

"Come on, Clint, don't be so uptight. I've been training for an hour and a half. I deserve a break."

"She has been working hard," Steve pointed out.

"Fine. Steve, go make Alex run laps around the park. I'm going to go shoots some arrows," Clint said aggressively as he left the training room.

"What's bothering him?" Steve asked puzzled.

"I think he's mad because Natasha had a mission and left him behind," Alex joked.

"I heard that!" Clint called out from the hall.

"I thought your name was 'Hawk Eye', not 'Hawk Ear'," Alex muttered. Steve chuckled at her lame joke before she said, "Come on, solider. Let's go run."

Alex had no problem keeping up with Steve's pace as the two jogged in central park at first. But as time wore on, Alex slowed down and went from jogging, to fast walking, to walking.

"Alex, are you okay?" Steve asked slowing down.

"I'm fine," she panted. "It's okay, I'll catch up in a sec," she said as she stopped to catch her breath.

"We can take a break if you want."

"You sure?" she asked, receiving a nod from Steve. "Awesome because I think I heard some musicians playing a while back. We should see if they're still there," she said grabbing his hand and running back the way they came.

It didn't take them long to join the crowed of people listening to a jazz band. Alex let go of Steve's hand and began to slightly sway her body to the upbeat sound of the music and Steve watched her in amusement. The saxophone player noticed Alex's little dance and moved toward her so he could shimmy alongside her. Alex chuckled at this but continued to dance.

The saxophonist then made a motion that suggested that Alex dance with the man standing next to her: Steve. Steve politely declined with the shaking of his head and small 'no', but Alex just grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her. She twisted her body side to side while moving Steve's arms so that he could mirror her movements. Their movements soon became in sync with the sound of the sax and the two began doing more complex moves. Alex would take a step to the side and Steve, one hand on her waist and the other in hers, would follow her. She would take a step forward and he would take a step back. She would move her hand from his shoulder while taking a step back and he would spin her clockwise and then counter clock wise. While the two danced, they locked eyes with one another a few times and smiled at each other; slowly, they became more focused on each other than the music and almost didn't realize when the band stopped playing until one of the band members exclaimed,

"That's our show ladies and gentlemen. Have a great day! And if you want a copy of our music, feel free to purchase a CD from us for only ten dollars."

Alex giggled nervously when she realized that she was still holding Steve's hand. She slowly released it and cleared her throat before saying,

"That was a lot fun. You know you're a pretty good dancer."

"No, you're just a good partner. Besides, you were doing all the leading," he stated.

"Only at the beginning. And that's because you were acting shy," she pointed out. "Besides, you got the hang of it at the end."

"Well, I'm not going to get to listen to that song again so I probably won't get the hang of dancing again."

"Wait here. I'm going to go get something," she said before she ran off in the direction of the band.

"Tada," she said as she returned holding out a small bag to Steve. Steve took the bag and looked at its contents: a CD of the music they just danced to. "Now you can listen to that song and dance whenever you want. So the next time I drag you when we're running here, you can take the lead."

"Thanks, Alex," he said giving her a small smile. "But I'm not going to fall for the 'I'm tired let's slow down' act again."

"Then how about the 'I want to do something fun before my classes start, but Clint has been killing me with training' act?"

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"I start my classes in NYU in two weeks and I want to do something fun before hand, but I'm spending all my time either working in the lab, training, or sleeping because Clint's training wears me out."

"What about all that stuff you do with Tony?"

"We mostly just play video games and go out to eat sometimes, but I want to do something else. I've been in New York for seven weeks and I still haven't spent a day in Times Square, or seen a play, or been to Coney Island."

"Well to be fair, not everyone in New York does that stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm such a tourist," she said imitating Tony, which caused Steve to laugh. "But I still want to do it and it would be a million times better if I could do that stuff with my dad, or Bruce since he needs to have fun too, or Thor because he likes earth things, or-"

"You know, I haven't been to Coney Island since I woke up. And I'm sure Tony and the rest of the Avengers haven't gone there either. And it's still early," he hinted.

"Steve, are you saying that we should have a Coney Island day?" she asked smiling in excitement.

"Yeah. Why not? I think we all deserve it."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. She immediately took out the phone in her pocket and began calling Tony. "Hey dad, are you doing anything today?-Great, tell everyone to pack for the beach then. We're going to Coney Island!-Yes I'm serious. Now get ready. I'll be in there in a few," she said into the phone. "Come on, Steve. Let's go get our stuff."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he walked with her back to Stark Towers.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to make an announcement. My friend/editor/callabo partner made a me trailer for this fic, so if you want to check it out, here's the link to it: watch?v=Ys9f6oJq1Y0**

**Also, if you're a Harry Potter fan, please check out her Draco fic called 'Did You Say Pureblood or Purebred?' here: s/8820746/1/Did-You-Say-Pureblood-or-Purebred I really like it and I also helped her write out a few scenes and chapters. Anyway, thank you! I will try to update soon. I seem to be on a roll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :D ...not really because I have a bunch of work make up and quizzes to study for but w/e I'd rather be writing. :x Enjoy and to those of you that didn't notice last time, I uploaded a trailer to this fic on youtube and you can view it here: watch?v=Ys9f6oJq1Y0 other than that, enjoy!**

"So what's this about Coney Island?" Tony asked from outside Alex's room as she threw some spare clothes, a towel, and sun block into a tote bag and a dress over her bathing suit.

"You, me, and everyone else are going. Now get your stuff. We're leaving in five minutes," Alex said as she left her room and walked to the elevator. Tony followed her in and they went down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I start classes soon and we can all use some fun," she answered. "All you and everyone else here do is train or spend all day in a lab."

"Hey, I play video games with you," Tony said defensively.

"I know, but still," she said as the elevator stopped on the floor of the rec room. "Guys," she yelled popping her head out of the elevator. "You ready or what?"

"Indeed we are, lady Alex," responded Thor as he walked to the elevator, Bruce and Clint following behind him.

"Fantastic," Alex grinned as she stepped aside to allow the three to enter the elevator.

"How were you able to get them to go?" Tony asked in a hush tone.

"I told Thor about it before I got my things and he got excited," she whispered. "Then I told him it would be even better with friends so he made Bruce and Clint come."

"Clever," Tony said smirking. "Well, you kids have fun. I'm going to—"

"Not so fast, dad. You're coming too," Alex said as she batted her lashes at him.

"Fine," he sighed as the elevator door opened on the lobby. "Let me go get my stuff."

"No need to," interrupted Pepper. She was clad in a sun-dress and had a tote bag similar to Alex's. "I got it right here."

"How did you—"

"Alex called and told me," Pepper said. "Come on! The cars are outside."

"Where's Steve?" Alex asked.

"He's already in the Audi."

"Okay. Then I call shot gun!" she exclaimed as she ran to the car.

"Woohoo! We're here!" Alex exclaimed as she got out of the sports car. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Alex, how about you let the guys get change while we go set up our stuff on the beach?" Pepper suggested while taking out the beach towels and tote bags from the trunk.

"Okay," Alex said while helping her. "We'll be by the board walk. Okay, dad?"

"Okay," Tony responded as he left with Bruce and the other guys to change.

The two females found the perfect spot to place their things and began setting up the beach towels.

"So, Alex, what made you want to come to Coney Island?" Pepper asked as she removed her sun-dress to reveal a teal one-piece bathing suit.

"I like your bathing suit," Alex stated. "Anyway, I was telling Steve that I wanted to do something fun before I have class and he suggested we go to Coney Island since no one's been here yet," she answered as she removed her dress to reveal a yellow and white striped bikini.

"I like yours too and you. And Steve have gotten pretty close, haven't you?" Pepper asked nonchalantly.

"I guess so," Alex mumbled. "I mean we train everyday together, and play video games, and he's really nice, and—"

"Sounds like someone's got a little crush on Steve," Pepper teased playfully.

"What?" Alex said defensively. "I do not! Pshh."

"Alex!" called a man's voice from somewhere on the beach.

"Over here, dad!" she cried back to them. "Anyway, I don't like—"

"Alex!" called another man's voice.

"I said I'm over here," she called out again thinking it was Tony. Instead, when she turned around, she saw a shirtless Steve walking towards her. "Oh, my god," she whispered as she stared at his built chest, abs, and arms. "Okay, I like Steve," she said quickly, causing Pepper to chuckle softly.

"I know, Alex."

"Wait, if you do does that mean that my dad—"

"No. Tony doesn't know."

"Thank god," Alex sighed. "That would be awkward."

"Alex, there you are," Steve said interrupting the two females.

"Hi, Steve," Alex said trying to hide her blush. Ummm, your trunks suit you well," she said, noting his dark blue swim trunks.

"Thanks. Yours are—you look very—," he began to stutter after realizing how much skin she was showing.

"Pepper!" Tony's voice called out saving Steve from further embarrassment. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Tony," replied Pepper.

"And Alex, what are you wearing?" he asked protectively. "Why didn't you wear a one-piece or one of those two-pieces with a skirt?"

"Dad, relax. I'm nineteen. I can wear this. Gosh, you're acting over protective again(?)," Alex pointed out. "Just be glad I'm not wearing something like her," she said pointing to a woman wearing a bathing suit whose bottom part resembled a thong.

"Point taken," he said staring at the woman as she passed by.

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed hitting him in the arm.

"Lady Alex!" Thor's voice boomed as he, Bruce, and Clint walked towards her.

"Thor, Bruce, Clint! Come on, let's go swimming," she said gesturing toward the cool water.

"I think I'll stay here," Bruce said.

"Okay. Steve, you coming?"

"Sure," he responded. But before the four could run into the water, Pepper stopped them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah—sun block!"

The four spent the afternoon swimming, attempting to do cannon balls into the water, and seeing who could hold their breath the longest. They even went back ashore to bury Tony in sand when he fell asleep. By the time the sun began to set, the four were sitting on the sand joking around, telling stories, and conversing like a group of college students.

"And then she took me to her tent and showed me how flexible she really was," Clint said suggestively.

"Eww, Clint!" Alex exclaimed. "I asked if you had a girlfriend when you were in the circus, not all the nasty stuff you did," she said in disgust which caused Clint to laugh.

"Okay, so how many boyfriends have you had Alex?" Clint asked.

"Let's see. There was Eric Thomas in the tenth grade, Dave Johnson in the twelfth grade, and Jake Harper for a few weeks in my freshman year of college. So three."

"And does Tony know about them?" Clint teased.

"Shut up, Clint," she said annoyed. "I was never that serious with them and we never did anything like you did with that circus chick."

"Prude," Clint mocked, but was simply ignored by Alex.

"So Thor, you got a lady?" Alex asked.

"Indeed I do. Her name is Jane."

"Aww," Alex cooed. "Do you get to see her a lot? How come I've never seen her around?"

"That is because I haven't seen Jane in a long time," he said sadly. "She lives far away and is working on some sort of research, so I haven't been able to spend time with her."

"Well, I hope you're able to see her soon."

"Thank you, Lady Alex," Thor said. "Captain Steve, what is your tale of love?"

"Well, back during the war there was this woman I liked named Peggy," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "The last time I talked to her, I was driving a plane into the ocean. We were supposed to go dancing but—"

Steve's words hit Alex right in the heart. For one thing she felt a bit jealous of Peggy; Steve sounded like he still loved her. For the other, she felt guilty for making him dance with her in the lounge and in the park when he never got the chance to dance with her.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry that I made you dance with me in the park and when we were playing that game," Alex said as she hugged him.

"What?" Steve asked confused. "Alex, it's okay. I'm glad that you danced with me."

"But doesn't dancing with me remind you of Peggy?"

"No," he said. "Well, a little bit," he admitted.

"So you still love her?" she asked secretly afraid of the answer.

"Of course I still love her, but not in that way," he said. "I've realized that she lived her life and now I'm living mine. All I can wish for is that she found someone, got married, and lived a happy life."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Alex said getting sentimental.

"Girl," Clint coughed earning a glare from her. "So, what now?" Clint asked.

"Alex!" Tony called out.

"Hey, dad," she yelled back waving at him.

"Pepper, Bruce, and I are going to go on the board walk and then to Astroland. Are you guys going to come with us?"

"I think I know what we're doing next," Alex said smiling as she, Steve, Thor, and Clint got up from sitting on the shore and walked over to the board walk.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex, Steve, Clint and Thor wondered around the board walk and checked out the kiosks and concession stands.

"Something smells good," Alex said as she inhaled the scent of sugar and some sort of sweet bread.

"Indeed it does," agreed.

"I think that's the funnel cake," guessed Clint.

"Yeah, it's over there," Steve pointed out.

"Let's go get some," Alex said excitedly as she ran to the funnel stand. "I'll have four funnel cakes," she told the person running the funnel cake stand. "Do you guys want me to order you anything?" asked the three men behind her.

"You're not seriously going to eat four funnel cakes," Clint asked as he gave Alex a weird look.

"No. I'm not," Alex said as she watched the dough for the funnel cakes fry and get sprinkled with powdered sugar. When they finished cooking, Alex paid for them and said, "But you better take them now because I'm really hungry."

The three each took their funnel cake and ate them as they continued to walk around.

"This is so good!" mumbled Alex as she took a large bit of her food.

"Another!" Thor exclaimed as he swallowed the last of his funnel cake.

"Woah, Thor. Slow down," remarked Steve.

"How do you eat so fast?" Alex asked as she took the last bit of her funnel cake.

"I could ask you the same thing, Alex," Clint teased. Alex looked down and frowned when she realized she had finished her food.

"Damn it," she muttered. "Hey, Clint. You're my friend, right?"

"No, Alex. I'm giving you a piece of my funnel cake," Clint responded which caused Alex to pout.

"You can have some of mine," Steve said as he offered her a piece. Alex's eyes lit up as ha handed her a piece of the delicious treat.

"Thank you, Steve. You're the best," she smiled before she took a bite. Crumbs and powered lingered on her lips and the corner of her mouth and she chewed.

"Ummm, Alex, you got a little something on your face," Steve pointed out.

"Oh," she said as she wiped part of her mouth. "Did I get it?" she asked.

"No. Here, let me," he said before wiping the rest of the powder off her mouth. His thumb brushed across her lips, during which, noticed how soft they were, and moved to her chin where it rested for a few seconds before Alex spoke up.

"Umm, thanks," she said shyly. "I think I'm going to go get some actual food now," she said before she walked over to a concession stand selling hotdogs, burgers, and sea food.

"Real smooth, Steve," Clint snickered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Steve responded

"You and Alex. Casually touching her lips," Clint began, "I know what you really want to do with her lips. You should put the moves on her."

"No," Steve denied. "Alex and I are just friends."

"That might be true now," Thor stated. "But I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same look I used to give Jane. You have feelings for Lady Alex, doth thou not?"

"I-I-I," he fumbled.

"Hey guys," Alex called out as she walked over to them. "I saw some carnival games that looked pretty fun. We should go play them," she said as she smiled excitedly.

"Ummm, sure," Steve said flustered at her sudden appearance.

"You alright, Steve," she asked concerned as she touched his forehead. He turned pink at her touch which caused her to say, "You're kind of warm."

"It's just really hot," he said as he tried to play it off.

"Oh, I'll get you a drink then," she said as she walked to the nearest concession stand.

"Once again, real smooth," Clint said as Steve sighed. "You know she likes you," he said.

"Yeah, right," Steve said sarcastically.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on," Alex muttered as she pressed the trigger from her water gun to advance her duck to the finish line, but before she could, the bell rang indicating that someone had already won.

"And the winner is gentle man right here," the person running the duck game said enthusiastically as he gestured at Clint. "What do want as your prize?"

"I'll have the blow up hammer," Clint said. After receiving the child's toy, Clint went on his knees and exclaimed, "I am Thor: God of Thunder!"

Alex and Clint laughed as Thor sent a glare to Clint's direction.

"So what should we play next?" Alex asked.

"Actually, I think I'm going to get something to eat," Clint said swinging the fake hammer over his back. "Come on, Thor. I'll buy you some of those funnel cakes." Thor's eyes lit up as he followed Clint back to the concession stands.

"So I guess it's just you and me," Alex said looking at Steve.

"I guess so," he responded.

"Let's go find another game," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him foreword.

"Actually," Steve began as he stopped Alex in her tracks, "I think I saw something back over there. Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure," Alex said smiling. "Lead the way, Captain."

Steve led Alex near a food stand with a large wooden box with a lever, a picture of a thermometer, and a yellow and pink sign that flashed 'Kiss-o-Meter'. Alex chuckled at the sight and asked, "What is that?"

"That right there is a kiss-o-meter. Back in the day men who were going off to war would have a drink and try it out to impress women with how good a kisser they are."

"So did you impress a lot of women," Alex inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I never tried it," he admitted. "And I'm assuming you haven't either so do you want to try?" he asked.

"Okay," Alex said as she entered a quarter into the machine. "So…what do I do?"

"All you have to do is squeeze that handle."

As Alex squeezed the machine's handle, a red light rose alongside the thermometer and landed at the sixty percent line. "It's says I'm a thrilling kisser," Alex said smiling. "You give it a try."

"Alright," Steve said as he put a quarter in the machine and gave the handle a squeeze. The red light slowly rose until it landed at the ninety percent line.

"Woah," Alex said surprised. "How are you 'naughty' kisser?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know. It's just that—"

"Alex!" a female voice called out. Steve and Alex looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Pepper walking toward them. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Sorry, Pepper. My battery was dying so I turned it off a while ago. Why?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving soon so meet us at the car in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Alex responded. After Pepper left, Alex turned to Steve and asked, "Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel before we leave?"

"Sure."

"Wow," Alex said in awe as she looked at the view of the ocean and boardwalk from the moving Ferris wheel. "It's so beautiful. Thanks for talking me into getting everyone to come here, Steve."

"No problem, Alex. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I just wish I could have this much fun every day," Alex mumbled as she continued to watch the view and leaned against Steve. "Imagine that."

The two sat in silence for a while before the Ferris wheel stopped half way.

"Hey, Alex. There's something I want to ask you—what was it that you were going to say before Pepper showed up?"

"Oh," Alex said embarrassed as she sat up. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Tell me," he said in a soft voice that made Alex let out a small sigh.

"I was going to say that I never pictured you as a naughty kisser. I always imagined that you were more of a sweet or tender one," she admitted as she faced him.

"You imagined kissing me?" Steve asked curiously.

"What? No," Alex said as she tried to play off, but Steve saw that she was lying because she was acting the way he did when Alex touched him and asked if he was alright.

"Hey Alex."

"Yeah, Steve," she said before she felt a pair of lips on hers. It took her a second to realize that Steve was kissing her, but soon she closed her eyes and kissed him back as she pressed her lips against his soft ones. The two seemed to get lost in each other until the Ferris wheel began to move again. The two pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

Alex smiled softly as she bit her lip which caused Steve to grin. "So do you kiss all the girls you go on Ferris wheels with?" she asked playfully.

"Only the one's I like," Steve responded boldly.

"Well, that's good," Alex said as he smile got wider. "Because I like you too."

"So then," Steve began as he placed his hand over Alex's, "will you be my girl?"

Alex giggled softly at the way he had phrased asking her out before she softly peeked his lips and answered, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yay. They finally kissed! :D (sorry if it took so long) Also, there's more Tony in this chapter :D (and in chapter 14 if you were wondering) Also, Steve is really hot ._. :x nuff said. Enjoy~**

Alex sat idly at the counter as she ate the stack of pancakes that she had made for herself until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My pancakes!" she declared as she hunched over in an attempt to protect them.

"Okay," the person chuckled. "I didn't know you liked pancakes that much," he stated before leaning forward and giving her a quick peck on the lips causing Alex to smile.

"I do," she grinned leaning in for another quick kiss, "but I like you much more."

"Are there any more pancakes?"

"Yeah. They're on the stove. Help yourself," she mumbled as she shoved another piece of her pancakes in her mouth.

"Y'know, you taste like syrup," Steve joked as he walked over and sat next down next to her causing her to blush. Alex cleared her throat as she tried to come up with a remark, but, before she could, she was interrupted by Tony sauntering in.

"Something smells good," Tony announced as he entered in the kitchen. "Morning, Alex. Hey, Captain Crunch."

"What?" Steve asked confusedly, clearly not understanding the reference.

"Y'know, the guy on the cereal box: he's old and wears blue just like you," Tony teased earning him an annoyed look from Steve.

"I like captain crunch," Alex piped up glancing at Steve. "It's yummy."

"Ummm, okay. Anyway, did you have fun last night?" Tony asked while trying to steal one of Alex's pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Alex choked being caught off guard by Tony's question. Tony gave her a weird look as she chugged down her milk.

"Actually," Steve began, "Alex and I—"

"Spent the whole time with Clint and Thor playing carnival games," she interrupted. "Did you, Pepper, and Bruce have a good time?"

"Well Bruce spent most of his time relaxing, but Pepper and I had a great time walking around the board walk and stuff," he said as he took a bite of one of Alex's pancakes. "These are great. Anyway, when you're done eating, meet me in the lab."

"Alright, dad," Alex answered as she watched Tony leave. Once she was sure he was completely gone, she let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

"So...when are you planning to tell Tony about us?" Steve asked giving Alex a stern look.

"Don't look at me like that," she huffed. "I'll tell him at the right time. And besides, that's not the kind of thing you bring up before breakfast."

"I guess you're right about that, but you need to tell him. I don't feel right being with you without your dad knowing; especially since I live here."

"Alright," she sighed as she got up to put her dishes in the sink. "I'll see you at training, okay?," she said as she began leaving. "Shoot!, I forgot something."

"What?"

"This," she grinned as she briefly attacked his lips. When she pulled away, he was left in a slight daze.

"You taste like syrup too," she giggled before making her way to Tony's lab.

* * *

"Okay, that should do it," Tony stated as he made his final adjustments on a weapon. "Now arrow boy has an arrow that emits high frequency sound waves."

"And the great Tony Stark does it again," Alex announced sarcastically as she looked up from the arrow she was working on.

"No need for applause," Tony said cockily.

"I know there's not. It was my idea anyway," Alex pointed out. "You just helped me make it. I can't believe Clint didn't already have something like this."

"Well that's because Clint and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have Stark ingenuity. Congratulations, Alexandria Stark, you made your first weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No," Alex whined. "I made an improvement on something that belonged to my friend. It's not my fault that said friend works for a secret organization."

"Okay," Tony chuckled. "If that's how you want to put it. Either way, you're following that the Stark path."

"Does that path include promiscuity and partying all the time?. Because I'd much rather spend my time playing video games and watching movies with a nice guy."

"I should have never bought you all those Play station games when you were a kid," Tony sighed while looking down, which earned him a punch from Alex. He chuckled at her reaction. "And why would you want to date a nice guy? Aren't they boring?," criticized Tony. "Wouldn't you rather go out with a hipster, or a jock, or some punk with a motorcycle?" he joked.

"Yes," Alex agreed sarcastically. "Because I'm sooo into drinking Starbucks, watching and playing sports, and riding motorcycles."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Tony cheered which earned him a glare from Alex.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to go out with anyone ever?"

"Yes…well, maybe. Look, you're my daughter and I love you so it's weird for me to think about you being with some guy," Tony confessed. "But, you're nineteen and it's normal for you to want to date, I guess," he said awkwardly. "So if you're going to date some random guy, let me know so that I can tell him that if he hurts you in any way, I will kick his ass."

"Wow, ummm," Alex muttered. "Okay, that's good to know. Anyway," she began trying to change the topic, "I think I'm going to go train now."

"Give these to Clint for me," demanded Tony as he handed Alex the set of arrows they had just finished working on.

"Got it," she responded as she grabbed the arrows and made her way to the training room where Steve was probably waiting for her.

* * *

When Alex entered the training room, she spotted Steve already doing his usual work out: boxing. She watched as he hit the punching bag in front of him, biting her lip as she saw some sweat drip down his neck making his skin glisten. Steve gave the punching bag one more hit before stopping to catch his breath, and that's when Alex finally spoke up.

"Hey there," she greeted.

"Alex," he huffed as he wiped the sweat off his face. "How long were you standing there?"

"Only a little while," she uttered as she stared at his chest.

"What are you staring at?" Steve inquired.

"I don't know," she jested. "I mean, my hot boyfriend is right here, so that must mean that I'm totally staring at that punching bag right there," she joked sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, did you tell your dad yet?"

"Not exactly," she began, "We talked about what would happen if I was theoretically dating someone."

"And?"

"He told me that if I date someone and they hurt me, he's going to kick their ass," she stated bluntly.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt you," Steve said sweetly as he kissed Alex's forehead. "So he doesn't have to kick my ass. Besides—"

"You don't think my dad can kick your ass," she scoffed pretending to be offended.

"Not at all," Steve responded as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," she giggled as she placed a hand on his chest to feel his rippling pectoral muscles. "I mean, I love my dad, but you're a piece of work," Alex flirted before leaning forward to kiss Steve. But before she was able to she was cut off by Clint's voice.

"If you two love birds are done making out, we have some training to do," Clint announced interrupting them.

"What? No," Alex denied. "He just—"

"Had something in his eye?" Clint cut off. "Guys, you can drop the act. I know you two are going out."

"Wait, what?!" Alex blurted out confused. "How long have you known?"

"Since Steve kissed you last night."

"How did you even know about that? We we're at the tops of a Ferris wheel," Steve questioned.

"Eyes of a hawk, remember?, " Clint pointed out.

"But how did you know that Steve was going to—"

"Well, I he wouldn't put the moves on you with me and Thor there, so I took Thor to get those funnel cakes he likes so that the two of you would have some privacy," Clint stated. "40 push-ups. Go," he commanded Alex.

"Wait, did you tell anybody?" she inquired while eyeing him suspiciously.

"No. Now go. On the floor."

"Thanks. By the way, these are for you," she chirped as she handed him the quiver full of the arrows she made.

Clint grinned as he examined his new toys. "Now I definitely won't tell anybody," he uttered as Alex did her set.

Alex punched Steve's boxing gloves twice before moving to the right to dodge his punch.

"Good," complimented Steve as he allowed Alex to hit him two more times ice more before stepping forward to "'punch"' her. Alex tried moving left to dodge it, but Steve still managed to lightly hit her on the shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough training for today," he declared. "But, you need to work on your blocking."

"Okay," she huffed as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"You want to go grab some lunch?" he asked shyly, which earned him a smile from Alex.

"You don't have to be shy. And , of course I want to grab lunch," she replied.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going out to lunch with you covered in sweat. And neither are you, no matter how hot you are," she said, muttering the last part.

"Okay. So…I'll go change and meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes?" Steve asked.

"It's a date," Alex grinned as she watched Steve leave the training room. As she retreated back to her room, she smiled and thought, "I have a date with Steve Rogers."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm going on a date with Steve," Alex whispered to herself as she entered the elevator. She smiled on at the thought of their first date together until an unsettling feeling sunk in.

"I only have twenty minutes to get ready," she stated aloud frantically. She began to panic as she got closer to her destination and started pacing around the elevator floor. "Ugh, I have too much stuff to do. I have to shower, do my hair, and get dressed. I don't even know what I'm going to wear," she muttered as the elevator doors opened.

"Hi, Alex," greeted Pepper. "How are you—"

"Pepper, I need your help!" Alex proclaimed as she grabbed Pepper by the hand and dragged her to her room.

"What's going on? Alex, what did you do?" Pepper questioned as Alex opened her closet and began to throw clothes on the floor.

"I smell like sweat, my hair is a mess, I have a date in nineteen minutes, and I have no idea what to wear!" Alex cried out in frustration.

"Woah!Slow down," Pepper exhorted as she tried to calm Alex down. "Go take a shower. I'll pick out your outfit. Okay?"

"Thanks, Pepper," Alex sighed in relief and made her way to her bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit."

"No problem," Pepper responded as she went through Alex's clothes. "So who do you have a date with?"

"Who do you think?," Alex answered as a small smile played on her mouth.

"So you guys are going out now?" Pepper cooed. "That's adorable. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Just don't tell my dad and please pick out something nice," she called out from the bathroom as she turned on the shower.

* * *

"Shoot," Steve cursed softly to himself as he finished getting dressed. "Where am I supposed to take Alex?" he asked himself. "Let's see. She likes pizza. Maybe I can take her to an Italian restaurant—no, that won't do. I know she likes BBQ's, but it's the lunch rush and it's going to be loud," ranted Steve. "Damn it, why is this so hard?. Why can't things be simple? Like a nice, quite wait a minute, that could work," he grinned as an idea formulated in his head.

He immediately left his room and began to make preparations for his first date in a long time.

"Why do I have so much hair?," Alex whined as she dried her hair with a towel. "I only have six minutes to get ready."

"Come here," Pepper ordered. "I'll get the hair dryer. You go put on what I picked out for you."

Alex examined the clothes Pepper had chosen and smiled.

"This is cute. You have a good eye, Pepper," she stated as she put on the clothes.

"Thank you. Now sit down so I can dry your hair."

Alex did as she was told and sat on the chair she had on her computer desk as she allowed Pepper to do her hair.

"So when did Steve ask you out?" Pepper asked. "I mean, you only told me that you liked him yesterday. So, unless you guys were dating before then, I don't know why you took so long to tell me or Tony about it."

"Well, to put it in his words, Steve asked me to 'be his girl' last night before we left Coney Island. And if you're trying to say that I need to tell my dad about us, I'll tell him when we're playing the Deadliest Warrior on Friday."

"Alex," Pepper asserted.

"Fine," Alex sighed, "I'll tell him tonight during dinner."

"Good. We're done here," Pepper said as she unplugged the blow dryer.

"Thanks, Pepper," Alex chirped as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Have fun on your date."

"I will," Alex replied as she made her way to the lobby where Steve was waiting for her.

* * *

Steve stood in the lobby holding a bag of food as he anxiously waited for Alex who was running a little late.

"Where is she?," he whispered to himself as he looked at the time on the clock.

"She's only five minutes late. That's not too bad. It's not like she ditched me. I mean, sure, I've never been good with women and a lot of them have ditched me, but Alex seems to like me. She wouldn't ditch me, right?" Steve thought to himself. He soon became so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the elevator door open.

"Steve!" Alex cried out as she stepped out of the elevator. Steve turned his head towards the elevator and was captivated by the sight in front of him. Alex walked over to him, her floral print skirt swished lightly with each step she took. Her scoop neck shirt fit nicely on her torso and complimented her slightly curvy body. And her long brown hair that she usually kept in a pony tail fell freely down her back.

"Sorry I'm late. Pepper was doing my hair. Did I keep you waiting long?"

"I-I. No. You—- you look very-— wow. I mean beautiful," Steve jabbered. "I mean not that you don't always look –"

"Thanks, Steve," Alex gushed which saved Steve from further embarrassment. "So where are we going?"

"Umm, well, I was thinking we could have a picnic in Central Park," Steve suggested. "I have sandwiches and stuff."

"That sounds lovely," Alex said as she took his free hand in hers and left Stark Towers for the park.

* * *

After walking around the park, Alex and Steve found a nice shady place under a tree to set the blanket Steve had brought for their picnic. Once they finished setting up, Steve began to take out the food he had brought. Alex watched hungrily as he took out bread, salami, and other sandwich making materials as well as cookies and juice.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" Alex asked as she bit her lip. "You're going to make me fat."

Steve laughed at her comment and replied,

"I wasn't sure what to bring, so I just got whatever I could think of. Is that okay?"

"That's better than okay," she grinned as shoved a cookie in her mouth and began to make her sandwich. Steve smiled at her enthusiasm and helped himself to a cookie

"So what made you think about having a picnic date?" Alex inquired.

"Well, I didn't know where else to take you," he admitted. "Everywhere seems pretty busy right now and, to be honest, I wanted some alone time with you."

"Well, it was a good idea," she complimented. "There's no one here to bother us. I don't have to worry about rude waiters. And I can eat all the sandwiches I want," she stated as she took a bite of her food.

The two ate idly and talked about frivolous things. It was much like the first time she and Steve ate lunch together, only this time he wasn't paying much attention to her words. He was amused at how she would make gestures with her hands when she was explaining something. He was captivated by how her eyes seemed to light up when she got excited about something. But, most of all, he just enjoyed the sound of her voice.

"Steve, look at that," she called out as she pointed to a cloud. "Doesn't it look like a dinosaur?"

Steve looked up at said cloud and replied,

"I don't know. It kind of looks like a crocodile."

"What?" Alex asked as she laid down on the blanket. "No, that's obviously a dinosaur. As a matter a fact, I think it's a T-Rrex. Look at its little arms," she teased.

"Okay, if you say so." Steve scoffed as he followed Alex's example and laid down next to her on the blanket. "Oh look, that one kind of looks like a whale," he pointed.

"Or a manatee," Alex piped which caused Steve to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, or that."

As time passed by and the two continued to point out interesting clouds, Alex and Steve moved closer and closer to each other until Alex had her head leaned against Steve's chest and Steve had an arm lightly wrapped around her.

"That cloud looks like Yoshi," she yawned.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"You know that cute green dinosaur in the games I'm always playing," she yawned.

"Alex, are you tired?"

"A little bit," she responded sleepily.

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked as he sat up.

"No," Alex whined. "I want to stay here with you. You're comfortable."

Steve blushed slightly at her comment before he cleared his throat and stated, "It's getting late. I should take you home."

"Okay," she sighed as she got up from the blanket. The two collected their things before they made their way back to Stark Towers.

"Wait!" Alex cried out as they passed a bakery on their way home.

"What is it?"

"I need to buy something," she responded as she hastily entered the store and ordered a dozen donuts.

"What do you need all those donuts for?" inquired Steve as she paid for them and left.

"I need them to butter up my dad."

"Are you saying that you're—"

"Yes," she interrupted as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers in his. "I'm going to tell my dad about us."

**A/N: Apparently, I spell doughnuts like a British person :x (At least that's what my editor said). Anyway, sorry if any of you thought I spent to much time writing about before the date. I just really wanted to capture the 'first date jitters' as my sister calls it since you know, it's Steve- just look at the man -w- Reviews would be much appericated an I'll try to update ASP but I have my frist chem test, a wgs paper, a lab report, and a presentation all due Tuesday -,- but i'll probably procrastinate that :x**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, some one mentioned to me my language in the last few chapters (such as "I'm going to kiss his _" and "d*mmit") so I'm sorry if I offend anyone. I didn't mean to, but from now on I'll put a warning if there is cursing and such, okay. Anyway, enjoy. I only made use of the phrase "darn it" once towards the end and that's it :x**

On the elevator ride up to Tony's office Alex anxiously bounced around.

"You alright, Alex?" Steve asked as he lightly squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine," she lied as she continued to bounce around.

"Alex," Steve began.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "I never had to tell my dad I was seeing someone since it never really affected him, so I'm not sure if he's going to freak out and be overprotective or be okay with it. Plus, that conversation we had earlier was no help."

"Don't worry," Steve reassured. "Everything will be fine. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No," Alex responded. "I'll be fine. Plus, he might want to beat you up."

Steve chuckled at her comment before the elevator stopped on his floor.

"Okay. Tell me how everything goes, I guess," Steve said awkwardly which caused Alex to giggle.

"I will," she responded as she tip- toed to kiss him softly.

"Bye, Steve," she said as he exited the elevator. He waved a 'good bye' to her before the elevator closed and continued to make its way to the top floor. When she finally reached her destination, Alex let out a sigh before she stepped out of the elevator.

"Dad," she called out.

"I'm over here," a male voice responded. Alex walked over to where she heard Tony and saw him at his desk looking through schematics.

"What are you up to?" she asked curiously.

"Just looking through some building designs for a company," he responded as he looked up from his work. "Why are you so dressed up?" he asked. "You always wear jeans and a tee-shirt."

"I felt like wearing a skirt today. Anyway, I brought you some donuts," she grinned as she took out the donuts from the bag. Tony grinned as he took a jelly filled donut and took a bite out of it.

"How did Clint like those arrows we made?," Tony mumbled with half of a donut in his mouth.

"He seemed to like them. Anyway, I have something to tell you."

Tony's eyes widened as he swallowed the donut and asked, "What did you do? Did you crash my car?"

"What?" scoffed Alex. "No."

"Did Fury trick you into signing some contract and so you're now a S.H.E.I.L.D agent?"

"No," whined Alex annoyed.

"Did you, by any chance, make my suit explode?"

"NO!" she exclaimed. "I have a boy friend."

"That's it?" Tony asked as if he was expecting more.

"Yeah. I just thought you should know. And how on earth am I going to make your suit explode?"

"I have no idea," Tony sighed in relief. "So who's the lucky bastard?" he asked as he took another donut.

"Oh, it's no one. Just Steve," she said, whispering the last part. Tony practically chocked on his donut when he heard her say 'Steve'. "Dad, are you alright?" she asked frantically as she gave him a whack on the back.

"Excuse me, did you just say you were dating _Steve_?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Steve _Rogers_?"

"Yes."

"Captain America?"

"Yes!"

"Why couldn't you have just crashed my car?" Tony whispered to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Dad, it's not a big deal. You said I could date who ever I wanted as long I told you."

"No!" Tony affirmed. "I did not say that."

"You implied it," Alex pointed out. "Anyway, I don't know why you're so hung up on it. Steve's really nice, we get along well, and he insisted I tell you about us; that's a gentleman right there. And isn't it much better that I date a gentlemen than some punk?."

"Did you tell your mother?" Tony asked bluntly.

"No. I—"

"Do you think your mother would approve of this?"

"Of me dating Steve?" Alex questioned. "Sure."

"Oh, really?," Tony remarked. "You're telling me that your mom wouldn't mind if you were dating a super solider from the 1940's whose been frozen for seventy years?"

"Well, when you put it that way—"

"Jarvis," Tony called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call Christina Allweather."

"Right away, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S responded as he dialed Christina.

"Dad?" Alex questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "What are you do—"

"Hello," Christina's voice answered as her face appeared on a holographic screen.

"Christina, hi. How are you?" Tony responded.

"Tony?What happened?," Christina asked with slight panic in her voice. "Don't tell me Alex is in the hospital."

"What? No," he assured.

"Then why are you calling?" she sighed.

"I just have a bit of information that I thought you'd like to know."

"So she is in the hospital," she gasped. "Tony, how could you let something happen to her?—"

"Alex is not in the hospital! I'm a responsible parent," Tony rambled.

"Okay, what is it that you have to tell me that's so important that you have to call me while I'm at work?. I have patients waiting on me."

"Well your daughter—"

"Mom, I have a boyfriend," Alex interrupted. The room stood silent for a while as Christina raised her eyebrow and looked at the two skeptically.

"Okay, annnddd?"

"That's it," piped Alex. "I have a boyfriend. Dad thought you should know. Everything's fine."

"No, everything's not fine," complained Tony.

"Tony, she's nineteen; she can have a boyfriend. And as I recall, you were pretty friendly with the ladies way before you were her age."

"Well…yeah, but at least I didn't date eighty year olds."

"He's not eighty," Alex defended.

"Wait a minute," Christina began, "how old is this—"

"Steve. His name is Steve and he's twenty…something."

"Yeah, right," Tony scoffed.

"Look," Alex said as she showed her mom a picture of Steve that she had taken with her phone when they went to the beach. "See, does that look like an eighty year old to you?"

"No. Actually, he looks twenty-four and handsome. Is he nice?"

"He's really nice. We play video games and go for walks in the park, and—"

"And he trains her to—umf," Tony groaned as Alex elbowed him in the stomach.

"He also kind of helps me train and do exercise and stuff."

"Oh, that's good. I was worried that you weren't going to get enough exercise…or vitamins…or sunlight."

"Ha ha, very funny, mom," Alex said sarcastically. "Go back to your patients. I'll call you tomorrow night or something, okay?"

"Okay, honey. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Alex responded as Christina hung up on her. A few seconds later, Alex let out a long sigh and turned her attention to her father. "Okay. So mom knows now," Alex stated awkwardly as Tony groaned again. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I thought Clint was training you, not Natasha."

"Sorry, dad," Alex whispered "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be fine."

"Are you mad at me?' she asked innocently.

"For the bruise?" he questioned. "No."

"I meant for going out with Steve."

Tony sighed for a minute before he said, "No. I'm not mad. It's just—I didn't expect this. It's kind of a lot to take in."

"Well, I didn't except to find you passed out on the floor dressed as Santa when I was eight, but I turned out perfectly fine." Tony chuckled at Alex's remark and ruffled the top of her hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay," she chirped as she gave him a soft smile. "I forgive you. I just wish you would be okay with me dating Steve," she murmured as she half buried her face in Tony's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Darn it," Tony cursed quietly to himself before he let out a sigh. He rubbed his hand up and down Alex's back a few times before he said, "You can date Steve."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just don't make out in front of me."

"Okay, dad," Alex giggled as she kissed his cheek like a little kid. "We won't. Come on. Let's go play Ultimate Street Fighter."

"You're on," Tony responded as he made his way to the coach with Alex.

* * *

"Wait a minute— you kissed my cheek," he said

"Yeah, so?" Alex questioned as she continued to hit buttons and attack Tony's character. "I've been doing that since forever."

"You kissed Steve."

"Only like 3—4— 7 times at most," Alex uttered.

"I have Steve germs," he stated half mortified as he dropped his controller and began wiping where Alex had kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what's this building you're working on anyway?" Alex asked curiously as Tony continued to go through 3-D schematics in the lab.

"I already told you: building designs for a company," Tony answered. Not paying much attention to Alex.

"I know that," Alex scoffed. "But what company? What for?" Alex asked as her curiosity grew more and more.

"Why do you want to know?" Tony inquired. "Interested in the family business?" he mocked.

"No; I just want to know what's keeping my dad from helping me build something super awesome!" Alex explained.

"You can build awesome stuff anytime you want. You've got the lab here and the lab in NYU next week—"

"Dad, the labs in NYU are not going to let me build arrows that explode. Now tell me!"

"Okay, well if you really want to know," Tony began, "the C.E.O of a science institution I can't remember is making a new building. And since he wants it to be as eco- friendly as possible, he wants Stark Industries' help since my building is the most self sufficient and sustainable building on the East Coast."

"Wow," Alex uttered impressed. "I didn't know your name was Captain Planet. Good job, dad," she grinned.

"Thank you, but don't give me a nickname with the name 'Captain' in it."

"Why not?" Alex whined.

"Ummm, hello," interrupted a voice from the door.

"That's why," Tony uttered. "What are you doing here, Captain?" Tony asked semi annoyed.

"I-umm. Came to get Alex. Umm—for training," Steve fumbled.

"Right," Tony scoffed. "Drop the act, Captain Obvious, I know about you and Alex."

"You do?"

"Yeah; I'm a genius. I can figure things out," Tony stated self-righteously.

"Yeah, right," Alex scoffed. "You practicably had a spaz attack when I told you."

"Hey!" Tony whined which caused Steve to chuckle softly.

"So…training?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Steve said as he gestured to leave. Alex followed him and waved a small 'good bye' to Tony.

"Why couldn't she have just crashed my car," he sighed as the elevator closed.

* * *

"So when did you tell him?" Steve asked as Alex punched his forearms.

"Last night," she huffed as she continued to punch and block an attacks from Steve. "I would have told you, but then we played video games."

"That's okay," he replied as he dodged a right hook from Alex. "Nice one," he complimented. "All you have to do is Clint's training for the day and then you're done."

"Yay," Alex cheered which earned her a grin from Steve. "Do you want to watch a movie after ward? Or do you want to walk around the city? Because I've been meaning to check out the shops around 9th Street, but I can always do that later."

"Let's go for a walk," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "We can watch movies later," he stated as he pressed his forehead against Alex's.

"Steve, you're all sweaty," Alex whined playfully as turned her head to the right and scrunched her face a little. Steve laughed at her reaction and moved to place a kiss on her left cheek. "Don't kiss me, Steve. I'm sweaty too. It feels icky."

"It looks icky too," interrupted a voice apathetically.

"Sorry, Clint, we didn't know you were— Natasha?" Alex asked confusedly since she paid no attention to the person's voice. "What are you doing here? Where's Clint?"

"Clint got sent on a mission, so I've been told to train you until her gets back," she stated monotonously.

"I thought you were on a mission," Alex stated bluntly.

"I got back last night. Now, I don't know what Clint makes you do, but drop and give me 100 push-ups," she commanded.

"What?" Alex said flabbergasted. "Do you want my arms to fall off? I am not doing 100 push-ups. I can barely do 40!"

"Wow, Clint went easy on you," she muttered which caused Alex to scoff.

"Look, I don't have time for your hard core training that will probably kill me. I already did my hour of training. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go hang out with Steve," Alex huffed as she began to leave the training room. Steve slowly followed her out, but the Russian Spy stopped the two.

"Fury would like to have a word with you," Natasha addressed Alex.

"What for?" Alex inquired raising an eyebrow. "I didn't violate our contract."

"This is not about your contract," she affirmed

"Then what is it about?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself," a voice boomed as it entered the training room. Alex turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw that it belonged to none other than Nick Fury.

"That's not creepy at all," Alex thought before she said, "Fine. I'll ask him. Steve, I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Got it," he nodded as he exited the training room.

"Ok, what do you want, Fury?" she asked plainly.

"Y' know, you really have a knack for making things."

"If you're talking about the arrows I made Clint then, thanks, I guess, but it's not a big deal."

"Where did you get the idea from? I've never seen anyone create something like that—, not even Tony."

"Umm, I got it from one of the shows my old roommate used to watch— I don't remember the name of it, but they used it to kill some weird robot thing," Alex responded bluntly. "Is that all you wanted to ask me? Because you could have just asked my dad; he did help me make the arrows, so you should give him some credit for it— –"

"I didn't come here just to ask you where you got your ideas. I came here to ask you if you are interested in making other devices, such as the ones you made Clint, for my other agents."

"Are you asking me if I want to make weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D agents?" Alex inquired. "Because if you are, the answer is no. I made those arrows for Clint because he's my friend, I was bored, and I wanted to try something new. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some where to be." Alex began leaving the training room, but was once again stopped by Natasha.

"Alex, what is it that you're studying?" Fury asked authoritatively.

"Engineering, duh."

"And why are you studying it?" he continued.

"To get a degree in it and get a job. Do you not know how college works?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"But why would you want to waste your time with years of schooling just to get some mediocre job when you can start working now. You've proven yourself to be more than qualified for being a top engineer for—"

"For S.H.I.E.L.D. I know," Alex interrupted. "But why would I want for work for an organization that I don't even completely know about and only expects one thing from me and probably won't even let me build the things that I want to."

"Well to deal with regardless. You can't always do whatever you want," Fury pointed out as he gave Alex a stern look.

"Not if I work for Stark Industries," Alex blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Alex began, "I could go work in Stark Industries. At least there I know what I'm getting myself into and I could build whatever I want whenever I want."

"Oh really? And do you think that's what your mother would have wanted for you? To be handed a job from your father?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not falling for your tricks Natasha. My mother would have wanted me to have a normal life and there's nothing normal about working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"There's also nothing normal about dating a man who was frozen for 70 years, but that doesn't stop you," Natasha pointed out snidely.

"Okay, I'm done," Alex spat out as she began to hastily leave the training room. "Stick to our contract, Fury," Alex called out from the elevators. "I'll keep out of your agents' business and you keep out of mine!"

* * *

"Alex, there you are!" Steve called out as Alex entered the lobby. "What took you so long?"

"I had to deal with stuff," she sighed. "Can we just go?"

"Sure. To 9th street. Right?,"

"Yes," Alex smiled softly.

The two spent the afternoon browsing small shops and talking. Alex bought a few figurines from a store that sold anime and video games novelties.

"Oh my gosh," Alex giggled.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he looked up from the Archie's comics he was perusing.

"Look," Alex said as she pointed to a stuffed Captain America Plushie.

"You're kidding right?" Steve scoffed softly as he took a closer look at the plushie .

"Look, they have everyone else too!" Alex cheered as she checked out the plush Iron Man. "Wow, they managed to make Hulk look cute and cuddly." "Ugh," Alex groaned quietly. "Why did they make a Nicky Fury plushie?"

"What's wrong with it?" Steve asked. "They got his eye patch, right?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. I can always use it as a voodoo doll if I wanted to. It's just him," Alex huffed as she recalled her talk with Fury earlier that day.

"What about him?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alex," Steve stated with a stern voice. "What happened with Fury? What did he want to talk to you for?"

"It's nothing, really. It's just—, he wanted me to make weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D and I said no. That's it."

"Alex."

"Okay," she sighed knowing that he wanted more of an explanation. "Because of that, Natasha also tried to use her skills to trick me into accepting the offer. After I, said that I could just work for Stark Industries. She brought up my mom and my relationship with you which is kind of a low blow," she stated slightly annoyed as she looked away from him.

"Hey," Steve said as he gently grabbed Alex's chin and made her face him. "Don't let it get to you. You already know that Natasha will say anything to get what she needs."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay," Steve responded after he gave Alex a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked as she smiled a bit.

"That was for being Alex: the girl too smart to fall for Natasha's tricks."

Alex grinned at his remark and gave him a quick kiss like he had given her.

"What was that for?" he asked feeling caught off-guard.

"That," she began, "was for being cuter than a Captain America plushie."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex inched closer to Steve so that her head was resting on his shoulder and Steve wrapped an arm around her as the two watched the large screen in front of them. They watched as Aurora and Prince Philip danced in the royal court and Aurora's dress changed from blue to pink.

"Y'know, I always wanted what Aurora had," Alex admitted as she looked up at Steve.

"A dress that changes colors?," joked Steve.

"No," she playfully scoffed. "I meant I always wanted someone to wake me up with a kiss; it's sweet and romantic and—"

"Hey, what about the kisses I give you?" Steve asked, trying to sound offended. "Aren't those sweet?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Alex answered playfully. "Remind me what those are like again?" she teased before her lips were attacked by Steve's. She giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers before he asked,

"Was that sweet enough for you?"

"That and something else," she stated before she attacked his lips, biting his lower lip in the process. But before Steve could respond, the two were interrupted by someone groaning.

"I said no making out in front of me," Tony groaned as turned on the lights to see Alex and Steve on the couch kissing which caused the two to pull away from each other.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the fact that Tony had had walked in on them.

"What are you guys watching?" Tony asked as he made his way to the couch.

"Sleeping Beauty," Alex responded.

"Seems fitting," Tony remarked as he gestured to Steve. "But you two should get out more. You've stayed home watching movies all week.

"Where do you want us to go?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know. Somewhere where I don't have to see you make out," he stated as he sat himself between Alex and Steve. He flipped through channels idly until he came across the movie 'White Chicks'.

"Hey, look," Tony chuckled. "White Chicks is on."

"Y'know, dad," Alex sighed, "I think you're right. Steve and I do need to go out more. Come on, Steve, let's go somewhere where we can make out," she said plainly as she got up from the couch. Steve said nothing as he too got up and followed her to the elevator.

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed frantically. "Where are you guys going?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe a club or something. I heard about this great club on 35th street and I've been meaning to check it out."

"Wait!" Tony cried out. "I'll go too. In fact, I'll tell Pepper and everyone else to come too."

"Are you sure, dad?" Alex asked innocently as. "I don't think it's your scene."

"Are you kidding," Tony scoffed. "If there's one thing Tony Stark can do, it's party."

"Okay then. You go get everyone else. We'll meet you in the lobby," she replied as she made her way down the stairs with Steve.

* * *

"So where exactly is this club?" Tony asked as he looked around. "Because all I see are stores and Korean restaurants."

"We're almost there. Look, it's right over there," she stated as she pointed to a glass door that read 'Club Karaoke' in neon lights.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope! Come on! Let's go," Alex cheered as she pushed the glass door open and walked up the 'club's' steps. Steve and Thor followed her in as Tony sighed in annoyance.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Clint mocked as he pushed the glass door.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. She's been telling me she wanted to go there during training."

"I thought they were going to a real club with dancing, and alcohol, and people making out. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because this is priceless," he sneered as entered the 'club'.

Tony groaned softly before he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Tony. It won't be that bad," Pepper affirmed.

"I guess you're right," Tony sighed before he entered the karaoke club.

* * *

"Then turn around and stick it out. Even white boys got to shout," Clint rapped as he did the gestures in the Sir Mixalot music video.

"Baby got back!" sang Alex and Thor in the seconded microphone as they lightly tapped their butts to imitate the girls in the video. Pepper laughed at how ridiculous they were acting while Tony sulked in the corner of their private room; when Pepper realized this, she immediately spoke up.

"Come on, Tony. Don't be like that."

"If I have to sit through those three rap to another song from the 90's, I'm leaving."

"Then come sing with me," Pepper insisted. "It will be nice."

"Pepper, I love you, but I'm not going to sing."

"Tony," Pepper asserted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked as the song finished.

"Your dad and I are going to sing."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"Awwe, that's cute," Alex cooed. "Well you kids have fun. Steve and I are going to order more snacks."

"Get me some sake if you can," Tony asked before Pepper handed him a microphone and music began playing.

Alex nodded her head as she left the room that they had rented for Karaoke. From outside, she could make out Tony and Pepper taking turns singing the lines, "Don't go breaking my heart. I couldn't if I tried." She ordered some food.

"So are you having fun?."

"Yeah, I guess. You, Clint, and Thor were pretty funny to watch,."he responded as he ordered the drinks

"Thanks. You should sing, Steve," Alex encouraged.

"I'm not sure. I don't know many songs," Steve admitted.

"Thor doesn't know many songs and he still sang," Alex pointed. "We can do a duet that everyone knows, okay?"

"Fine," Steve agreed as the waitress handed them their food and drinks. When they returned to their karaoke room, Pepper and Tony had just finished singing. Clint was laughing at Tony's performance, which was causing Tony to glare at him.

"Oh, just ignore Clint," Pepper said as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "I really enjoyed singing with you. Wasn't it fun?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Tony sighed which earned him a small smile from Pepper.

"Hey, dad, Steve got you your drinks," Alex mentioned as she placed them down on the table in the middle of the room. She then made her way to the front of the room with Steve and entered the code for the song she was going to sing with him.

Steve's heart began to beat a little faster and he began shaking his leg a bit. He was feeling a bit nervous and had no idea what song Alex had chosen. Alex had noticed his uneasiness so she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his as the music began to play. When it was her queue she , began to sing.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere~"

Steve immediately recognized the song and felt confident as he sang his lines.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere."

As the song progressed, Pepper joined the two and started to sing. Soon Thor, Clint, and Tony began singing too.

"Don't stop believing!" they all chorused as the song ended. Alex laughed at everyone's enthusiasm and took a seat on the empty couch.

"Okay, whoever wants to go next, here," she huffed as she held up the microphone.

'You're not going to sing anymore?" Steve asked slightly upset since he enjoyed hearing Alex sing.

"I will. I'm just really thirsty."

"I'll take that," Tony slurred as he took the microphone from Alex. He stumbled to the front of the room and chose out a song.

"What is he going to sing?" Alex asked Pepper.

"I have no idea," Pepper answered as Tony began to move his hips to the beat of the song.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah," he sang.

"Oh no," whispered to herself half disturbed. "Why did he have to choose that song?"

"You alright, Alex?" Steve asked concerned,

"Yeah, I'm fine— Nope I take that back," she stated as Tony sang the words 'I'm sexy and I know it', took off his shirt, and began waving it around. "Tell me when it's over," she shuttered as she buried her face into Steve's side.

* * *

"Whoa, we're half way there," Alex and Steve sang into the first microphone.

"Whoa, living on a prayer," Clint and Thor sang into the second microphone.

Pepper slightly head banged as the four chorused, "Take my hand and we'll make it—I swear. Living on a prayer~" and Tony nodded his head, : semi- buzzed from all of the sake he had drunken.

The four all shared a laugh when the song finished which was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," said the Korean woman that had shown them to their room two hours ago. "But you're time is almost up. Please collect your things and pay up front, okay?"

"Okay," Pepper responded for the group. "Thank you."

After the Korean woman left the room, everyone began to get their stuff and paid before leaving.

When they arrived back at Stark Towers, they each went to their separate rooms. Alex saw Pepper helping Tony to the elevator and asked, "Pepper, do you need help with my dad?"

"No, it's fine," she replied as she guided him to the elevator. "I'm just going to put him to bed."

"Pepper," he slurred. "The elevator is gone."

"That's because you didn't press the elevator button," Pepper sighed.

"Oh, right," he laughed as he pressed the button.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to this. Good night, Alex, Steve," she said as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside with Tony.

When the doors closed, Alex asked Steve,

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. I did. I liked hearing you sing," he smiled.

"Ummm, thanks," she blushed. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Hey, what was that song you sang by yourself after Pepper sang?" he asked as the second set of elevator doors opened.

"You mean 'I'm Yours'?"

"Yes that one. Will you sing it to me?"

"It's a thirty second elevator ride," Alex pointed out as she stepped into the elevator.

"So?"

"Fine. I won't hesitate no more. No more. It cannot wait," she sang before Steve swiftly kissed her when the elevator stopped on her floor. She smiled into the kissed and whispered, "I'm yours," as she pulled away.

"Good night, Steve," she whispered as she stepped off of the elevator.

"Good night, Alex."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I tried to make it as cute as possible because the next chapter gets more dramatic so this kind of balances it out. Please review, I would love to know what you think or if you have any questions/comments/ concerns. -lala**


	17. Chapter 17

"Why don't we have any Fruit Loops?" Alex whined as she went through the kitchen cabinets searching for the fruity cereal.

"Alex, I'm pretty sure you can eat something other than 'Fruit Fruit Loops' for breakfast," Tony pointed out as he took a bite out of his waffles.

"They're not for me to eat to eat for breakfast. They're for me to eat in class when I get bored," she sighed. "Wait— I found them!" she cheered as she took the box of Fruit Loops and shoved it in her bag.

"Oh yeah!, I forgot you start class today," Tony mumbled.

"Thanks, dad. I only reminded you a million times," Alex scoffed as she left the kitchen and made her way downstairs.

"Notebook: check. Pens: check. Fruit Loops: check," Alex mumbled to herself as she walked to the elevator not paying attention to her surroundings. She was interrupted from her thoughts when someone called out her name.

She looked up, saw Steve walking toward her, and smiled.

"Steve, good morning" she greeted as she gave him a quick kiss. "Kiss from my boy friend: check."

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"I'm just checking off everything that I need in my head."

"Need for what?"

"Everything I need before I go to class."

"Oh, yeah. You start classes today."

"Do guys ever listen?" Alex inquired while she raised an eyebrow. "I told you yesterday to meet me at that yogurt station on 6th Street today at two."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so used to you being here and us going to places together," he admitted

"It's okay," she stated as she kissed him on the cheek before she stepped into the elevator. "Just be there at two o'clock. Alright?."

"I will," Steve promised as she waved good bye to her.

* * *

"Where are you, Steve?" Alex sighed as she sat alone just outside the yogurt station; she had been waiting there for half an hour, but Steve had not arrived yet. She tried calling his phone again, but all she got was his voice mail.

"Hi, this is Steve," Steve's voiced echoed from the phone's speakers. "Sorry I can't come to the phone right now—". Alex hung up midsentence and shoved her phone in her bag.

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" she thought as she got up and began walking to the train. "What is he doing?"

When she arrived back at Stark Towers, she immediately went to the training room to see if he was there.

"Steve?" she called out, but got no response. "Maybe he's in the rec room," Alex thought as she began to exit the training room. She was stopped, however, when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She turned around and saw someone stepping out from the corner of the room.

"Alex," Fury's voice demanded, "I need to have a word with you."

"Okay, well stop doing that thing where you pop out of the shadows; it's creepy. Also, you're going to have to wait on that talk. I'm looking for Steve, so now is not a good time," she rambled as she once again began to leave the training room.

"Steve's not here, Alex," Fury stated which caused Alex to stop and face him.

"Okay, then where is he?" she inquired as she gave Fury a suspicious look.

"That's classified information, Miss. Stark."

"What do you mean classified?"

"Miss. Stark, Captain America's whereabouts is top secret S.H.I.E.L.D information that cannot be given to non- S.H.I.E.L.D work—"

"Okay, I get it," Alex interrupted slightly irritated. "I said I was't going to work for you so, now you're not going to tell me where Steve is. Fine. Whatever; just tell me when he's coming back," she demanded

"That is also classified information."

"I'm his girl friend!" Alex pointed out. "I have a right to know."

"I am well aware of your relationship with Steve," Fury began, "I've had Natasha keep an eye on you two and she has informed me that he seems to care a great deal about you."

"Y'know, I'm starting to really question Natasha's spying abilities because every time you tell me something that Natasha has told you, it is one of the most obvious things in the world! Of course Steve cares about me. We've been dating for two weeks. We we're really close friends before that. Why does any of this matter all of a sudden?!"

"It matters because it makes you a liability."

"I thought I was already a 'liability'," Alex scoffed as she air quoted the word liability. "That's why I agreed to do that training with Clint and Steve, so, in case anything happened, I can defend myself and my dad won't have to worry about me."

"Well, that's what I hoped for and what you agreed to, but now you're a threat to Steve and we can't have that."

"Jesus, Fury., Whatever you're trying say, say it already!" Alex spat out, annoyed at his ambiguity.

"Alex, look, I can't stop you from being Tony's daughter, but I can't have you be in a serious relationship with Steve unless you can prove to me that you won't be liability."

"I don't have to prove anything to you. If you don't know how a relationship works, let me tell you: they're between two people; not two people and the head of some secret organization. Okay?!" Alex shouted as she clenched her fist in anger.

"Alex, you don't understand—"

"I do understand!" she spat. "You're trying to use Steve to get me to work for you! Well, guess what, Fury? If you thought that I wasn't going to make you weapons before, I'm really not going to make anything for you now. I've been pretty co-operative with you considering the circumstances. Heck, I even made one of your agents a top quality weapon and maybe if I got to know you or Natasha or any of your other agents well, I would have liked them and made weapons for them willingly. But no, you have to go and antagonize me and try to create a system where you try to screw me over because my dad won't do your bidding so you go and think 'let me get his daughter to do it'. And this excuse that I'm a liability to Steve is bull because if you were really concerned about it then, you would have kept me from being friends with him— –or friends with Thor and Clint for that matter. So drop it! I'm not doing anything for you or S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, and that's final!"

With those words, she stormed out of the training room before Fury could stop her. The elevator ride to her room was quiet. She did not make a single sound and did not say a single word to Thor or Pepper whom she saw pass her as she walked. She simply went straight to her room, closed the door, and locked it.

Once inside though, she let out a loud huff and went straight to her drawers and began shuffling through her bottom drawer. A few seconds later, she pulled out a circuit board connected to a USB adapter and plugged into a panel in her wall that was connected to the building's data.

"Jarvis," Alex uttered as a few tears escaped her eye.

"Yes, Miss. Alex," Jarvis responded.

"I'm going to need you to activate sequence 0028," she requested as she typed in a code into Jarvis' system.

"Are you under attack, Alex?" Jarvis asked.

"Not necessarily," she answered as her voice cracked a bit. "I just need to make sure no one can see what I'm about to do

"Then I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You can now," she whispered as she pressed the 'enter' button, which caused all the lights in her room to turn off. The windows were blocked by solid medal gates and a second metal door pulled out from the sides of the walls, covering the wooden door Alex had locked earlier.

Alex had locked herself in her room. There was no light in her room except the blue glow that was being emitted from the door. And it was in this dark that Alex threw herself onto her bed and began to punch it.

"Steve," she cried out, her sound being muffled by her pillow. "Where are you? Why is Fury doing this?" she shouted as she continued to throw punches into the mattress below her. "He can't do this to me!" she yelled. After a few minutes she ceased punching her bed and turned to her side. She then tucked in her knees, got in the fetal position and began to cry in frustration.

"He can't do this to us," she whispered to herself.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was little too dramatic :x but I had to. Anyway as usual, your comments/reviews are much appreciated **


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm never doing that again," Alex muttered to herself as she took aspirin and drank water.  
"Never doing what again, exactly?" Tony asked out of the blue which caused Alex to jump slightly.  
"Oh, God, dad. Don't scare me like that. It's too early for that."  
"Sorry," Tony chuckled. "But where were you last night?" Tony asked as he noted Alex's groggy appearance. "You look like you woke up with a hangover."  
"Haha. Very funny," Alex scoffed. "I was playing video games all night," Alex lied as she took another sip of water. "I also had a bunch of Monster so I didn't sleep at all."  
"Umm…okay. I thought you were done with your hard-core gamer days," Tony pointed out.  
"I had nothing else to do," Alex sighed. "Steve is on a mission and—"  
"Really? I was wondering where he went," Tony mumbled which earned him a slight glare from Alex. "Anyway," Tony sighed, "are you going to join Pepper and me for dinner tonight?"  
"No. I think I'll just order pizza and play some more video games," she answered.  
Tony raised an eyebrow at her before he asked,  
"You aren't becoming a hermit because Steve isn't here, are you?"  
"What?" she responded defensively. "No," she scoffed. "I always do that around the first day of school. Go ask mom," she dared.  
"No, it's ok. Just don't stay up all night and make sure you do your school work," Tony said, trying to imitate an uptight parent.  
"Is that supposed to be your attempt to be 'dad of the year'?" Alex teased which made Tony turn around and face her.  
"Is it working?" Tony asked wittily which earned him a soft laugh from Alex.  
"A little," she replied with a weak smile.  
"Hey, Alex, is everything alright?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine, daddy," she answered as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go to class now, I'll see you later."

* * *

"No! No! No!" Alex shouted to the TV screen as she watched Kirby knock out her Pikachu. She huffed in frustration and took a large bite of her meat lover's pizza.  
"You skipped out on training to play video games and eat pizza?" a voice scoffed as someone entered the room.  
"I'm doing homework, Clint," Alex mumbled, pointing to the notebook and calculator that were lying on the coffee table.  
"Right," he sneered as he took a spot next to her on the couch.  
"Want to play?" she asked as she handed him a remote.  
"I want to know why you haven't trained in four days," Clint responded as the game began.  
"I'm mad. I don't feel like training," she responded monotonously as she aggressively pressed the buttons on her controller.  
"Are you mad at me?" Clint asked nonchalantly.  
"No."  
"Then come and train with me," he suggested as he made his Charizard attack Alex's Princess Peach.  
"Why?"  
"Because I miss you," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"You mean you miss making me do a million pushups until my arms fall off?"  
"That too," Clint chuckled. "But seriously, come train with me. I promise I won't go so hard on you today."  
"How about if you beat me, I'll train today," Alex suggested as she attacked Clint's Charizard.  
"Deal," Clint uttered as a small smirk crept on his face.  
"Wait," Alex began as she gave Clint a strange look. "Why are you—ahh!" she exclaimed as Clint used his left arm to push her to the couch cushion and keep her there. "Clint, you jerk," she mumbled as she attempted to free herself from Clint's grip.  
Within a few seconds, Clint was able to weaken Alex's character and, when she was finally able to free herself, he delivered the final blow, knocking her out and claiming victory.  
"I win," he grinned.  
"No, you cheated," Alex huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Yeah, well, you didn't say no cheating," Clint pointed out as he got up from the coach. "Come on, let's go."  
"W-wait," Alex stuttered. "Did Fury put you up to this?" she sighed unsure if she was able to trust him.  
"Why do you ask?" Clint inquired.  
"I don't know," Alex sighed. "Fury's been on my case for a while and after what I told him last time, I thought that this might be one of his schemes." Clint chuckled softly, which caused Alex to ask, "What's so funny?"  
"I'm not the kind of spy that gets sent to do stuff like that. Usually Natasha is," Clint stated. Alex giggled slightly and mouthed the words 'of course'. "This right here, is me telling you 'I kicked your butt in Super Smash Bros, let's go train'."

* * *

"Fine," she agreed, trusting Clint. "I'll go."  
"37…38," Alex huffed as she pushed her body weight off the floor.  
"Come on, feel the burn," Clint said monotonously.  
"I felt the burn on push up 28. Now I have no feeling in my arms!" she whined collapsing to the floor.  
"Come on, Alex. Two more," Clint exhorted.  
"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Alex bellowed softly. "And at least I did two more than yesterday."  
Clint chuckled softly before responding,  
"Just a little and you did 40 two days ago; you're slacking."  
"Whatever," Alex mumbled. "Well, I'm done for the day. Same time tomorrow, bro?"  
"Yup," Clint answered as Alex left the training room. "Hey, Alex," Clint began, "do you think that you could—"  
"For the third time, Clint," Alex affirmed, "I'm not going to make you anymore arrows."  
After she finished training, Alex took a shower, got dressed, and lied down on her bed. She grew bored and began flipping through photos on her phone. She laughed at the photo she took of the man wearing a panda suit at Union Square earlier that day and grinned at the embarrassing picture she took of Thor. She continued to look through photos until she came across one photo in particular: it was a photo of her and Steve that Pepper had taken a while back when they were singing at the karaoke club. Their hands were intertwined with each other's and they were facing one another, smiling.  
"It's been a week, Steve," Alex thought to herself. "Why aren't you back yet?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
"Come in," she replied.  
A few seconds later, Alex saw Pepper enter her room and she sat up.  
"Hey, Pepper. How are you?" inquired Alex.  
"Hi, Alex. I'm fine. Tony just wanted to know how you were doing."  
"I'm fine," she sighed.  
"You miss Steve, don't you?"  
"Yes," she admitted. "But don't tell my dad. I don't want him to worry about me."  
"Alex," Pepper began as she walked over to Alex's bed and sat next to her, "Whether he admits it or not your dad's always going to worry about you. You're his daughter and he loves you."  
"I love him too. He should know that. I let him beat me at 'Deadliest Warriors' once in a while," Alex joked which caused Pepper to let out a small giggle.  
"Speaking of which, he told me to bring you downstairs to the living room."  
"Why?" Alex asked curiously. "I would have gone there on my own…eventually."  
"It's a surprise."  
"Did he get me more video games?" Alex chirped excited.  
"Go find out for yourself," Pepper hinted before Alex left her room and dashed to the living room.  
When she got there she saw Tony standing in front of the couch, the x-box set up, and pizza and soda sitting on the coffee table adjacent to the couch.  
"Let's see," Alex mumbled. "Pizza, Soda, X-box. You got me new games that we could play together, didn't you?" Alex asked smiling.  
"Nope. Try again."  
"We're going to eat pizza and watch movies on Netflix with the Xbox?"  
"Mmmm, not exactly," Tony answered.  
"Then what's the surprise?" Alex asked confused.  
"Turn around," a voice from behind her said. Alex turned around slowly. Her face went from that of confusion to awe.  
"Steve," she gasped. "When did you—?"  
"I got back this morning when you weren't here. So Tony and Pepper helped me set up this little surprise for you," Steve replied as he walked over to Alex.  
"Awww," Alex cooed. "Daddy—"  
"No. No. No," Tony stated as he shook his head. "Don't go all cutesy little girl voice on me. I wanted to take you to the Hall of Science, but Pepper said 'No. She misses Steve; you should let her do something with him'. So we came up with this."  
"Really?" Alex scoffed. "You were going to take me to the Hall of Science? What am I? Eight? Can we go there on Saturday?" she said, whispering the last part.  
Steve laughed at Alex's remark as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly.  
"Okay, I'm going to go now," Tony said awkwardly as he began to leave the living room. "You kids have fun and no making out on the couch! Got it, Captain?"  
"Yes, sir," Steve responded as he wrapped his around Alex. When Tony had left, Steve asked, "Miss me much?"  
"Yes," she blurted which caused Steve to grin. "That's not funny, Steve. You left me alone at the yogurt station. If I hadn't decided to go look for you, God knows how long I would have waited there. Why didn't you answer your phone?  
"I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "Fury called for me just as I was about to go there. He said he had an urgent mission for me. So I left then and there."  
"And you couldn't leave a note, or a voicemail on my phone, or something?"  
"Fury told me that he would tell you about my mission. Didn't he?"  
"Sort off," Alex said as she rolled her eyes in displeasure. "Anyway, I don't care about Fury or your mission. All I care about is spending time with you and eating that pizza," she confessed which caused him to chuckle.  
"Pizza and movies it is," Steve confirmed as he kissed her softly.


	19. Chapter 19

"Steve!" Alex called out as she walked over to Steve who was sitting on an empty table outside a café writing in a notebook.

"Alex," he responded as he looked up from the drawing he was working on. "Hey," he greeted as he and Alex shared a quick kiss.

"Hey, yourself," she flirted as she looked down at his notebook. "Do you always draw when I'm late meeting up with you?" she teased.

"I don't know. Do you always forget to take off your goggles when you're running out of your lab class to meet me?" he joked as he slowly removed her goggles and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ha ha. Very funny," she scoffed lightly before she took Steve's hand in hers. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," Steve responded jokingly.

"Okay, save the gentle man talk for when you meet my mom on Thursday," Alex pointed out before the two began walking to Macy's.

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Macy's! My name is Jessica. Can I be of any assistance?" the preppy blonde sales woman greeted as Alex and Steve stepped into the men's clothing section.

"Hi," Alex answered awkwardly. "I'm just looking for something nice for my boyfriend to wear for when he meets my mom."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" asked Jessica.

"I was thinking maybe a tie," Steve guessed as if he just came up with that idea.

"Right," uttered Jessica. "Well, if you follow me this way, we have a wonderful tie selection."

"Thank you," Steve smiled as he followed Jessica to the tie section.

Alex walked around looking at the men's active wear that was on display when she was suddenly caught off-guard by someone tapping her on the shoulder. Alex turned around and was face to face with the preppy sales woman.

"So, your boy friend's meeting your mom on Thanksgiving?. How cute," she cooed.

"Thanks," Alex replied. "I'm actually a little nervous," she admitted. "Steve's not like some of the other guys I've dated. So I really want my mom to like him."

"Well, I'm sure that, with the right look, your boyfriend will make a great first impression. So, what is he going to wear?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. Probably his usual get up since that's all he has…oh, but with a tie?"

"Really?" Jessica asked as she gave Alex a questioning look.

"Yes," Alex began, "Is there something wrong with the way Steve dresses?"

"No," Jessica piped as her voice got higher. "There's nothing wrong with dressing 'old school', but I'm not sure that's appropriate for a Thanksgiving Dinner—"

"Well, then what would you suggest he wears?" Alex interrupted.

"Might I suggest our collection of polo sweaters and fitted jeans?" Jessica chirped as she showed Alex to the sweaters.

Alex began perusing the sweaters and picked out the ones that she liked. As she was doing this, Steve ran over to her with a tie in his hand.

"Alex, what do you think?" he asked as he gestured at the white and blue striped tie that he had picked out.

"That looks nice," she mumbled, giving the tie a quick glance before returning to look through the sweaters.

"What have you go there?"

"Oh, just some stuff I thought you might like to try," Alex mumbled. "Hey, what's your pant size?"

"34, waist. Why?"

"Try these on," she demanded as she grabbed a few pairs of pants and handed them to Steve along with the sweaters. Steve gave her a quizzical look before he went off to the changing room.

"So what did your boyfriend think of the clothes you picked out?" a preppy voice from behind her asked.

"You sales people have to stop coming out of nowhere!" Alex exclaimed half- startled. "And I don't know. He's trying them on now.

"Well, let's go take a look," suggested Jessica.

When Alex and the sales woman reached the outside of the men's changing room, Alex called out Steve's name.

"Give me a moment," he replied as he stepped out of the changing room. Alex's eyes widened in shock when she saw Steve walk toward her wearing a dark pair of fitted jeans and a navy blue V-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath. When Alex failed to say anything, Steve sighed, "I know. It's not my style. I think I'll just get the tie."

"What? No. Steve, you look great," she gasped as she placed her finger tips on his shoulder and ran it down his arm. "You should get it."

"I don't know," he mumbled. "It's not something I'm used to."

"Please, Steve," Alex begged.

"Sorry, Alex," he apologized as he went back to the dressing room to change back into his usual clothes.

"So what did he say?" Jessica asked as she returned from taking care of another customer.

"He said no," Alex pouted as Steve returned carrying the clothes he wasn't going to buy.

"Excuse me, may you please return this?," Steve asked as he handed the pile of clothes to Jessica.

"Of course," Jessica responded.

As Steve began walking to the cash register , Alex stopped and stated,

"I think I forgot my phone in the dressing room. I'm going to go grab it. I'll meet you on the first floor entrance. Okay?."

"Okay," Steve responded as Alex ran back toward the dressing room.

"Jessica!" she called out to the preppy blonde sales woman who was folding the clothes that Steve had given to her.

"What do you want?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I need you to put those clothes on hold for me. I have an idea," Alex said as she smiled at the sales woman.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to get dressed for this. Christina came here to meet Steve, not me," Tony complained as Alex tried to hand him a pair of black trousers and a polo shirt.

"Because this is the first Thanksgiving I've spent with you in seven years and I want you to look nice," Alex answered.

"But your mom's not coming for another four hours!" Tony pointed.

"Pepper," Alex sighed.

"I'm on it," Pepper answered as she took the clothes and lead Tony to his bedroom.

"Thank you," Alex sighed.

"Hey, Alex," Steve's voice called out. "You're missing the parade." Alex walked over to Steve who was sitting on the couch watching the Thanksgiving Day parade.

She sat next to him, watching the parade for a few minutes before she asked,

"Steve, do you have the clothes that you're going to meet my mom in ready?"

"Yeah," he responded, "I put them in the dryer this morning along with the rest of my clothes. I'll change into them later."

"Okay," Alex smiled as she kissed Steve's cheek. "I'm going to check on the turkey. Call me if you need anything," she said nonchalantly as she left the room.

Alex made her way to her room and, once she was in, she took out her 'hacker board', and plugged it into a panel in her wall connecting it to the building's data base.

"Jarvis," she demanded as she entered a code into the panel. "Activate sequence 193B in the laundry room."

"Yes, Miss. Alex," Jarvis responded.

* * *

"Alex!" Steve cried out as he walked into the kitchen where Alex was fixing dinner. "Something's happened to my clothes."

"What do you mean something's happened to your clothes?" she asked innocently.

"Well," Steve began as she unfolded his shirt to reveal a series of burnt holes in it. "I don't know what happened. And the same thing happened to the rest of the clothes I put in there."

"Maybe you set the temperature on the dryer too high," Alex suggested as she examined the burnt clothes. "Do you have something else to wear?" Alex asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I don't. All I have is are my pajamas, .y work out clothes, and the clothes I'm wearing now. I'm sorry Alex. I know your mom is going to be here any minute and this isn't what you wanted but I'm going to have to—"

"Wait, I have an idea!" she exclaimed as she went over to the next room and brought back a bag of clothes. "Here, try these."

"Wait, why do you have these?" Steve questioned as he gave her quizzical look.

"I— umm," Alex fumbled but was cut off by Pepper calling her.

"Alex, your mom is here."

"Go get dressed. I have to greet my mom," she averted as she left the kitchen and walked to the living room. Steve let out a slight sigh before he made his way to his room.

"Mom," Alex greeted as she gave her mother a hug. "I see you and dad already greeted each other," she stated as she noted that Tony was standing in between Pepper and Christina uneasily.

"Something like that," Christina mumbled. "Anyway, I missed you!" she exclaimed, hugging Alex again. "My gosh! You look so beautiful," she complimented.

"Thanks mom," she gushed.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"Ummm. He's—"

"I'm right here," Steve said as he entered the living room.

"Hi, I'm Christina: Alex's mom. You must be Steve," she greeted.

"Indeed I am," Steve responded as he shook Christina's hand and flashed her a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alex, he's so polite and much more handsome in person. He's definitely a keeper,"

"Mom!" Alex gasped as a small blush formed across her face.

"I'm only teasing. Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, you guys can go sit in the dining room. I already have everything set up."

* * *

"So, basically, when I'm not in school or in the lab, Steve and I either watch movies or walk around town," Alex stated before she put a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"That's so sweet," Christina cooed. "You're so nice, Steve. I knew Tony was just being over protective when he called to tell me that you were dating my daughter," Christina teased which caused Tony to glare slightly at her.

"Thank you. And you did a wonderful job in raising Alex. She's an amazing girl," Steve complimented.

"Thank you. So how did you and Alex meet? She said you were a bit older than her which I'm fine with."

"Well—"

"Steve was part of a proposition Tony had with an agency," Pepper cut in. "Tony worked with that agency to make part of his building available to them which is how he and Alex met."

"Oh, that's interesting. What kind of agency was it?" Christina asked curiously.

"It's just this agency that kind of helps and protects people. Not a lot of people know about it."

"So what are you Iron Man's little helpers?" Christina joked, which caused Tony to grin and Alex to choke on her food.

"Iron Man's helpers," Tony chuckled. "I like the sound of that. We should be called that instead of the Avengers," he uttered.

"Tony," Pepper scolded.

"What?" he asked.

"Alex?" Christina question. "What is your father talking about? Why is he bringing up those people that saved New York a few months ago?"

"Well," Alex dragged out. "When you joked around that Steve was 'Iron Man's helper', you weren't far off from the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Steve is an Avenger," she sighed bracing herself for whatever her mother was going to say. Christina sat in shock and said nothing for a while. "Mom?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Please don't tell me that you're that Hulk thing?" Christina begged as she turned to face Steve.

"No, ma'am. I'm Captain America," Steve answered awkwardly not exactly sure how Christina would react to his answer.

"Oh, thank God," Christina sighed.

"Wait," Alex began, "So you're still okay with me dating Steve?"

"Well, he's not the typical kind of guy I'd want you to date, but I expected something weird to happen since you're living with Tony and what not," Christina admitted. "And at least Steve is a gentleman so I trust you with him. Plus you're an adult now, so I can't stop you from dating Steve anymore than Tony can."

"Hey!" Tony whined.

"So, are you planning to bring Steve when you come visit me for Christmas?" Christina asked.

"What are you talking about, Christina?" Tony asked. "Alex is spending Christmas with me."

"No. You had her since July. She's spending Christmas with me," Christina asserted.

Alex giggled as she watched her parents fight and laced her fingers in Steve's underneath the table.

"Happy Thanks giving," she whispered to him.,

"Happy Thanksgiving," Steve smiled.

**A/N: Finally! I got to destroy Steve's clothes! (Alex: you mean I got to destroy his clothes. Me: Yeah, fine. Whatever). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it the next two chapters are going to be Christmas related and there will be a little drama with Tony and Alex (don't want to give too much away) Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. And to Brielle Montegomery and anyone else that likes Alex with Clint, sorry that nothing happened between them last chapter. I see them as bros (Alex: Me too! Clint's my friend!) so it's going to be that way...for now (Alex: Wait, what?) :D -Stace**


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't see why you don't want me go!" Alex exclaimed as she entered the kitchen that was unoccupied.

"Because," Tony began trying to come up with a reason for his decision "You always spend Christmas with me. I don't see why you would go to Ellicott. Besides, your mother is always busy around the holidays."

"If she was that busy, then she wouldn't have asked me and Steve to stay with her for the holidays. And I haven't been home since summer," Alex pointed out as she took out a box of vanilla wafers from the cabinet. "Now tell me the real reason you don't want me to spend Christmas with mom," she demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't have to explain to you why. I'm your father; if I don't want you to go somewhere, you listen to me," Tony stated.

"Yeah, but I'm also an adult, so if I want go somewhere, I'm going regardless if you want me to or not," Alex remarked.

"Alex," Tony sighed, "You're being ridiculous."

"No, dad. You are!" she exclaimed annoyed. The two stared at each other for a while and said nothing.

"Alex."

"Yeah, dad," she replied unamused.

"It's not that I don't want you spend Christmas with your mom—"

"Then what is it?"

"Let me finish," Tony continued as Alex mouthed the words 'sorry'. "I just don't want you going with Steve."

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"Because…you two are going to have a lot of time by yourselves and I don't want you to—"

"Eww," Alex whined in disgust understanding what Tony meant. "Why would you think that— Never mind, I'm not having this conversation with you. You're being over protective and ridiculous!"

"Well what do you expect me to think?" he scoffed.

"I don't know. That I would show Steve around the town I grew up in? I mean he showed me around New York. Besides, don't you think if we were…going to do _that, _that we would have done it already? I mean we have enough time alone as it is _and_ we live in the same place."

"Wait, so are guys _aren't_ going to do it?"

"I said I'm not going to have this conversation with you," Alex stated as she left the kitchen. "Hi Pepper," she mumbled as she passed by the blonde in the hall way.

"You're not going, by the way," Tony called out from the kitchen.

"I don't care what you say. I'm spending Christmas with mom and Steve!" Alex called out from the elevator.

"What was that about?" Pepper asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," Tony sighed."What do you need?"

"I have some papers for you to sign. Why was Alex shouting about Christmas with her mom? I thought you and Christina settled that already."

"We did. And we agreed that Alex was going to stay with her until mid January," Tony admitted. "But then Alex talked about bringing Steve with her and Christina liked the idea and I didn't because—"

"Because you're worried Alex and Steve are going to be doing things and you're being an over protective father," Pepper pointed out.

"I'm not being over protective."

"Yes you are Tony," Pepper interrupted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah," Tony stated annoyed. "I got stuck at a karaoke bar for 3 hours."

Pepper giggled before she said, "Exactly. And if you don't want to end up spending three weeks in the middle of Maryland, you have to stop worrying and trust her."

"You're right. I really don't want to end up in the middle of Maryland. I better go talk to her," he stated before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Alex entered the living room to find Steve sitting on the couch watching a nature show. She immediately plopped herself on the couch and lay back so that her head was resting on Steve's lap and her legs were stretched out on the rest of the couch.

"Umm, hi, Alex," Steve greeted awkwardly as looked down to see Alex stuff a vanilla wafer in her mouth.

"Hey, Steve," she replied idly.

"You alright? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm just a little annoyed," she responded. "Did you start packing for Maryland yet? We're leaving next week."

"I thought Tony didn't want you to go. Did he change his mind?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly," Alex sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I'm an adult; I don't have to listen to him."

"Alex. I know you're an adult, but Tony is your dad and Christmas is about family and loved ones. So for whatever bizarre reason he doesn't want you to leave, maybe you should listen. You could always just have your mom come over here again since you want to spend time with her so much."

"This isn't about that, Steve," Alex huffed as she sat up. "The only reason he doesn't want me to go is because he thinks that something will happen between you and me if we're alone."

"What does he think will happen?" questioned Steve confusedly.

"Y'know. Stuffff," Alex hinted. However, Steve was unaware of what she meant. "Y'know stuff that people do…in order to make a baby," she stated bluntly.

"Oh!" Steve exclaimed, turning a slight shade of pink. "That kind of stuff," Steve said as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"So…do you want something to happen?" Steve asked innocently, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Well—"

"Alex," Tony's interrupted.

"Oh, hi, dad," Alex greeted awkwardly, wondering if he had heard her and Steve talking. "What's up?"

"Listen, about you going to Maryland—"

"I don't care what you say. I'm going and so is Steve."

"Okay," Tony stated plainly.

"What?"

"I said 'okay'."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Pepper and she pointed out that I might have been acting a tad bit over-protectively," Tony admitted.

"Just a tad bit?" Alex scoffed which caused Steve to chuckle softly.

"Anyway," Tony averted. "If you want to go to Maryland for Christmas with Steve, I'm okay with it."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just make sure you don't let your mother catch you two making out or—" Tony mumbled as he left the room.

"Okay, dad. Thanks," she uttered as she turned to face Steve. "So are you ready to spend Christmas in my home town?" she grinned.

"Can't wait for it."

* * *

"Bye, dad," Alex said as she hugged Tony and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Bye, Alex. I hope you like your gift."

"I'll find out in three days," Alex joked.

"Why don't you just open it now? I want to see your face when you see what I got you."

"No," Alex stated plainly. "Bye, Pepper. I have everyone's gift in my room. Make sure my dad doesn't open his."

"Hey!" Tony whined which caused Pepper to smile.

"Alright I will. Have a good time."

"I will," she replied as she left the lobby with her suit cases and exited Stark Tower. Steve, who was outside, helped her put her luggage in the cab outside and they both stepped into the cab.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"JFK," Alex answered as took Steve's hand in hers. "So are you excited for our first Christmas together?"

"Yes and no," Steve admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is my first Christmas in the 21st century. I don't know how to feel."

"Steve," Alex said sternly as she turned to look into his eyes. "Christmas is Christmas no matter what year it is."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing. I promise that you're going to love Christmas in Maryland. It will be just like the last Christmas you had. Ellicott is pretty simple compare to New York and I'll be with you."

"Alright then," Steve sighed in relief as Alex smiled. "I guess as long as I am with someone I care about, that's all that matters."

**A/N: Hey PuccaBabie, thanks for encouraging me to update tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully I'll also update tomorrow if I finish the chapter I'm working on right now. Hoped you guys enjoyed! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning: there is use of the word 'slut' is used by Mrs. Schmeider during the Christmas party (You'll see what I mean when you read). I just wanted to give you guys a fair warning in case it offends anyone.**

"Mom," Alex cried out as she opened the front door to a large, white house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Christina's voice called out. "I'll be there in a second." Alex and Steve entered the house and put their luggage down before brunette woman went out to greet them.

"Hi, sweetie. How was the flight over here?" she inquired. "Are you tired? How's Steve? Does he know where to put his things?"

"I'm fine, mom," Alex giggled as she hugged her mother. "Everything is fine and I was just about to go to show Steve to the guest room."

"Alright, then. I'll let you two settle down. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Are you making cookies?" Alex asked in delight as her mouth slightly watered at the thought of the warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, but they're not for you. They're for the Christmas party at the church tomorrow."

"Mom," Alex huffed, "you only go to church like twice a year. Can't you spare me a cookie?"

"It will spoil your dinner. You can have an apple if you'd like, though. Now go unpack."

"Alright," Alex sighed. "Come on, Steve. Let me show you to your room," she stated as she made her way upstairs, Steve following behind her.

"What was that about a Christmas party?" Steve asked as Alex opened the door to the guest bedroom.

"It's this party that the church holds every year for Christmas. A lot people in the neighborhood go to it, including my mom, so I guess she thought we were going to go with her too. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Have you ever been to one of those parties before?"

"No, not really. I was always with my dad on Christmas, so I have no idea what they're like."

"So then I guess it will be both of our first times going."

"So you want to go?" Alex inquired.

"Sure. As long as I'm with you," he replied, earning a grin from Alex.

"Steve, I know you're my boyfriend, but you're really cheesy sometimes," she giggled.

"Is that bad?" he asked confusedly.

"Normally, yes," she stated before she gave him a quick kiss. "But it's cute on you. Now unpack."

"I thought you were going to show me around," he pointed out.

"Okay," Alex began, "well this is the guest room. Down the hall is the bathroom. My room is two doors down—"

"I meant show me around town."

"It's kind of late. I'll show you around tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good night, Steve," Alex said before she kissed him softly on his lips and left the room.

"Good night," Steve responded as he began unpacking.

* * *

"So over there is where I went to elementary school," Alex stated as she pointed to a red brick building. "And there is the baseball field I used to play in," she continued as she pointed to a field across the school.

"You used to play baseball?" Steve inquired.

"No. I used to fly my model airplanes there until the soft ball team had practice."

"You had model airplanes?"

"Yeah, how do you think I got into engineering?"

"Hmmm, what's that over there?"

"That's the middle school that I went to. I hated it."

"Why?"

"I used to get made fun of and bullied a lot," Alex sighed.

"I know the feeling."

"You used to get bullied for being smart?" Alex inquired as she gave Steve a questioning look.

"No," Steve chuckled. "I used to get bullied for being the little guy."

"Aww, poor Steve," Alex cooed as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"What's this place?" Steve asked as he gestured at a small bakery down the street.

"That's Hanna's Bakery. They make the best apple turnovers ever!" she exclaimed as her mouth watered slightly at the thought of the moist cake.

"Can we get some?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned as she took Steve's hand and dragged him to the bakery. A bell rang when the door opened and Alex immediately walked over to the display case of baked goods. She bit her lip in excitement before she heard the voice of an older woman call her name.

"Alex, is that you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Schmeider," Alex greeted. "How are things here?"

"Things are wonderful," the elderly woman responded. "And who's this fine young man?" she questioned, gesturing towards Steve.

"This is my boyfriend, Steve. He came to spend the holidays with my mom and I."

"Is he going to the Church's party?"

"Yes."

"Then you better keep a leash on him; all the other girls there will try to steal him up. Like that Heather girl," Mrs. Schmeider teased.

"Ha! Like I'm going to let that cow go anywhere near him," Alex chuckled. "Besides, she's probably not even in town."

"So, Alex, Steve, what can I help you with?"

"Well, Alex said your apple turnovers were delicious."

"Best in town," Mrs. Schmeider bragged. "I have some that just came out of the oven. I'll go get them for you," she stated before going to the back to retrieve the baked goods.

"So," Steve began, "who's Heather?"

"Just this girl," Alex mumbled. "She's not important though. I doubt you'll ever see her."

* * *

"Alex!" squealed a female voice. Alex turned away from her conversation with Steve, the Church's Pastor, and Mrs. Schmeider, and was met face to face with a tall girl with curly blonde hair and green blue eyes.

"Heather," Alex replied forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I heard you're living in New York now; how is that?"

"It's fine I—"

"Who's your friend? I've never seen him before."

"This is Steve. He's my—"

"Hi, Steve," Heather greeted as she flipped her hair. "I'm Heather. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi there," Steve greeted as he flashed the blonde a small smile.

"So how did a handsome man like you end up friends with someone with Alex?" Heather flirted as she twirled her hair.

"I was just telling Pastor Richard the story about how I met Steve and how we ended up dating," Alex stated with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh," Heather said surprised. "Well good for you, Alex. I never thought you'd get yourself someone like him."

"Heather! Alex!" someone's voice called out.

"Oh, look, it's Martha. We should go say hi."

"You can go. I don't want to leave Steve alone. He doesn't really know a lot of people here."

"Steve's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be fine," Heather stated before grabbing Alex by the hand and dragging her away.

'Help Me' Alex mouthed at the three as she was dragged away.

"Poor Alex," Pastor Richard stated as he nodded his head.

"Who was that girl?" Steve questioned.

"That was Heather. Alex and her used to go to school together," replied Mrs. Schmeider.

"So they're friends?"

"Heavens no!. That little slut would always try to steal Alex's and every other girl's boy friend."

"Mrs. Schmieder," Pastor Richard gasped with a reprimanding tone.

"I'm sorry, Pastor," the elderly woman apologized, "but there is no other way to put it. That girl is trouble. I can't believe you let that girl into this church."

"She can't be that bad," Steve stated. "Right?"

* * *

"So, Steve," Heather sang and she made her way over to Steve who was standing alone by the snack table. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm having a good time," Steve replied. "The people in this town are very nice."

"I guess you can say that," Heather scoffed. "But I think this party is dull. Maybe you can come over to my place and I can show you a good time?" Heather semi- slurred as she threw herself onto Steve.

"Heather, have you been drinking?" he asked as he awkwardly nudged her off of him.

"Just a little. My friend snuck some rum in the eggnog."

"You shouldn't do that. Girls your age shouldn't be drinking."

"If you think I'm bad, go look at Alex," Heather scoffed bitterly.

"Steeeevvve,"Alex called out.

"Alex?" Steve questioned as he turned his attention to Alex who was stumbling towards him.

"Steve!" she exclaimed as she glomped him. "There you are!" she squealed. "I was looking for you. What's Heather doing here?"

"She was just—"

"I was just asking Steve if he wanted to come over," Heather responded snootily causing Alex to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Heather questioned.

"You, Heather. You're too prissy for Steve and annoying and I don't think Steve wants to catch an STD," Alex slurred which caused Heather to suck her teeth. "And, Heather rhymes with feather," she giggled.

"You know what?, Alex—"

"Okay, that's enough," Steve interrupted. "Heather, leave," he demanded.

"Fine, I don't need you," Heather scoffed. "I can have anybody here," she stated before she walked away.

Alex giggled softly as she stumbled slightly, bumping into Steve's chest causing her to, and giggle again. "Oopps!, Ssorry, Steve."

"Okay., I think I should take you home," Steve stated as he helped Alex up.

"Aww. Is the party over?" Alex asked sadly. "I didn't even get to say hi to Santa."

"It's over for you," Steve responded as he led her to the car.

* * *

"Do we have any eggnog?" Alex asked as Steve carried her to her bed room.

"No. No more eggnog for you."

"Aww," Alex whined softly which caused Steve to chuckle.

"Here we are," Steve stated as he opened Alex's bed room door.

"Thanks, Steve. You know you're really strong," Alex stated bluntly.

"Yeah, well—"

"And hot!" she grinned as she buried her face in his neck and nipped at it gently.

"Umm—"

"I have a hot boyfriend!" she sang as she slid off of Steve's arms, stood up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That I can kiss whenever I want," she mumbled before she stumbled forward to sloppily kiss Steve. In the process, she pushed Steve, which caused him to fall backward and land on her bed. Alex giggled slightly when she realized that she was on top of Steve. "Y'know, you look hotter when I'm on top of you," she giggled as she attacked his lips again, trailing her lips down his jaw and neck this time.

"A-Alex," Steve panted as Alex nipped at his neck and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. "I don't think we should do this."

"But, Steve," she whined. "I want you," she stated as she grinded her hips against his which caused him to groan softly. "And something tells me you want me too," she grinned as she continued to unbutton his shirt.

Steve sat up, gently pushing Alex off of him so that she was no longer on top of him.

"Oh, I get it. You want Heather, don't you?" Alex slurred, feeling hurt.

"What? No. It's nothing like that."

"Yes, it is," Alex cried as small tears formed in her eyes. "It always is," she mummbled

"No, it's not. I just don't want to take advantage of you; I care about you too much."

"Aww, Steve," she mumbled as she hugged Steve. "I care about you too. We can bang some other time when I'm not drunk. Okay," she stated nonchalantly which cause Steve to blush.

"Okay, it's time for you to go to sleep," Steve said as he got up.

"No. Sleep with me!" Alex demanded.

"What?"

"Sleep with me on my bed. I promise I won't try anything on you," she mumbled.

"Alright," Steve agreed as he kicked off his shoes and walked over to bed to lie down next to Alex.

"Yay," Alex cheered as she clapped her hands. She got up from her bed and began to take off her shirt. Her sudden actions caused Steve to turn slightly red from the sight of her half naked body and turn away as he took of his button up shirt.. A few minutes later, Alex plopped herself on the bed and rolled over so she was close to Steve. "I ready for bed," she mumbled as pulled her blanket over herself and Steve.

"Good night, Alex," Steve whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night, Steve," she uttered as she moved closer to him, his scent soothing her as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if buzzed Alex was not your cup of tea, but I had too and she'll show up again one more time in a later chapter. I'm working on the 23rd chapter so once I'm done with that and star working on the 24th ch, I'll put the next chapter up which I hope you guys enjoy. It's really cute and fluffy and I reallllyyy had a good time writing it!**

**Also I made a gallery of Captain America/Chris Evans pictures that go along with the story so if you want to see those, go to the link here: . /user/lala-whatsername/media/Hearts%20Collide/8a568f68-242e-47fe-850b-0f121aa75390_ .html?sort=3&o=0 **

**-stace**


	22. Chapter 22

Sunlight entered the small room and hit Alex's face causing her to scrunch her face up in discomfort and shift so that the light was hitting her back instead. In the process of doing so, Steve also shifted and moved the arm he had wrapped around Alex, pulling her close to his body. Alex grunted at the feeling of being jerked to the side and woke up from her half sleep.

"Steve?" she questioned as she poked him in an attempt to wake him up.

He let out a soft grunt before inhaling deeply and whispering,

"Morning, Alex."

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked, the sleepiness in her voice causing Steve to smile softly.

"You asked me to sleep with you after…y'know."

"Oh my God," Alex mumbled as she buried her head in her pillow. "You mean me getting drunk wasn't a weird dream?"

"No, Alex. You really got drunk and acted…weird," Steve stated trying to use a word that wouldn't offend her.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I didn't mean for any of that," Alex apologized as she turned her head to face him. "You were supposed to have that nice Christmas I promised you. Now all you have is—"

"Christmas morning in bed with you," Steve interrupted as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and allowed it to linger there. "It's fine. I said that all that mattered was spending Christmas with someone I cared about. I didn't think I'd be waking up to the sight of that person lying right next to me."

"Aww, Steve," Alex cooed before leaning forward to give Steve a short sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Steve. Now come on, let's go down stairs. My mom's probably making pancakes," she chirped as she rolled out of bed. Steve chuckled at her enthusiasm as he went to his room to change into a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt. When he entered the kitchen, Alex was already eating and she gestured for him to take the empty seat next to her.

"Good Morning, Steve," Christina sang as she flipped the pancake she was making. "And Merry Christmas. Eat up," she said as she served him a stack of pancakes.

"Thank you," Steve replied. "And Merry Christmas."

"Did you guys have fun at the party last night? You know before Heather tricked Alex into drinking?" Christina asked nonchalantly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Alex practically choked on her pancake at her mom's statement and reached for her glass of milk, clearing her throat before asking, "How did you know about that?"

"Steve told me when he asked to borrow my car. How do you think you got home last night?" Christina questioned.

"I don't know," Alex admitted as she frowned a bit. "Sorry about all of that, mom."

"It's fine, Alex. It wasn't your fault. They should have never let that girl in there to begin with," Christina sighed. "Now eat your pancakes," she demanded. "They're going to get cold. Same goes for you, mister."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve joked as he took a bit of his food.

The rest of the morning was spent talking and enjoying the food that Christina hads made. Christina did most of the talking—she talked about how she would spend her Christmases taking care of patients in the hospital while Alex was visiting Tony and she told stories about Alex's childhood. Steve smiled and laughed when Christina was explaining how Alex tried to catch the tooth fairy and how she tried to make a robot dog. Alex just sat quietly, her face turning a slight shade of red from embarrassment.

"And there was this one time," Christina began, "that Alex was afraid of a monsters coming out of her closet in the middle of the night. So she—"

"Okay mom, I think that's enough," Alex interrupted. "How about be we go to the living room and open gifts," Alex averted. "I want you to see what I got for you."

"Alright," Christina agreed. "I can tell Steve about your monster trap later," she stated as she left the kitchen.

"Thank God," Alex muttered to herself.

"I'm having fun listening to all of those stories," Steve teased. "You we're a pretty interesting child."

"No. I was pretty weird," Alex sighed.

"Alex, I think you were an adorable child," he declared as he kissed her nose before pressing his forehead against hers. "And you're a beautiful lady now."

"And you are a sexy man that needs to go open his Christmas gift," she grinned before she stole a quick kiss and left the kitchen.

"Alex, here," Christina said as she handed Alex a red and white striped box that was lying under the Christmas tree. "Merry Christmas, honey. I hope you like it."

Alex slowly began removing the wrapping and opened the box to reveal a black knitted scarf with a stitched in Yoshi and Toad design on each end of it.

"I love it, mom," Alex whispered as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself," Christina smiled as she hugged Alex. "And thank you for the boots. Steve, I have a gift for you too," she stated as she handed Steve a blue and silver stripped box.

Steve took the box and opened it, revealing a blue knitted scarf. When he took it out of the box, he noted the red and white stripes at each end accompanied with a white star. Steve smiled and thanked Christina for the gift. She mouthed a small 'you're welcome' before asking, "So what gift do you want open next, Alex?."

"Mom, I'm not five," Alex scoffed as she picked up a green box with a note that said 'To: Alex. From: The Greatest Dad in the World'. She giggled slightly at the note before ripping the green wrapping and opening the box. "No way," she gasped as she saw what was in the box.

"What is it?" Christina asked. "What did Tony get you?"

"He got me a Nintendo 3DS with an Iron Man case!" she squealed as she hugged the 3DS to her chest.

"Wait. I thought you already had a 3DS. Why would Tony get you a new one?"

"Thor broke my old one when I was showing him how to use it," Alex stated with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But now I can play Cooking Mama," she grinned.

"Of course," Christina scoffed as she headed to her room to put away the boots that Alex had given her.

"So," Alex began as she turned to face Steve, "did you open the gift I got for you?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Alex questioned as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm waiting for you to open the gift I gave you," he replied as he picked up a white and gold box from under the tree and handed it to her

Alex accepted the box and began to unwrap it. She let out a small exhale before she finally opened the box. She gasped in shock when she saw a small circular charm attached to a silver chain. She took the necklace out of the box and closely examined the charm. It had a star in the center and three rings around it. "Your shield?" she asked when she recognized what it was.

"Yes," he responded as he took the necklace from her, moving her hair to the side and helping her put it on. "When Fury sent me on that mission a while back, I couldn't stop thinking about when I would see you again…or if I would see you again."

"Steve, where did Fury send you that would make you think that you wouldn't—"

"That's not important," Steve interrupted. "What is important is that even with my shield there keeping me alive, you were the one thing that truly kept me going," he continued as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Alex stood in silence as she fidgeted with her necklace. Small tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall.

"Alex, are you okay?" Steve questioned when she didn't say anything. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she giggled, clearing her throat her bit. "It's perfect. Open your gift," she stated as she handed him a small red box with a gold bow on it.

He took the box and causally unwrapped and opened it, not knowing what to expect. A small grin formed on his face when he saw the shiny dog tags with an engraved image of Mario and Princess Peach.

"Turn it around," Alex piped.

Steve did as he was told and read the words 'Alex's Mario' on the back of it. He chuckled before asking, "Does this make you my Princess Peach?"

"Yes. But don't go around calling me that., I'm a tough girl," Alex declared as she flexed her arm.

"That's right, I did train you," Steve joked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Alex kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, which caused Steve to smile.

"Woah! Easy there, you two. You're not even under the mistletoe," Christina joked as she entered the room, interrupting the moment the two were having.

"Mom!" Alex pouted as Steve pulled away, hiding the pink forming on his face.

"Sorry, kiddo. I only came to get my coat. I'm going to the hospital. You guys can continue making out," she stated as she grabbed the coat hanging in the hall before leaving the house.

* * *

"I can't believe Fury's making you go back to New York," Alex pouted as she drove him to the air port.

"I can't believe it either, but he said it was urgent. Sorry, Alex," Steve apologized.

"It's okay. I'll see you in 10 days and, when I do, it's going to be a new year," she chirped before pulling over.

"Call me when you get back, okay?"

"Don't worry. I will," she replied before leaning forward to give him one more kiss until she returned to New York.

"Bye, Alex," Steve said as he got out of the car and entered the airport terminal with his luggage.

When he disappeared from her sight, Alex let out a big sigh. "It's just 10 days," she thought. "What could possibly go wrong?"

**A/N: Okay, personally loved this chapter. I loved coming up with it, writing it, everything. So if you guys liked it to, a review would be much appreciated. If not, that's ok. Also, I realized the link I put in the last chapter didn't work (I'm sorry!) so if you want to see the gallery of photos for this fic, click here: . /user/lala-whatsername/library/Hearts%20Collide if it doesn't work and you want to view them, pm me. I just want to make this option avaible because I add a photo to the end of (almost) each chapter on my mibba account so I just wanted to be fair to you guys-Stace**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, Steve. It's Alex," she began as she opened a cab door and stepped in. "I guess you're busy right now, but, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that my flight landed early and I'm heading over right now. Call me back if you can. If not, I guess I'll see you when I get there. Bye," she stated before she hung up her phone and brought her carry-on bag into the cab with her.

"Stark Towers, please," Alex requested to the cab driver.

"You going there for business?" questioned the cabbie in a thick Russian accent as he adjusted his review mirror.

"Something like that," Alex replied as she fidgeted with the charm on her necklace.

"Is that Captain America shield?" asked the cabbie as he spotted her charm from the review mirror.

"Huh?" she asked feeling caught off-guard. "Yeah, it is. My boyfriend gave it to me," she smiled. "He knows how much I like Captain America."

"That is nice of him," the cabbie replied as he gave Alex a smile and began driving.

An hour later, the cab stopped in front of the large building and the driver declared, "We're here."

"Thank you," Alex said as she stepped out of the cab, took out her luggage, and paid the cab driver.

"No problem, Miss…."

"It's just Alex," she corrected. "And have a nice day," she smiled as she walked into Stark Towers.

"Oh, I will, Alex," the cab driver uttered as he drove away. When he reached a red light, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Did you find her?" the person on the other line asked when they answered the phone.

"Yes, ma'am. I have found her: Captain America's weakness."

* * *

"Dad," Alex called out as she entered Tony's office floor. "I'm home."

"Tony's not here, Alex. He's in a meeting with Fury," Pepper responded from Tony's desk.

"Oh, okay. Happy New Year, Pepper," Alex greeted as she went over to hug the blonde woman.

"Happy New Year to you, as well. You're a bit late though," Pepper laughed as she hugged the teen.

"Well, it's not my fault you and my dad were so busy on New Year's Eve that you couldn't answer my calls. You guys we're having a party or something?"

"Something like that," Pepper answered awkwardly, not wanting Alex to know what had happened.

"Okay. Have you seen Steve?" she asked curiously.

"He should be in his room. Also, Fury would like to have a word with you."

"Is this about the Christmas gift I got him?" Alex sighed.

"I don't know. He didn't say. It's probably about your training."

"Alright. I'll go find him later," Alex stated before she left the room. She made her way to the elevator and just as the doors opened, out stepped Tony.

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed as she ran over to hug him. "I missed you. Happy New Year!. Why didn't you answer my calls?" she asked, her voice being muffled by Tony's shirt.

"Hey, Alex. When did you get here?" Tony asked feeling caught off-guard by Alex's actions.

"I got here a little while ago. How is everything? I haven't heard from you since the day after Christmas."

"I've just been busy with things," Tony lied.

"Oh. Okay. Well are you busy later?" Alex asked as she let go of Tony.

"I don't think so. How about we go grab some shawarma with Pepper for dinner later?" Tony suggested.

"Yes" Alex cheered as she entered the elevator.

When the elevator stopped on Steve's floor, she immediately called out his name after stepping off of the elevator.

"Just a second," he replied before stepping out of his room. Alex smiled at the sight of him. His hair was wet, indicating that he had just stepped out of the shower and the white shirt he was wearing was getting damp, allowing Alex to see the outline of his chest and abdominal muscles.

"Well, hello there, solider," she flirted before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "Did you miss me?" she asked as she stared into his eyes, smiling.

"You have no idea," Steve replied before he brushed a loose strand of her hair to the side and kissed her forehead.

Alex smiled at his action, but she suddenly frowned when she noticed a cut on the side of his jaw

"What happened to your jaw, Steve?" she asked as she reached out to touch it.

"Oh, this?" Steve asked as she stopped Alex and touched the red line on the side of his jaw. "I cut myself shaving."

"Alright then," Alex shrugged. "Do you want to go get shawarma with me, Pepper, and my dad later?" she asked before someone called out her name.

"Alex. May I have a word with you?" Fury's voice boomed as he walked down the hall, approaching the two.

"What is it, Fury?" Alex sighed.

"In private," Fury stated, hinting for Steve to leave.

"I'll just go then," Steve began as he went back into his room. "I'll see you later, Alex."

Alex let out a long exhale before saying, "Look, I'm sorry if the hair dryer grappling hook I gave you offended you because you have no hair. But it was meant as a joke. I mean I got the idea from Kim Possible, you can't be—"

"This isn't about that," Fury interrupted.

"Then what is it?" Alex inquired as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I know you're not going to like this. But it's about you helping S.H.I.E.L.D—"

"No," Alex interrupted. "We're not having this conversation again. I already told you I wasn't making any weapons for—"

"This isn't about making weapons."

"Then what is it about?"

"As you may know, a few days ago, after Steve returned from his mission, someone hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D security system and infiltrated us. We're assuming someone managed to bug Steve during his mission and followed him here."

"Now why would you say that?" Alex scoffed feeling offended that Fury would indirectly blame Steve for what happened. "I'm sure you had other agents on missions around the same time. Why would you blame it on Steve?"

"How do you think he got that cut on his jaw," Fury pointed out. "He was attacked right after S.H.I.E.L.D was hacked so we're assuming who ever the hacker was knew where he was going and had motive. Now I'm asking for your help because I know you have the ability to hack into Tony's security system and I know you wouldn't want to see Steve get hurt again."

"And the weapons," Alex began. "You're not going to ask me to make any for you?"

"Our main priority for now is S.H.I.E.L.D's security system and maybe along the road you can create weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D agents, but that's entirely up to you. So what do you say, Alex?"

Alex inhaled deeply as she began to process the information Fury had given her. On one hand, Fury could use her co-operation to get the weapons he wanted. On the other hand if she didn't help Fury out, there was a chance that whoever hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's system would do it again and attack Steve and she couldn't let that happen, so she let out a deep breath and said,

"Fine, I'll do it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Alex. I'll have Clint take you to head quarters tomorrow and—"

"Wait. Before I do anything. You need to tell me—, when did this all happen?"

"This all took place on New Year's Eve," he answered plainly.

"So my dad, he was here when all of this happened?"

"We got Tony over to help us fix the break-in and—"

"And the person that attacked Steve, did you capture him?"

"We have him on lockdown, but we suspect that there might be others like him who will try to attack which is why we need your help."

"Okay. I'll have a new security system set designed for you by tomorrow," Alex said as she turned around and began walking in the direction of the elevators. "I'll see you tomorrow," she huffed as stepped into the elevator to meet Pepper, Tony, and Steve.

**Everyone's a Lyra! lol. Anyway from now on, things are going to be a bit intense- if you haven't notice, that cab driver was all kinds of shady. Also, I won't be updating as frequently as I would like to for the next two weeks for a number of reasons 1) my mom keeps taking away my laptop from me after 11, which is when I write the most, because she says I stay up to late. (Actually I stay up much later if I don't get write because my mind is still awake and I keep thinking the Weeping Angel is going to kill me) 2) I have midterms that i have to study for -,- 3) AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: Since everything after chapter 25 is going to be more complicated, I want to make sure it make sense before I post it and that's going to take up some time. hopefully after the two weeks I can update 2 or three chapters a week like I usually do, but for now, it will probably be one a week. I'm sorry! T_T -Stace**


	24. Chapter 24

"Alex?," Tony addressed as she stared absent-mindedly out the window of the restaurant they were in. "Hello?-Earth to Alex," Tony stated as he waved his hand in front of her face causing her to snap out of her daze.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"I said do you want the rest of my food?" He asked as he pointed to the leftover meat on his plate.

"No. You can have it," she replied plainly.

"Is everything alright, Alex?" Pepper asked concerned. "You always eat Tony's leftovers."

"No. I'm not alright. Something's been bothering me," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Why didn't any of you tell me about what happened on New Year's Eve?" she questioned slightly irritated. The three said nothing as they each shared a glance with one another as if they were trying to communicate without words. "Well, is one of you going to answer me?"

"We didn't think that you needed to know," Tony answered authoritatively. "Who told you about it anyway?" he inquired.

"Fury briefed me on it when I talked with him," she answered, Tony muttereding swears under his breath.

"I told him not to tell you," Tony sighed.

"Well, why not?" she demanded. "I'm not a child."

"Because this has nothing to do with you," Tony asserted.

"Well, it does now!" Alex exclaimed as she got up from her seat.

"Alex?" Pepper questioned with concern in her voice, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go make Fury a new security system," she uttered before leaving the table.

"Alex, wait!" Steve called which caused to Alex to stop in her tracks. "Don't leave," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Steve, but I have to go," she sighed before she exited the small restaurant.

"We should have told her, Tony. Now she's upset," Pepper stated after a few moments of an awkward silence.

"No. I don't want her to have anything to do with something that might put her in danger."

"Tony, you're worrying too much. She's not any danger. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"It doesn't matter," Tony stated. "It's better for her not to know."

"But you know she hates it when people keep things from her," Pepper pointed out.

"Well, it's for her own good."

As the two continued to argue, Steve sat their quietly wishing that he had apologized to her before she left. "Maybe she wouldn't have left if I did," he thought.

* * *

"Wake up, sunshine," someone greeted as they poked Alex on the side.

"Leave me alone, dad," Alex grunted as she swatted the hand away. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm pretty sure your dad is a lot older than me," the voice scoffed.

"Clint?" Alex asked half asleep. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm not in your room. I'm in the living room. You fell asleep on the couch. Now come on, Fury said I have to escort you to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't need an escort. I'm not a child. Now let me sleep," she grunted before throwing her head back on her pillow.

"You sure aren't acting like one," he pointed out. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm mad," she sighed. "Can't you tell?"

"No. You know you suck at being mad," he teased. "Why are you mad anyway?"

"What are you? Dr. Phil?" Alex remarked sarcastically.

"There's the Alex I know," he grinned. "Now come on and, get dressed. We gotta go."

"Fine," Alex replied as she got off the couch and made her way to her room. When she returned she was dressed and had a bag with her.

"Okay, shove my computer in there. I'm going to go grab a muffin or something," she stated bluntly as she handed Clint the bag and then made her way to the kitchen.

"Alex," she heard someone say from behind her. She turned around and saw Steve walking toward the kitchen.

"Damn it," she muttered as he approached her. "Hi, Steve. Listen, I'm going to go to S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters today to do that security upgrade, so I probably won't be here most of the day."

"It's fine. I just need to talk to you for a minute," he insisted.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked as she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened," he apologized. "It's just that Tony said not to tell you and—"

"I'm not mad at you for that," Alex interrupted. "I'm mad at Pepper and my dad for hiding that from me."

"Then, why are you mad at me?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with that thing on your jaw," she hinted.

Steve immediately moved his hand to his jaw where he felt a scratch and immediately knew what she was talking about. "Oh—I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't mean to. It's just—"

"It's fine," Alex interrupted. "I forgive you. Just — don't do it again."

"I won't," he promised as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Alex responded by gently pressing her lips against his before pulling back and whispering,

"I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright," he responded as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" rambled Agent Mitch Carson as he examined the circuit board that Alex had handed him. "I thought you were supposed to create some super security system. This looks like a child's toy," he scoffed. "I can't believe Director Fury asked a kid to design his security system."

"Well, maybe if you let me install the program , you'll see why Fury assigned a 'kid' to do this instead of someone like you," she sassed as she connected her laptop to the circuit board and the circuit board to S.H.I.E.L.D's main computer. After a few minutes, the new security installment was complete and she put her laptop and circuit board back into her bag.

"That was it?" Mitch questioned. "There's no way you installed it that fast. And why do you need all that stuff anyway?"

"It's too much for your brain to comprehend," she answered plainly. "Now go to hack it," she insisted as she gestured at the computer. Mitch immediately inserted a flash drive into the computer's hard drive and began to examine what Alex had done.

"You call this a security system," Mitch scoffed. "Pssh, 10 year olds in Afghanistan could crack—wait, what just happened?" he questioned as the screen flashed the words 'You got served'.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow and began to walk away. "Also, you might want to burn that flash drive."

Clint laughed as he left the security room with Alex and asked, "Okay, I know you're into all that science stuff, but where did you learn to hack computers?"

"To be honest," she began, "I only learned how to hack because I wanted a cookie."

"What? That's weird. How does that happen?"

"Well, when I was seven, my dad would never let me have cookies after six' o clock because my mom would always find out and give him hell for it."

"How would she even—"

"This woman has a sixth sense about these things," she chuckled. "Anyway, so I would always try to ask Jarvis to give me one, but he couldn't. So every time my dad updated Jarvis' system, I would watch so I could figure out a way to break into it. It took a while, but I finally figured it out."

"Wow. That explains a lot…like why you eat so much junk food: You're mom never let you have any," he joked.

"You jerk," she muttered before punching him in the arm.

He laughed, not feeling a thing, and asked,

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't shoot a basketball," she answered frankly. "I've tried, but I fail every time. I also can't do more than 40 push-ups, but you already know that."

Clint laughed at her statement before saying,

"Speaking of shooting things. I know you'll probably say no, but do you think maybe you can—"

"Okay," she stated nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why not?" she replied. "I have nothing else to do."

* * *

"Alex," Steve's voice called out as he stuck his head in the lab. "Are you still in here?"

"Just a sec," she replied as she tightened a screw on the long metal bar.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he made his way over to where she was sitting.

"Well," she began, "I'm trying to incorporate an electromagnetic wave that can sustain the trajectory of—" However she stopped mid-sentence when she realized Steve has no idea what she was talking about. "I'm making lasers shoot out of Clint's arrows," she stated.

"Ohh. That sounds interesting," he replied awkwardly.

"Sorry about all the scientific stuff. I kind of get carried away."

"It's fine," he smiled. "You look cute when you get excited about whatever it is you're creating," he stated, causing her to blush.

"Thanks," she uttered. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to walk around the city. You've been cooped up in this lab for a week."

"Hey, these arrows are really hard to make," she defended which earned herself a chuckle from Steve. "But, yes, I would like to go walk around with you," she stated as she took off her goggles and got up.

"Alex, come on. We should head back now," Steve suggested as he gestured at the door. The two had spent the afternoon browsing shops and it was about time they got something to eat.

"Alright," she replied as she exited the store. The second she stepped out and the cold air hit her face, she immediately shivered and cursed herself for not dressing warmly.

"Here," Steve offered as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Alex.

"Well, aren't you the perfect gentleman?," she teased as she stepped off of the side walk and onto the street.

"Alex, watch out!" he cried out as he saw a speeding taxi turn and pulled her towards him before it could hit her.

"Oh my god," Alex gasped, her eyes wide from shock as she clung onto his jacket. "Steve, you saved me."

"Of course I did, Alex," he said warmly as he stroked her back to help her calm down. "I—", but he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. Steve turned his attention to where the sound had come from and saw a black cloud of smoke coming from S.H.I.E.L.D's head quarters.

**A/N: GAHH I can't believe it's been a week since I updated. It feels like forever. Anyway, the good news is I'm done with my WGS exam and handed in my 10 pg Lab report :D The sucky part is I still have a Chemistry and my German midterm that I have to study for on Friday :/, but hopefully I'll be able to next Monday and then return to regularly updating. **

**In other news, ****to my ClintxAlex shippers, I hope you enjoyed their little tid bit. And to everyone else, **sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, but I kind of need to build a little suspense. I also want to know how you guys feel about me having a smut/lemon chapter? Because I plan to have stuff happen, but if a lot of people are uncomfortable with it, I won't put it up, or if you do want it, I'll upload it somewhere else, or idk :| Tell me what you think! -Stace


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I put some spaces, but Link to gallary for this fic: s260. photobucket user/lala-whatsername/media/Hearts%20Collide/stevealng_ .html?sort=3&o=0**

Alex's heart was racing as she and Steve ran to where they saw the black smoke coming from. When they arrived, they saw parts of a yellow taxicab scattered on the city street and the rest of the car lying on the side on fire.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she looked at the sight before her.

"I'm not sure," he answered as he spotted a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents evacuating the area "But I'm going to find out. You go head back to Stark Tower," he ordered as he made his way inside headquarters.

"No, Steve. I'm staying with you!" she asserted as she grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"No. We don't know what's going on. It might be danger—"

"Ms. Stark, I'm glad you're here. We were trying to get a hold of you," interrupted a female voice. Alex turned and saw a red haired woman approaching her. "I'm Agent Becky Clarkson. Will you please come with me?"

"Sure," Alex responded as she and Steve followed Agent Clarkson into the building. "What's going on?" Alex asked. "Why was there an explosion? And why do you need me?"

"Someone tried to hack into our security system again," Agent Clarkson answered.

"Okay, that doesn't explain the explosion."

"A few minutes after the attempt, the taxi outside exploded," boomed Fury's voice from behind. "We're not sure if they two are linked since Mitch Carson and our other personnel don't fully understand how your system works. That's why we've been trying to contact you.," boomed Fury's voice from behind.

"Well, the system I created was designed so that whatever hacking device someone uses back fires on them. So unless the person was trying to hack from that taxi, which is impossible, they we're probably using the explosion as a distraction for something else."

"In that case, Agent Clarkson, I want agents Romanava and Barton over here now to do a thorough sweep of this building and Captain, suit up," Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir," Steve responded as he made his way to the security vault where S.H.I.E.L.D kept his suit and armor.

"Fury," Alex began, "You don't think that the person that attacked Steve on New Year's Eve has anything to do with this, do you?"

"Well, I can assure you that it wasn't the same person. The man who hacked us on New Year's Eve is currently locked up and under S.H.I.E.L.D's eye. However, he was part of an organization that Captain America took down, so it is possible that—"

"Alex, there you are," Tony interrupted as he strode into S.H.I.E.L.D's security room clad in his Iron Man Armor.

"Dad, what are you doing here? "

"I heard about the hacking, the explosion, and that you were down here, so I came to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Good. Now go back home, it's not safe here. I can take over whatever it is your doing."

"Dad, I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay and help Fury figure out what happened. Now you can either help me or you can leave me to work alone," she asserted as she turned her attention to the main computer.

Tony left out a long sigh, knowing that Alex wasn't going to change her mind, and asked,

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can go over the security tapes and tell me if you see anything suspicious that occurred within half an hour of the explosion.

"Wait," scoffed Tony, "that's all you want me for?"

"Well, I don't need your help short cutting through my system to figure out the kind of hacking system this person used," Alex stated nonchalantly. "Plus I get bored of staring at the same thing for too long."

"Fine," Tony grunted as he began playing the security tapes, "But when you're done with this, you're going straight home, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense," Alex said as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"What's wrong? Hackers are undetectable?" Tony asked.

"No. It's quite the opposite. From what I can tell, whoever tried to break in this time was using the same system as the person who broke in a few weeks ago," Alex stated as she looked through S.H.E.I.L.D's files.

"Well, Fury did say that the guy that broke in on New Year's Eve was from an organization. Maybe they sent one of their guys here."

"But why?" she questioned.

"Maybe they were trying to bust out their buddy?"

"Well, if they were, they did a very poor job at it," Natasha's voice interrupted. Alex turned her attention to the door where she saw Natasha, Clint and Steve standing.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Clint answered. "It's almost as if there was no attempted break in."

"Well, then I guess you don't need Alex anymore," Tony stated which earned him a glare from Alex as she grunted softly.

"Tony's right, Alex. You should go home," Steve urged.

"I guess I can't say no to Captain America," she sighed as she noted his spandex suit. "Come on, dad, let's go."

"Not yet. I'm going to do an aerial sweep of the area. I'll meet you back at Stark Towers," he stated before he left the security room.

"Alright, Steve, take me home," Alex insisted as she got up from where she was sitting and gathered her belongings.

"Wait," Steve began, "You mean right now?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go. You got your motor cycle here, right? Let's go take it for a spin," she grinned.

"But I'm dressed as Captain America."

"So, this is New York. People dress up as random stuff all the time. Now, come on," she demanded as she left the security room.

"She's got you there," Clint grinned as Steve sighed.

* * *

"Nice Captain America suit. You look nothing like him though," commented a stranger as they drove passed Alex and Steve.

"Umm, thanks," Steve mumbled which caused Alex to giggle. "It's not funny," Steve sighed.

"We're almost home. Stop complaining," she said as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek from behind. Steve said nothing as he continued to drive his motorcycle toward Stark Tower. The two were silent until Alex asked, "So are you ever going to tell me why that person attacked you a few weeks back?"

"To be honest," he began, "I'm not exactly sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" she questioned with concern in her voice.

"Well, the guy that attacked me was part of a Russian gang that was selling nuclear weapons to one of America's enemies," he explained as he stopped at a red light. "I was able to stop them, but a few of them got away."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why they would come all the way to New York just to try to attack you."

"Well, you see, Ms. Alex," interrupted a female with a thick Russian accent who was coming out of a taxi behind them, "What your beloved boyfriend forgot to mention was that he killed my darling brother," she stated before she removed the safety pin to a hand grenade and threw it at Alex's direction.

"Alex, look out!" Steve cried out as he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to the ground, and shielded her. Black smoke from the explosion surrounded the two as a maniacal laugh and footsteps could be heard approaching them.

"What do you want, Olga? Why are you doing this?" Steve demanded.

"Did you not just hear me say that you killed my brother?"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Steve shouted.

"I don't care. Boris is dead because of you. And now, I am going to kill the person you love most," she threatened as she took out a gun and aimed it at Alex. Steve immediately stepped in front of Alex and used his shield to block off her attack.

"Alex, run!" Steve demanded. But Alex just stood there with her eyes wide, breathing heavily. "Alex!" Steve's voice boomed as he firmly grabber he shoulder and shook her out of her daze. She inhaled sharply as she realized what was going on. She tripped a bit as she tried to get up and begin running toward Stark Towers.

"Viktor, Ivan, stop her," Olga commanded.

Just as Alex reached the corner, she was grabbed by two large men stepping out of a taxi cab.

"Let go of me!" Alex cried out as she elbowed the man behind her in the rib and punched the man in front of her in the nose. They immediately released her and she began running again.

"Steve!" she called out.

"You're not getting away, You little brat," one of the men uttered as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alex.

"Oh really," Tony's voice interrupted from behind, "Because I think she is. "The two Russians looked back and saw Iron Man standing behind them.

"Dad?" Alex gasped as Tony flew past the two men, grabbed her, and carried her away. "Dad, what are you doing?" she asked as she clung onto him.

"I'm taking you to Stark Tower where you'll be safe," he responded.

"What about Steve?"

"He'll be fine. You're my main concern right now. Jarvis," he began, "Get Pepper and Thor on the roof top entrance. I need them to take Alex."

"What for, Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm putting the building on lock down. I need them to make sure Alex doesn't try to hack your system and get out."

"Daddy, don't do this," she begged. "I'm not going to leave Steve alone there."

"And I'm not going to let you get hurt," Tony responded as he landed on the roof of Stark Towers where he was met by Pepper and Thor.

"Tony, what's going on?" Pepper asked.

"No time to explain. Thor, take Alex. Make sure she doesn't go to her room or anywhere near a computer for that matter," Tony commanded.

"Yes, Man of Iron," Thor responded as he grabbed Alex by the hand and began walking her inside the building.

"No, dad. I can help!" Alex cried out as she tried to fight Thor's grasp.

Tony sighed before saying, "Pepper, as soon as I leave, put the building on lockdown. There's something I have to take care of."

"Alright," she nodded as she followed Thor. When she was inside, she turned and saw Tony fly away and immediately began to enter the lock down code into a keyboard on a wall panel.

"Pepper, please don't do this," Alex begged.

"I'm sorry Alex," Pepper responded as she hit the 'enter' button. "This is for your own good."

**A/N: Yes! I'm free! I'm done with exams and am on Spring Break which means that I'm going to spend my free time writing -w- the only sucky part about that is that it means I'm going to end up finishing this series soon (not soon soon, but still :| ) Anyway, sorry for the late post, I said it would be up Monday night, but my editor didn't email me the doc with the corrections I needed to make, so sorry about that. Thank you for waiting patiently, I hope you enjoyed and I should have the next chapter up tomorow night. -Stace**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Drunk Alex :|**

Alex sat hunched over on the couch, gripping onto her phone as she scrolled through pictures.

"Dad. —Steve," she whispered to herself as she stared at the picture of her, Steve, Tony, and Pepper at the Planetarium. Tears began to form on her eyes and she immediately wiped them away.

"Alex?" Pepper asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied, her voice cracking. Pepper immediately walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"You don't have to lie to me, Alex. It's okay to be scared," Pepper reassured her as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm not scared!" Alex sobbed as she buried her head on Pepper's shoulder. Pepper rubbed Alex's back as Alex began crying. "I'm just so worried about Steve and my dad," she mumbled in between breaths.

"I know you are, sweetie," Pepper responded as she wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her into a reassuring hug. "But they're going to be alright."

"How do you know that?" Alex asked, not completely believing her. "How do you know something terrible isn't going happen to them?"

"Because I'm Iron Man," Tony's voice interrupted from behind.

Alex gasped as she looked up from Pepper's shoulder and saw Tony, standing behind her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him, stopping right before she collided into him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Daddy," she mumbled into his chest, "you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," he responded cockily. "What, were you worried about me?"

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed as she punched Tony in the arm.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to escape the building and come try to help us with that thing you were making in the lab all week," he chuckled as he ruffled Alex's hair.

"I couldn't," Alex uttered. "Thor wouldn't let me go into my room so I couldn't hack Jarvis, remember? Anyway, what took you guys so long? What happened? Where's Steve?" she asked as she looked around for any sign of Steve. Tony remained silent as Alex looked around for Steve but saw no sign of him.

"Daddy, where's Steve?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"You might want to sit down for this," he sighed as he walked over to the mini bar he had set up on the top floor and poured himself a drink.

Alex did as she was told and took a seat back next to Pepper. Her heartbeat increased as she anxiously awaited to hear what Tony had to say. "Dad, what's going on?" she croaked.

"Steve's in S.H.E.I.D 's hospital wing right now," he answered plainly as he took a sip of his drink.

"What? No! That can't be. He's a super solider; he can't get hurt!" she babbled.

"He's a super soldier, yes. He's strong, yes. But he's still human."

"Is he going to be okay?" she gulped. "Can I see him?"

"Fury said he should be fine, but you're not allowed to see him until he's fully recovered."

"But that's not fair. Dad, I want to see him," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but it's for your own good," Tony stated as he placed his drink on the coffee table and stood up.

"How?" she demanded. "How is it for my own good?"

"You're just going to have to trust me on it," Tony sighed. "Pepper, I'm going to need you for something. Alex, I'm going to the lab to repair my suit, do you want to help? Maybe get your mind off of things?" Tony suggested.

"No," she answered. "I want to be left alone for a while."

"Alright," Tony sighed as he exited the room. "Call me if you need anything. Come on, Pepper."

"Alex, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Pepper asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll just play on my X-box or something," assured Alex.

"Alright," Pepper nodded as she left the room.

Alex grabbed the controller that sat on the coffee table, but noted the alcoholic beverage that Tony had left beside it. Her head then turned and noted the mini bar stocked with an assortment of wines, scotches, and other drinks. She immediately released her grip on the X-box controller, picked up the cup, and began walking toward the mini bar.

"I guess it's going to be 'or something'," she whispered to herself as she poured herself a glass of scotch. "One drink won't kill me."

"Alex, I'm going to order pizza," Tony declared as he stepped off the elevator and entered the room where he last left Alex. "Do you want anything on— what the hell?" he questioned at the sight before him.

* * *

"Shots, shots, shots! Everybody~" Alex sang as she jumped up and down on the sofa with a bottle of tequila in one hand and her phone, which was playing the song she was singing in the other.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Tony commanded as he walked over to Alex angrily.

"Daddy, you're here. Now we can have a party!" she cheered as she ceased jumping.

"No, Alex," he began as he grabbed the bottle out of her hand. "No more drinking for you."

"Aww," she groaned as dropped to her knees and slumped her shoulders. "That's not fair."

"Alex, you're nineteen; you're not supposed to be drinking— what made you even have a drink in the first place?" he questioned as he gave her a stern look.

"Well, after you told me all that stuff about Steve getting hurt," she babbled, "I got really sad. But then I saw the drink you left on the table so I decided to have one and then I didn't feel so bad after ward. So then I had another drink. And I got everything felt better and then—"

"Tony," a female voice interrupted.

"Tony," Alex repeated. "Tooonnyy—Tony. Tony—the tiger," snickered Alex.

"Alex, is everything alright?" Pepper inquired.

"Hey Tony," Alex half sung and half slurred as she gently caressed Tony's cheek. "I like the things you do."

"Alex—"

"Hey Tony!" Alex exclaimed as she placed both hands on both of Tony's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "If I could I would be you. You're the one and only tiger. With the one and only taste—Do we have any Frosted Flakes?" Alex asked as she began looking around the room for said cereal.

As she searched, she knocked over a few glasses and a bottle of rum. The rum spilled on the counter and began to leak onto the floor, creating a small puddle from where Alex was standing. "I don't find any," she whined as she took a step forward into the puddle, slipping backward. A loud 'thud' was heard by Tony and Pepper, followed by a small 'ow'.

"Alex, are you alright?" Pepper asked as she walked over to the mini bar where Alex had been looking for cereal and helped her up.

"My butt hurts," Alex stated plainly as she rubbed her bottom. "But I'm fine. Daddy, let's go build a laser!" she cheered as she began walking toward the elevator.

"No," Tony stated firmly.

"But dad!" she pleaded.

"Alex, I said no."

"Why are you such a meanie?" she yelled.

"Alex!" Tony began.

"No!"

"Pepper," he sighed. "Do something."

Pepper nodded as she announced, "Okay, Alex, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Alex whined.

"I know, but it's late and if you stay up, I won't let you see Steve when he gets better."

"But I want to see him," Alex gasped.

"Well if you don't go to sleep—"

"Okay, I'll go to bed," interrupted Alex. "Let me just get my phone," she stated as she stumbled toward the couch.

"No! Let me get it for you," stated Pepper as she grabbed the phone from the coffee table.

"Thank you, Pepper," Alex grinned as she fumbled with grabbing the phone. When she finally got it, she slipped it into her pocket and began stumbling toward the elevator.

"Alex, do you need help going to your room?" Pepper asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fiinnne!" Alex brushed off. "You two kids have fun. Good night, Pepper. Good night, daddy," she slurred as she stepped into the elevator.

Tony sighed as he saw Alex disappear and asked, "How were you able to do that?"

"It wasn't that hard. I've had to deal with you before and you're a million times worse," Pepper responded.

"Was I?" he asked guiltily.

"Yes," she admitted. "But it's fine now; you're not the Tony Stark you used to be."

"I know," Tony sighed, "But what if Alex becomes like who I used to be? What if every time something happens to Steve, she goes and does this?"

"She won't," Pepper assured as she placed a hand on his arm. "She's just going through a lot right now. It's hard to sit back and not be able to do anything while the person you love is hurt, or putting their life on the line, or—"

"I'm sorry," Tony interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of that," Tony apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Tony, it's—"

"No," he cut off. "It's not. And Steve shouldn't be putting Alex through the same thing."

"Tony, I know you care about Alex, but there's nothing you can do about them. Steve really cares about Alex and she really cares about him."

"I know," Tony sighed. "I just wish she didn't," he mumbled spitefully.

* * *

"Elevator!" Alex whined. "Stop going so fast! You're making me dizzy!" Alex groaned. "Ugh. All these numbers are blurry. What button do I press?" she mumbled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Alex?" she heard a male voice ask. She looked from the buttons and saw the outline of a tall strong man.

"There you are!" she declared as she stumbled forward, wrapped her arms around the male, and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright," she mumbled.

"Of course I'm alright," he responded. "Hey, do you want to go play Mario Karts?"

"No," Alex nodded. "I'm too dizzy. I have to go to bed, but I don't know what button to press," Alex babbled. The man chuckled at Alex's childish behavior before stepping into the elevator with her and pressed the '17' button.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," he sighed as he smelled the scent of booze on her.

"Thank you," she uttered, not letting go of him.

The elevator stopped on her floor and when the doors opened, Alex declared, "Carry me!"

"No way," he scoffed.

"Pleasssse," she begged as she kissed his jaw.

"Why are you kissing my jaw?" he questioned.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded awkwardly.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I meant to kiss your lips," she flirted as she leaned forward and sloppily kissed his lips. He gasped in shock, which caused Alex to grin and nip his lips. She pulled away a few seconds later and gently kissed his cheek.

"You know what? Don't carry me; that was just me telling you to come sleep with me, but I shouldn't bother you," she said. "You should go rest and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow," she stated groggily as she stepped out of the elevator and blew him a kiss.

"Good night," she whispered as the doors closed. "I love you, Steve," she grinned as she stumbled to her bed.

* * *

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the tall muscular man stepped out and began to make his way to his room.

"Clint," Thor's voice boomed. "Good evening. How goes all?"

"Everything is just peachy," he answered as he smirked to himself.

**A/N: Gahh sh*t got real :|asdfghjkl lol. Anyway, next chapter will contain some hint of sexual activity, but since some people have asked me to not be so explicit, I won't be. Not sure when the next update will be, hopefully by late Friday night, but I'm going to be helping my editor with her fic and I'm adjusting the plot in my fic so it works out. Thank you for reading -Stace**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Okay so this chapter does have some hints of smut :| but it focuses more on Alex's and Steve's sensuality/ love for each other and all types of 'explicit' contact is more ambiguous than anything. Also a side note about the whole Clint thing from the last chapter, I'm not going to make it a love triangle. **

"Alex," sang a female voice as the owner of said voice placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder and gently shook her. "Wake up, sweetie."

Alex groaned in discomfort as she slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in her room. "How did I get here?" she thought as she rubbed her eyes and slowly got up. "Oh, crap— Steve!" she cried out as she remembered the previous day's events. "Owww," she groaned from the sudden pounding in her head. "What happened?" Alex asked softly.

"Well, you didn't take the news about Steve so well…so you decided to drink an entire bottle of tequila," Pepper stated as she handed Alex a glass of water and two aspirins. "Here, this will make you feel better."

Alex eagerly took the pills and gulped down the water before asking, "So where's my dad?"

"Tony is in a meeting with Fury right now."

"And Steve?" she asked nervously as she bit her lip.

"He's in his room," Pepper smiled, which caused Alex let out a sigh of relief. "But the nurse from , S.H.E.I.L.D that was taking care of him said that he shouldn't have any visitors yet."

"Oh," Alex frowned.

"She said shouldn't," Pepper pointed out. "That doesn't mean you can't go see him," she suggested.

"Really?" Alex asked, her eyes lighting up. "Thanks, Pepper. You're the best," she grinned as she hopped out of bed and began walking to the door.

"Alex—" interrupted Pepper. "You might want to shower first."

"Oh right," Alex mumbled as she retreated and made her way to her bathroom.

* * *

Steve lay silently on his bed—he was awake, but he had his eyes closed as he thought about _her_. They never told him if she was alright.

"Of course she's alright," he reassured himself as he opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to look out the window. "She's probably in Fury's office arguing with him about why she can't see me," he thought as he heard the door of the room being opened.

"Steve?" he heard female voice ask. He turned his head to the direction of the door and saw Alex standing there fiddling with the necklace that he had given her.

"Alex," he smiled as propped himself on his elbows and sat up. She immediately ran to his side and they embraced each other in a warm hug.

"I was so worried about you," she mumbled with her face buried into the crock of his neck as she gripped him tightly.

"You didn't have to worry about me," he stated as he ran his fingers through her loose hair. "I'm fine," he asserted as she slowly loosened the grip she had on him and examined his half naked body. Her eyes scanned him and noted the few scratches on his arms and chest, but then they landed on the large cloth bandage on the right side of his abs.

Her fingers gently brushed over it , causing Steve to wince slightly in pain before she removed them. "What did they do to you?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"That's not important," Steve said, averting his gaze as he reached out to caress her face. "What's important is that you're safe here beside me."

Alex smiled softly as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I guess you're right," she whispered as she took his hand in hers and lay down beside him.

"Isn't the Captain always right?" Steve teased as he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought it was the genius that was always right," she flirted before giving him a quick kiss. She allowed her lips to linger against his before she pressed her forehead against his. The two stared at each other in silence until Alex spoke up.

"Hey, Steve," she began. "What was it that you we're going to say before?"

"Before what?" he asked confused.

"Before the whole explosion fiasco," she sighed.

"Ohh th-that," Steve fumbled as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "Well," he began as she cleared his throat. "I was going to say that— that I love you," he gulped.

Alex giggled softly which caused Steve to sigh.

"Now I feel like an idiot for saying that too early."

"No," Alex assured. "Don't feel like an idiot because then that makes me an idiot for loving you back," she declared as she buried her head in his bare chest.

Steve grinned at her before asking,

"You love me?"

"Yes," she uttered as she peeked up from his chest. Steve took this opportunity to cup her face and press his lips chastely against hers. Alex smiled to herself before she kissing him back tenderly and wrapping an arm around his neck.

When he pulled away from her, Alex glared at him softly before her eyes once again landed on the cuts on his shoulder and small bruises on his chest.

"I can't believe they did this to you," she whispered as she gently brushed her fingers over his skin. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Alex, I'm fine. Don't worry about— what are you doing?" questioned Steve as he felt her lips press against an area of skin on his shoulder where he had been hit.

"I'm making it better," she responded innocently as continued to kiss his shoulder.

**-Warning: 'Explicit' content from this point on.-**

She gently pushed him onto his back as she continued to trail kisses down his shoulder, across his collar bone, and up to his chest on all the places where he had small cuts and bruises.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered apologetically as she stopped midway down his chest. "I should have listened to you and went home when you told me to. Maybe then you wouldn't be—"

"Don't say that," Steve interrupted. "If you had gone when I wasn't there— who knows what would have happened. I'm just glad I was there to protect you."

Alex smiled softly before moving her lips to his bicep and kissing the cuts along his right arms.

"Hey, Steve," she mumbled as she delicately pressed her lips over his cloth bandage.

"Yes, Alex."

"Remember when I said that we should make love when I'm not drunk," she began as she began kissing down his stomach. Steve's breathing became uneven as she got closer and closer to the hem of his pants. "Well— I'm not drunk," she began as her hand snaked down to his pant's' button and her head moved up to beside his. "And I want you," she whispered as she leaned forward and nipped at his ear.

"A-Alex," groaned Steve as he felt his member harden as Alex unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Yes, Steve?" she asked innocently as she ran her fingers up his abdominal muscles.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Steve, you got hurt because of me…no one has ever done something like that for me before," she uttered as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Of course I'm certain about this, Steve. I want to be yours."

With those words, Steve shifted so that they were once again face-to-face. He cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. Alex smiled and kissed him back with just as much vigor. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and his fingers delicately make their way up her shirt. Alex grinned at the contact before saying,

"Y'know, you don't have to be so shy about touching me, right?"

"I—" he fumbled which caused Alex to sit up and remove her shirt and bra. Steve blushed softly at the sight of her naked chest.

Alex said nothing as she took his hand and moved it to the area right above her chest. She guided his hand across her collar bone and down to her left breast before she said, "See, it's not so hard."

Steve allowed his hand to slide down and feel the rest of her torso. "You're skin is so soft," he mumbled as he mimicked Alex's actions and sat up before he pressed his lips against her collaor bone.

"Steve," Alex moaned as she felt him kiss down her chest. She could feel him grin against her skin at her reaction before he nudged her forward so that her back was pressed against his mattress and he was hovering above her.

He continued to kiss down her torso until his lips landed above the hem of her shorts. He hesitated for a bit before he sat up and slowly pulled down her shorts and panties. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he ran his hand up her leg.

"You don't look so bad you're self," she replied. "Though I would love to see you without those pants on," she flirted as she got up and gently tugged at his pants and boxers. Alex stared at Steve's naked body as his pants and boxers fell to the floor. "Wow," she blushed. "When they said you were a super—being— they weren't kidding," she stated nervously.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back and guided her to the bed.

Once her back hit the mattress, she immediately wrapped her legs around his torso and uttered,

"I'm ready."

Steve saw her wince in pain as he inserted himself inside her. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked as he felt her nails dig into his back.

"I'm fine," she mewled as she allowed herself to adjust to him.

"Alex, I don't want to hurt—"

"Steve," she interrupted as she grinded her hips against his. "You could never hurt me," she whispered before she kissed his forehead.

Steve let out a small sigh before he began rocking his hips against hers.

Alex closed her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the pain that she was feeling, but soon, all she felt was a pleasurable sensation in the pit of her stomach. She soon lost track of the world around her and became lost in him— his scent, his touch, the sound of his breath as he panted.

"Steve," she moaned as she felt a jolt of ecstasy surge through her body.

"Alex," she heard Steve moan shortly after.

He lay there panting by her side as she did the same.

"Steve," she huffed.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm glad you're mine," she said sincerely.

"Well," he began as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body close to his, "I'm glad you're my Alex."

**A/N: Happy Good Friday! I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review so I can get your thought on the smut since it was a semi controversial topic and if I upset anyone, please let me know. I'm sorry if I did :(**

**Also, someone suggested I do a sequel after I said I only plan to have a few chapters let. Well I want everyone to know that I am thinking about writing about a sequel, but I would wait until after I saw the 2nd Captain America movie to see how it was done and weather I have to write around a love interest...so yeah :| -stace**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: use of the word 'dammit' by Tony once. I know this is random, but I promised someone I'd put up warnings if i use any type of swear word and I feel like I forgot to put it up the last few chapters...sorry :/**

Alex smiled contently as she felt Steve trace circles on her back and lifted her head up from his chest to gaze at him.

"Someone's a bit touchy today," Alex joked sarcastically as she rested her head on his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you," Steve rambled.

"I wasn't sleeping," Alex chuckled. "I was just too lazy to move. Plus, you're warm," she pointed out before burying her face back on his chest.

Steve smiled as he rested his chin on her head and inhaled her scent.

"Yup. I'm just going to stay like this all day," she mumbled before she kissed his collarbone.

A few moments afterward, the sound of music playing could be heard coming from the pile of clothes on the floor. Alex groaned slightly before she rolled off of Steve's bed and began searching for her shorts where she had her phone in.

"Hello," she grunted into the speaker before checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Alex," she heard Tony's voice say.

"Dad," she stated nervously. "Hi. What's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"I just finished my meeting and am heading to the lab. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Ummm, I'm fine, I guess."

"That's good. Anyway, Steve got out of S.H.E.I.L.D's hospital wing, so you can see him later if you want to."

"That's great," she smiled as she looked back at the bed where Steve was giving her a questioning look.

"So I'll meet you in the lab in five, okay?"

"What?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah, there's something I want to show you."

"Umm sure," she stated as she began scrambling to get her clothes. "I'll see you soon," she finished as she hung up and shoved her tossed her phone on the bed.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he watched Alex frantically put on her shorts and tee shirt.

"I have to meet my dad in the lab," she replied as she slipped on her shoes and began walking toward the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait," Steve began. "You forgot your—"

Alex turned around and saw Steve blushing and gesturing at her pink bra on top of his pants and boxers.

"Thanks," she sighed as grabbed the pink bra, took off her shirt, and began to put on. Steve's face turned a brighter red at the sight of her bare chest, causing Alex to grin at his embarrassment. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed. You already saw me naked," she flirted.

"I-I—" Steve began, but was cut off by Alex's lips pressing against his.

"It's okay," she assured. "I think it's cute when you get all flustered," she smiled before leaving.

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Alex asked as she entered the lab causally.

"How did I get here before you?" Tony questioned as he gave Alex a suspicious look.

"I was playing 'Cooking Mama' on the 3DS you gave me," she lied plainly.

"Really?" Tony scoffed. "Cooking Mama?"

"I was really into it!" Alex defended, trying to play off the fact that she was actually in Steve's room.

"Okay…anyway, come check this out," Tony stated as he gestured to the table in back.

Alex walked to the back table and spotted a thick metallic bracelet sitting on top. She scrunched her face in confusion before asking, "You wanted to show me a bangle? Because if it is, I've seen plenty of them being sold by street vendors"

"It's not a bangle," Tony stated unamused by Alex's sarcasm. He walked over to the back and picked up the bracelet, aiming it at a pile of scrap metal before pressing a small button on the side of the bracelet.

Alex watched as a tiny piece of metal shot out of the bracelet and created an electrical field around the scrap metal. "What-what is that?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's a defense weapon I made for you," Tony answered. "Now if someone tries to hurt you, you can—"

"Kill them?" she scoffed disgusted.

"Alex, you can't kill anyone with this," Tony assured. "Just think of it as a stun gun. Here," he stated as he handed her the bracelet.

"No!" she exclaimed as she pushed the weapon away. "I'm not using that to hurt anyone."

"Alex, you're being irrational. That Olga woman pulled out a gun on you."

"And Steve protected me!" she defended as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Well, he wasn't there when the other two guys tried to shoot you," he argued, his voice rising in volume.

His words stung Alex and she said nothing as she gave Tony a hurt look.

"Look, Alex," Tony sighed. "You can't rely on him to protect you forever—I just want to make sure nothing is going to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. And I _can_ rely on him," she asserted.

Before the two could discuss anything further, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They two turned their attention to the door and saw Clint standing there idly.

"Clint, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I came to get you for your training," Clint answered nonchalantly. "You know— if you're up for it."

"Anything to get away from here," she muttered as she made her way out of the lab.

"Alex, wait!" Tony cried out.

"I'll talk to you later, dad," she sighed .

When she left, Tony slammed his fist on the table and muttered the word 'dammit'.

* * *

"I can't. Believe. He made me. A stun gun," Alex grunted as she fiercely hit the punching bag in front of her.

"Woah," Clint said from beside her. "Easy, now. The punching bag never did anything to you." Alex gave Clint a slight glare and let out a small 'humf' before giving the punching bag one last hit. "Is everything alright?" Clint asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes!" Alex huffed, however, Clint stared at her in disbelief. "No," Alex muttered. "I don't know," she sighed. "I guess I'm mad again."

"What happened?" he asked as he took a seat on the gym bench and gestured for her to sit beside him.

Alex obliged and let out a long sigh before asking, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Clint asked confusedly.

"How do you go around hurting people with your arrows?" she asked sadly as a frown appeared on her face.

"You make it sound like I'm some villain going around causing harm with my arrows," Clint joked.

"I'm serious!" Alex exclaimed. "How is it that you can aim your arrow at someone, knowing that it can hurt them, and still shoot?"

"Well," he began, "I know that hurting one person is a million times better than letting the that same person hurt a bunch of people."

"But what if the person you were hurting was only after you? Then what?"

"Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday? Because if it is, then you should already know my answer is do whatever it takes to live. Didn't you learn the whole 'survival of the fittest' thing in school?"

"I didn't think that idea applied to using weapons," Alex scoffed. "But, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Clint bragged which earned him a playful glare from Alex. He chuckled softly before asking, "So tell me, how are you able to make weapons that are supposed to hurt people?"

"That's easy. I don't. I would never make anything that would cause a person serious harm. Even those arrows I made for you aren't meant to cause severe damage on to someone; they're just supposed to make your enemy freeze up so that you can stop them."

"Okay, then what about when you're fighting. You're inflicting harm on someone then."

"Not serious harm. I'm a noob at this, Clint," she pointed out. "Besides, I would never do anything to hurt anyone either."

"Do you mean just physically, or emotionally too?"

"What are you trying to say?" Alex questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Clint.

"I'm saying did you tell Steve about what happened when you we're drunk?" Clint asked bluntly.

"What?" Alex asked wondering how he knew about that. "No, I didn't. It's not important anyway. I don't even remember what happened."

"Really? So you don't remember this," Clint began as he stood up and reenacted the previous night. "Carry me!" Clint exclaimed as he raised his voice to sound more like Alex. "Come sleep with me. Muah, muah, muah," he continued as he made kissing sounds.

"That's not funny, Clint," she scoffed. "That didn't happen. I would never kiss you. I love Steve."

"Well, sober Alex might think she wants Steve, but drunk Alex clearly wants me."

"No!" Alex exclaimed. "You're lying," she began as she started hitting Clint's chest. "This isn't funny. I didn't—"

But she stopped when images of last night flashed in her head: stumbling into the elevator, crashing into someone, and kissing them. She thought it was Steve, but now she realized that all along, it was Clint.

"No!" she cried out as she buried her head in Clint's chest. "But-—but I'm in love with—"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of the gym room door slam. When she looked up, she caught a glimpse of Steve walking out.

"Steve!" she cried out as she ran after him. "Steve, wait!" she exclaimed as she caught up to him in front of the elevator.

"How could you?" he asked as he avoided eye contact with her. "How could you kiss Clint and then tell me you love me."

"Steve—it's not like that," she cried. "Just let me explain."

"What can you possibly say to me now?" he asked as the elevator doors opened and he stepped in.

"Steve, wait. I –"

"No," he interrupted. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry," he stated coldly before the elevator doors closed on a crying Alex.

**A/N: God, this chapter was hard to write. Not hard as in difficult, but hard as in i felt bad for putting Alex through all that :/ (Alex: It's ok Me: Really?) ..yeah I'm weird. Anyway some brought up that i have random spaces between some words. Sorry about that my brother dropped my laptop :/ so sorry if the spaces annoy you. Bleh please review and sorry if this chapter killed your feels- Stace**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning:** **Use of the word 'dammit'; I'm starting to think that's my favorite word :/**

"Steve!" Alex cried out as she pressed the elevator button repeatedly out of frustration.

"Y'know, pressing the button harder isn't going to make the elevator come any faster," she heard Clint's voice say from behind her.

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice and she immediately turned to face him. "What do you want, Clint?" she asked with a mixture of annoyance and hurt in her voice.

"I wanted to see if you we're alright."

"Clint, Steve just walked out on me after everything that just happened. How do you think I feel?" she scoffed.

"I'm guessing not so good," Clint mumbled awkwardly.

"You think?" she snapped.

"Look, Alex. I was just joking around back there when I said you wanted me. Don't be mad at me."

"Well, it wasn't very funny," Alex began, "And if Steve breaks up with me because of this—"

"He's not going to break up with you," Clint stated.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked with doubt in her voice.

"Because he loves you the same way you love me," he pointed out.

"Clint, we just went over this. I don't love you like that."

"But you still love me," he began as Alex gave him a quizzical look. "As a friend, I mean. And even though you're mad at me, you're not going to stop being my friend."

Alex let out a long sigh before she looked at Clint and stated, "You're right." Clint grinned a bit as he noted her eyes softening. "As much of a jackass as you just were, you're still my friend," she sighed. "So what am I supposed to do about Steve?"

"Well, he seems pretty upset."

"You think?"

"No need to be snippy," Clint defended. "Just give him some time; he'll get over it."

"I hope so," Alex uttered as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside.

* * *

Alex sat idly on her bed as she continuously pressed the 'x' button on her controller.

"Dammit," she murmured when small orange box on the screen hit the black wall, causing her game to restart. She let out a sigh as she began to get ready for another round. However, before she was able to, a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," she responded, not bothering to ask who it was.

"Hey, Alex," she heard Pepper's voice say.

"Hey, Pepper. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Tony asked me to check on you and—"

"See if I was still mad at him?" she interrupted.

"Is it that obvious?" Pepper questioned.

Alex nodded in response. "Yes. My dad might be a genius, but I know all the tricks he tries to use on me. 90% of them involve you," Alex stated bluntly which caused the older female to smile. "Anyway, you can tell him that I'm not mad at him, but he's going to help me rig that bracelet he made me so it doesn't seriously hurt anybody," she sighed.

"Is everything alright, Alex?" Pepper asked with concern in her voice.

"Now why would you ask that?"

"Because you're fidgeting with that necklace Steve gave you," Pepper pointed out which caused Alex to cease what she was doing. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Do you want the short story or the long version?"

"You tell me," Pepper responded.

Alex let out a long sigh before turning off her x-box and saying, "It all started when I went to see Steve yesterday."

Alex explained to Pepper the events that had occurred within the last few hours. From her sleeping with Steve to the talk she had with Clint.

Pepper sat there listening to everything Alex had to say and comforted her when Alex talked about Steve walking out on her.

"And now I don't know what to do," Alex admitted as a frown appeared on her face and she gripped onto the charm on her necklace. "I don't want to wait around for him not to be mad anymore, but I don't want to see him when he still is. Ugh—why is this so hard?"

"Because you love Steve," Pepper smiled as she wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. "And trust me, being in love with someone is _never _easy. But you should always try to make it work out— even if you do mess up on the apology part," Pepper stated, mumbling the last part.

"So what did my dad do?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow at Pepper's direction.

"Well," Pepper began, "It was a while ago. When I was mad at him. He brought me strawberries and an apology gift."

Alex shot Pepper a look of disbelief before saying, "But you're allergic to strawberries."

"I know," Pepper sighed. "But, your father thought I loved them and bought me a whole lot of them and eventually…I forgave him like I always do."

"Wow," Alex uttered as she released her grip on her necklace and stood up.

"Where are you going, Alex?"

"I'm going to go babble about how much of an idiot I am and how much I love Steve and hope he takes it as an apology," Alex grinned as she made her way out of her room. "Thank you, Pepper."

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled.

* * *

Alex let out a long sigh as she stood in front of Steve's bedroom door. She slowly lifted her hand and formed a fist before she knocked on the door three times.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Steve?" she called out but got no reply. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Steve?" she repeated, but still no answer. Alex let out a soft grunt before pressing her back against the wall and sliding down so that she was sitting on the floor.

"Listen, Steve," she began as she bit her lip. "I know you're mad at me— you have every right to be, but hear me out. Last night when my dad told me about you being in S.H.I.E.L.D's hospital wing, my heart stopped— I was so worried about you and I wished that there was something I could do," she sighed. "But I couldn't, so I thought getting drunk was the next best thing. Which was a stupid idea because what kind of an idiot tries to drink their pain away when someone they love is hurt," she stated, her voice full of regret. "Anyway, I'm really sorry for kissing Clint; I would have never done that if I knew that it wasn't him…or wasted for that matter, but I want you to know that you're the only guy I want to kiss. I love you, Steve and I hope you're able to forgive me."

"So you're not going to kiss your dad anymore?" Alex heard Tony's voice ask.

She looked up at Tony before asking, "So how much of that did you hear?"

"Just the last bit," Tony commented as he motioned for Alex to get up. "So why are you talking to an empty room?"

"What?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I saw Steve leave on his motorcycle like an hour or so ago," Tony pointed out.

"Great," Alex sighed. "So much for an apology."

"That's not exactly true," Tony uttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Pepper told me that you weren't mad at me and that you wanted to go work on that bracelet I made you, so I accept your apology," Tony said cockily.

"That's the worst apology ever!" Alex grinned as she playfully punched Tony on the arm.

"I know, it's not my fault you're so bad at them," Tony joked which caused Alex to smile.

"Of course," Alex sighed. "So are you going to help me fix that weapon you made me?"

"Sure. Let's go to the lab right now," Tony suggested as he began walking towards the elevators.

"Hey dad," Alex called out which caused Tony to stop in his tracks. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you before. It's just—"

"It's fine. I forgive you," Tony stated before he continued to walk to the elevators.

* * *

Steve stood behind the closed door silently as he listened to Alex leave with Tony. He had thought about everything Alex had said and he had felt a bit of guilt when he recalled events in his own life that were similar to what had recently happened. When he watched Bucky die right in front him, Steve desperately tried to numb the pain just as Alex tried to numb her pain when she heard he was hurt. And when Peggy had caught that blonde woman kissing him, he tried to explain to her that it wasn't entirely his fault, just like kissing Clint wasn't entirely Alex's fault.

Steve let out a small sigh as he clutched onto his dog tag and whispered, "I'm sorry, Alex."

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is a lot less foreboding than the last one. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging :| -stace**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: mild cursing ('shit' and 'crap') when Alex is freaking out (you'll see what I mean)**

"I don't think I can do this," Alex gulped; her hand quivered as it hovered over the small shiny button on her bracelet.

"Come on, Alex. We already went through this," Tony began, slightly irritated. "Clint's not going to get electrocuted. He's just going to feel a mild shock that's going to cause him to freeze up—like being short- circuited."

"Okay," Alex sighed nervously as she aimed the bracelet at Clint. "Are you ready, Clint?"

"Just shoot the damn thing before I change my mind about being your test subject. Why did I agree to this anyway?" he asked snidely.

"Because that's what friends do," Alex grinned. "Besides, if you want those other arrows I made for you then- you're going to have to do this."

"Well are you going to press it or not? Because I—"

Clint was silenced when he felt a mild shock on his arm, which caused him to freeze.

"Clint?" Alex asked as she walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine," Tony scoffed. "The effects only last for about five minutes, so, in case you ever have to use it, you have enough time to run away."

"Hmmm, okay," Alex stated as she poked the frozen Clint. "I think I can work with this. Thanks dad," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tony.

"No problem, kiddo," Tony responded as he ruffled Alex's hair.

"Now, do you think this can short circuit your Iron Man suit?" she asked eagerly.

Tony pulled Alex away from him as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not thinking about using that thing against me, are you?" he questioned.

"No," she chuckled. "I would never use this against you. I just wanted to know in case I ever needed to short circuit a robot or something that's trying to attack me," Alex pointed out.

"Well, I'm not sure that thing can take down Iron Man, but it should be able to short circuit any other machine easily."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," Alex remarked as she began walking out of the lab. "Give those arrows to Clint when he can move again," she said as she pointed to the arrows that were lying on the table.

As Alex approached the elevator, she took out her phone and began to dial an all too familiar number.

"Pick up," she mumbled as she waited for the person on the other end to answer. Instead, she heard an electric voice say, "Please leave your message at the tone," before beeping.

"Hey, Steve, it's Alex. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and play some videogames with me. If not, that's okay. I understand," she sighed into the phone. "Bye."

"Boyfriend trouble?" asked a female voice from her left.

Alex looked up and saw Natasha standing besides her also waiting for the elevator. "What do you want, Natasha?"

"Oh, nothing," she muttered as the elevator doors opened and the two females stepped inside. When the elevator began moving, Alex dialed another number on her phone, one whom immediately answered her.

"Anita's Pizzeria, Carlos speaking; how can I help you?"

"Hey, Carlos, it's Alex. Let me get three large extra cheese pizzas, five orders of garlic knots, two orders of Buffalo wings with ranch, and two 2 liter bottles of Pepsi— 30 minutes? Okay."

"You're going to eat all of that by yourself?" Natasha asked with a look of disgust.

"No. I'm going to eat it with Thor. He gets really hungry when we play 'Need for Speed'," Alex defended.

"And what about Steve?" Natasha questioned. "I heard about what happened. It's been almost two weeks. Is he still mad at you?"

"You know what, Natasha? Bite me," Alex declared annoyed as the elevator stopped on her floor and she stepped out.

"Alex, wait!" Natasha called out as she reached to grab Alex's hand. "I'm sorry. It's just— I've known Clint for a long time and I don't want other girls on him," she scolded.

"Why?" asked Alex. "It's Clint. He's— oh my God. You like him," Alex blurted out.

"Yes," Natasha sighed. "But don't go telling the whole world."

"I won't," Alex promised. "And besides, Clint is like an older brother—an annoying older brother."

"Oh that's good to hear," Natasha stated as the elevator doors closed. "Now…about that order of wings," she muttered to herself as she took out a small glass veil from her pocket.

* * *

Alex groaned as she woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. Nausea overcame her and she ran to her bathroom where she proceeded to throw up into the toilet.

"Alex," she heard Pepper's voice call out from her room.

"I'm in the bath room," Alex grunted before she felt her stomach turn and spilled its contents into the toilet once again.

"Alex, are you okay?" Pepper asked as she cautiously entered.

"I think there was something wrong with the Buffalo wings," she uttered. "Do you know if Thor is sick too?"

"I saw Thor this morning and he was fine," Pepper responded.

"His Asgardian stomach probably won't let him get sick," Alex muttered as she poured herself a cup of water from the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Or it could be something else," Pepper hinted.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"Alex— you had sex with Steve and now you're sick. Did it occur to you that you might be—"

"You think I'm pregnant?" Alex questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Pepper.

"You might be."

"No," Alex began. "I can't be because Steve and I used—" However she stopped midsentence when she realized they used no protection. "Oh crap, Pepper!" Alex stated frantically. "What am I going to do? I can't be pregnant. I'm only nineteen. My dad's going to kill me— oh shit, he's going to murder Steve. Pepper, I can't let that happen," Alex cried out. "What do I do?"

"Calm down, Alex, and take a deep breath. Everything is going to be alright," she reassured. "First, let's get you to a doctor to see if you really are."

"Okay. And then?"

"And then you go talk to Steve. You two haven't talked to each other in two weeks."

"I say hi to him sometimes when I see him in the elevator," Alex defended.

"No I mean really talk to him," Pepper stated.

"Fine," Alex groaned. "But no matter what happens, you can't let my dad find out. Promise?"

"I promise," Pepper agreed. "Now come on, let's get you to a doctor."

* * *

"Steve, I know it's late, but I need to talk to you," Alex called out as she knocked on his door. "Steve, open up!" she demanded. However, Alex got no response. "Steve!" she exclaimed as she began pounding on the door. "Open the door, or I swear I'm going to—"

Alex ceased knocking when the door opened to reveal a shirtless Steve standing in front of her. She stood their speechless staring at the built chest she recalled kissing a few weeks ago. She was suddenly broken out of her reverie when Steve asked, "What is it, Alex?"

"Can I come in?" she asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"Alright," Steve sighed as he stepped aside so Alex could enter. "What is it that you have to tell me?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"Well, before I begin," she began, "I want to apologize and that you have every right to be mad—"

"No, Alex," Steve interrupted. "I'm sorry. That day when you came to my room to apologize…I heard everything. It's just that—even though I know it wasn't your fault, it still hurt— a lot."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. As she turned to face him, a few tears escaped her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," he replied as he wiped away a few of her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And no matter what, I'm always going to love you."

"I'm glad to hear that," she uttered before letting out a long sigh and saying, " Because—I'm pregnant."

**A/N: And now I'll let you freak out because like I said before, shit gunna go down :x Anyway I'm posting two chapters up today because I feel that they need to be posted up together so that you guys don't freak out so when my editor sends me the fixed version of ch 31, I'll post it.**

**Also, I just realized it was Alex's birthday last month (March) so..happy late 20th birthday? (me:sorry Alex: It's okay. It's like late January/ Early February in the story so technically I'm still 19 me: :x okay then) #I'mWeird**

**Also side note, if any of my readers live in New York City and are looking for a summer job, google Green Jobs For Youth Van Cortlandt Park. It's a summer program that pays you for doing work and allows you to earn college credit. I feel cheesy for trying to spread the word about it on my fic but :| pm me if you wan to know more about it. Thank you! -Stace**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: use of "crap"by Tony. I think that's it :|**

Steve's eyes widened when he heard the word 'pregnant' come out of Alex's mouth and sat in silence unable to utter a word.

"Steve," Alex began, "Steve, say something."

He finally snapped out of his daze when he felt her touch his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he placed his hand over hers.

"I'm about 97% sure," she sighed. "I took a home pregnancy test after I came home from the doctors and it came up positive and—"

"You we're at the doctors?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah. I was throwing up this morning, so—"

"Alex, I'm so sorry. This is my fault," he stated frowning. "I didn't mean for you to get sick and get pregnant and— I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not. These things happen—if it didn't happen to my mom, then I wouldn't be here right now," she pointed out as she looked down, her eyes becoming watery.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked as he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. Alex simply nodded her head before burying it in his chest. As he rubbed her back to calm her, it hit him: the reason why Alex suddenly began to cry.

"Alex," he said as he pulled her away from his chest. "Look at me," he began and , Alex complied to his request. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going to ask you to get rid of our child like Tony asked Christina to get rid of you."

Alex sniffled as she wiped away her tears and took in a deep breath before saying, "Thank God. I was so scared."

"You don't have to be," he reassured her as he kissed her gently. Alex smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers after so long.

"Thanks, Steve…y'know," she mumbled as her lips lingered against his. "I haven't kissed you in two weeks— you owe me," she whispered before pressing her lips against his passionately.

Steve grinned as he felt her push him towards his mattress and he pulled her with him so that they lay down side by side.

"Does this make up for it?" Steve asked as he placed several kisses on her face.

"Yes," she giggled as he ceased kissing her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a hug. Alex smiled contentedly before asking, "So, are you really sure about this? Y'know, my dad is going to kill you, right?"

Steve grinned at Alex before saying, "I already risked my life for you when three psychotic Russians tried to kill you and beat them. I think I can handle Tony."

"As I recall, you got hurt by those three Russians," she pointed out as her fingers brushed over the area where he was wounded. "Does it still hurt?" she asked as she looked down at the pink flesh.

"It's not so bad. I heal quickly so— Alex, what are you doing?" he asked, his face turning a slight shade of pink when he felt her lips against his wound.

"Kissing it better," she flirted.

"Alex, you're not trying to—"

"No, I'm not going to try to sleep with you," she stated not amused. "But I am going to sleep with you. Do you have clothes I can borrow? I don't feel like going to my room to change."

"Hold on a second," Steve said as he got up from his bed and made his way to his dresser looking for a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt for Alex.

"Here," he stated as he handed her the clothes.

"Thanks, but I only need the shirt," she pointed as she made her way to the bathroom.

As she was changing in the bathroom, Steve threw on a shirt and made his way to his bed where he laid idly until he felt her plop herself beside him.

"Y'know you're shirt is really comfy? I think I'm going to have to keep it," she grinned as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Hey, Alex?," Steve said as he cleared his throat causing Alex to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being such an immature jerk for the last two weeks. I should have talked to you and—"

"It's okay," she interrupted as she placed a finger over his lips. "None of that matters anymore. All that matters to me right now is that you're lying next to me after everything I just told you."

"You didn't think I was going to leave you or something, did you?"

"Well—"

"Because I'm never going to leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Steve replied as he kissed her forehead. Alex smiled as she rested her head on his arm, her mind at ease as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Alex woke up with the same nauseating feeling in her stomach as yesterday morning. She immediately pushed the covers off of herself and tried making her way to the bathroom. However, the grip Steve had around her waist prevented her from doing so.

"Steve," she grunted as she attempted to squirm out of his grasp.

"Good morning, Alex," Steve mumbled as she removed his arm from Alex's waist to stretch. "You look beauti–Alex?" he asked when she rushed off the bed and into the bathroom. He rolled off his bed, following her and was met by the sound of her hurling.

"Ugh. This is so gross," she groaned as she emptied out the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

"You okay?" he asked as he rubbed her back as an attempt to make her feel better.

"No," she replied as she felt her stomach turn again.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Steve apologized as she threw up once again.

"It's fine," she groaned. "Just get me a cup of water."

Steve did as she asked and filled the cup he had on the sink with tap water. "I'm sorry for getting you pregnant," he stated as he handed her the water.

"It's fine. It's not completely your fault," she began as she wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You're right," she sighed. "Maybe we should stop apologizing to each other about everything. I mean, what happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about it."

"So do you mean that this was fate telling us something?" Steve questioned as he looked at Alex in the eyes.

"No, it means next time, use a condom," she joked as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Wait—you're still going to eat after all that?"

"No," she replied. "I just want to know so I can pick at your food."

"Oh—umm, how do pancakes sound?"

"They sound great," she answered as she threw on her pants. "Come on, I'll go make you some."

* * *

"Alex," Tony called out as he entered the living room. "Alex, are you in— ugh. I said no making out on the couch," Tony groaned in disgust.

"Yes, because feeding each other chocolate fruit is making out?" she questioned as she took a bite of the chocolate covered strawberry Steve had in his hand.

"Whatever," Tony scoffed as he shook his head at the two. "You guys have been so sweet to each other that it's sickening me. Can't you guys be mad at each other again so I don't have to see all this lovey- dovey crap?"

"Nope," Alex grinned before she kissed Steve on the cheek. "So what's up anyway? What do you need me for?" she asked.

"Pepper wanted you for something. She didn't say what it was though."

"Oh," Alex replied, eyes widening when she realized why Pepper was calling her. "Thanks."

"So, what does Pepper need you for?" Tony asked as he watched Alex quickly get off the couch and make her way out of the room.

"It's nothing," she called out from the door.

"If it's nothing, then why are you running?" Tony questioned, but got no response as he heard Alex run to the elevator. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tony asked as he raised an eyebrow at Steve.

"Ummmm—"

"Nevermind," Tony interrupted. "I'll find out later."

* * *

"Pepper, I can't believe you told my dad to get me. You could have texted me" Alex rambled as she entered Pepper's 'office'. "I don't want my dad to know that I'm—"

"Not pregnant?" Pepper interrupted as she handed Alex the paper work sent from the hospital they went to a few days ago.

"What?' Alex asked confusedly as she scanned the documents.

"You're not pregnant," Pepper stated plainly.

"But I took a home pregnancy test and it turned out positive," Alex responded.

"Then it must have been a false positive. Those things happen sometime. It says here that you had a rare strand of stomach virus that didn't show up on the first test they did."

"Oh my god—I have to tell Steve," Alex declared as she immediately began to exit the room only to bump into someone.

"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?" Tony asked as he eyes Alex suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," she rambled. "Pepper just needed my opinion on something— y'know, girl stuff. Anyway, I'll see you later," she stated before running off to the elevators.

"Pepper, what's going on?" Tony questioned.

"Oh—nothing. I was just asking Alex's opinion on a dress I was thinking of getting for our anniversary," she lied.

"What's that?" Tony asked as he spotted the documents from the clinic.

"That's nothing," she stated trying to prevent him from grabbing the papers, but she was unsuccessful in doing so.

"Dear Ms. Stark," Tony read to himself. "Attached are your results for the—" His widened when his eyes come across the words 'pregnant'. "Alex is pregnant," he whispered to himself as he dropped the paper and allowed it to fall on the floor.

"Tony, wait," Pepper began. "Alex's is—"

"I'm going to kill Steve!" he declared as he made his way to the elevator.

"But Tony, Alex isn't pregnant!" she called out, but he was long gone before he could hear her.

**A/N: And this is the part where I feel like a troll :| sorry if you made you guys think there was going to be a baby (which is why i said I had to post these chapters together :x) but maybe in the sequel i'll have her have a kid who knows? Let's see how they make the 2nd Captain America movie (364 more days to go)**

**I also want to thank PuccaBabie for being my 100th review! whoohoo and to everyone else that reviews (i know lollipop, callieandjack, seconddaughterofeve, and Brit of the top of my head but thank you everyone, it means a lot to me!)-stace**


	32. Chapter 32

Come on, hurry up," Alex muttered to herself as she anxiously waited for the elevator to reach the 30th floor where she had left Steve. "Ugh. Why is this taking so long?" she uttered before the elevator finally came to a stop.

The doors opened to reveal Natasha standing there; a twisted smile appeared on her face as the Russian woman stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 28th floor. "Hello, Alex," she greeted. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Alex answered automatically as she eagerly pressed the 'close' button.

"So no more vomiting I presume?" Natasha inquired.

"No, Doctor Romanoff," Alex commented sarcastically. "I'm fi—wait a minute, how did you know about me vomiting? No one but Pepper and Steve know about that. Unless you were spying on me in the bathroom, in which case, you're a pervert," Alex stated as she eyed Natasha.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Natasha stepped out of the elevators, uttering, "You're the genius, you figure it out."

As Alex watched Natasha began to walk away, she thought back to the day before she got sick. She had also run into Natasha that day and spoken to her. Then she thought back to what Pepper had told her— that she had a rare strand of a stomach virus.

"Could it be?" Alex thought as she stepped out of the elevator and followed Natasha.

"Natasha!" Alex cried out. "Did you poison me?" she asked blatantly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it poisoning," Natasha stated nonchalantly. "You're not dead."

"No, but you're about to be in three seconds if you don't tell me why you did it," Alex threatened as she narrowed her eyes at Natasha infuriated. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Think of it as a warning," Natasha replied. "Don't ever try to make a move on Clint again."

"Wait," Alex began confusedly. "You got me sick because I kissed Clint? Are you insane?" Alex asked, her voice rising in anger. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Why would you be worried about a stomach virus?" Natasha questioned plainly.

"I wasn't!" Alex exclaimed. "I was worried about something else!"

"Like what?" Natasha asked before a small 'boom' was heard from upstairs.

"Oh my God, Steve," Alex said, her eyes widening as she ran to the elevator and frantically pressed the 'up' button.

* * *

Tony's eyes were filled with anger as the elevator approached the 30th floor where he'd last seen Steve. When the elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out, he immediately made his way to the living room.

"Steve," Tony began in an authoritative voice as he approached Steve. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Tony," Steve agreed with confusion in his voice, "What's going o—"

Steve soon silenced when he felt the iron armor from Tony's fist collide with his the left side of his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony demanded.

"What's wrong with me? What's with you?" Steve asked as he placed his hand over where Tony had hit him, quickly recovering from the punch. "Last time I checked, people don't go around punching other people in the face."

"Last I checked, ninety year olds don't go around getting nineteen year olds pregnant!" Tony shouted as he raised his fist to hit Steve once again. Steve, however, was able to block the attack this time by raising his arm in front of his face in defense.

"Tony, listen."

"No, you listen," interrupted Tony. "How could you get Alex pregnant after those people tried to kill her? Do you want her to be an easy target?"

"Do you really think I'd let anyone hurt her?" Steve stated defensively. "I care about Alex and I'm not going to let anyone do anything to her."

"Oh yeah? And how do I know you're not going to leave her? I know you barely talked to her after you found about her and Clint."

"Because I'm not you. I'm not going to abandon her and our child like you abandoned her and Christina," Steve stated firmly.

Those words hit Tony hard and he instinctively began to raise his armor-clad hand at Steve.

"So what? You think I'm going to abandon my own grandchild, Captain?' Tony asked as he prepared himself to attack.

Steve noted this and immediately reached for his shield that was lying on the coffee table—he had begun carrying it with him when he was with Alex in case anyone tried to harm her. He never thought he'd be using it against her father. Just as Tony fired at Steve, Steve raised his shield in defense to block the blow, causing a small 'boom' to be heard as the men crashed into either ends of the room.

"That's not what I meant," Steve said.

"Then what did you mean?" Tony asked as he raised his hand at Steve and walked over to him ready to attack again.

"Tony, I'm warning you, don't do this," Steve warned as he made his way over to Tony.

"Make me," Tony dared as he fired again.

This time Steve dodged the blow by leaping out of the way before it hit him, landing a few feet in front of Tony in the processes.

"Tony, stop this," Steve demanded, however, Tony responded by once again attempting to punch the super solider in the face.

Steve used his shield to block Tony's attack and pushed forward, causing Tony to go backwards and land on his bottom.

"Tony, listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me," Tony interrupted with a hate filled voice as he raised his armor-clad arm to attack. "Everything that happened to Alex is your fault and I'm not going to let you get away with that."

"Dad, Steve, stop it!" they heard Alex's voice cry out.

* * *

"Screw this," Alex muttered. "This is taking too long, I'm taking the stairs."

As she ran up the stairs, she thought repeatedly to herself, "Please just let it be an accident." As she stepped onto the 30th floor, she heard the sound of Tony and Steve shouting at each other from down the hall.

She frantically made her way to where she heard them fighting and burst open the doors, her eyes widening at the sight of Tony on the floor with hate filled eyes as he had his hand raised to attack Steve who was standing in front of him with his shied at hand to defend himself against Tony.

"Dad, Steve, stop it!" Alex cried out, causing both men to look in her direction.

"Alex, stay back," Tony demanded as he turned his direction back to Steve, preparing to attack. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, what are you doing?" she questioned. "Don't you dare attack Steve."

"No, Alex. I'm doing this for your own good."

"How is this for my own good? You're going to hurt each other!"

"Because he got you pregnant!" Tony exclaimed as the beam from his armor began lighting up indicating he was about his attack.

However, before Tony able to deliver another blow to the super solider, the light from his armor dimmed down as he felt a small electric current pulsing in his armor.

He turned to face Alex and saw her breathing unevenly as she had her arm extended; aiming the bracelet he made her at his hand.

"Alex?" Tony questioned. "Why did you—"

"Because I'm not going to let you hurt him," Alex interrupted as she rushed over to Steve's side. "Are you alright?" she asked as she briefly examined him.

"I'm fine," Steve reassured.

"Thank God," Alex whispered as she embraced him in a hug. "Dad, are you alright?" she asked as she pulled away from Steve but got no response. "Dad?" she questioned as she looked at where he was lying to find nothing.

She then heard a pair of footsteps leaving the room followed by the sound of the living room door being slammed shut.

"Dad!" Alex called out. "Dad, wait!"

Tony ignored her calls as he automatically pressed the elevator buttons and waited for the elevator to arrive on the floor that he was on.

"Jesus, dad, slow down and let me make sure you're okay," Alex stated as she quickly examined him like she had done to Steve.

"Leave me alone, Alex," Tony replied irritated.

"Look," Alex sighed. "I'm sorry I took a blow at your ego when I stopped you back there, but—"

"You think this is about my ego?" Tony interrupted.

"Yeah. Why else would you walk out of there like that?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know," Tony scoffed bitterly. "How would you feel if your own daughter used your own weapon against you?"

"Dad," Alex began as she felt a surge of guilt. "I'm sorry, but you we're going to hurt Steve and—"

"Since when did Steve become more important than me?" Tony snapped causing Alex to flinch.

"I-I-" she stuttered.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Tony stepped inside, leaving Alex behind. He sighed before sadly saying, "Yeah, I thought so."

**A/N: Gahh D: I'm sorry it took a while updating. It took me like 5 tried to write this chapter until I really liked it so yeah, sorry about that :| so if it was good, tell me (or not) and I try to update by Monday. -Stace**


	33. Chapter 33

Alex stood in place dumb founded as she watched her father leave.

"Alex!" she heard Steve call out for her, but she did not respond as she continued to stare at the closed elevator doors.

"Alex," he repeated as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to face him. "I heard Tony shouting. Is everything alright? You didn't hurt yourself or anything, did you? Is the baby alright?" Steve rambled as he examined her as she had done to him beforehand.

"I'm fine," Alex replied monotonously.

"That's good to hear," he sighed in relief as Alex resumed her earlier state of silence. After a few moments of Steve standing beside her, hearing only the sound of the clock ticking by, he noted how unusually silent she was and that there was hurt look on her face. He decided to ask her what was wrong.

"My dad—," she mumbled in response. "I hurt him," she stated plainly.

"No, you only hit his armor," Steve pointed out absent mindedly. "Tony should be fine."

"I didn't mean I hurt him physically," Alex began, her voice filled with guilt. "What I did was a hundred times worse. I can't believe that I went against him."

"That's not your fault. You did what you had to. He was just over reacting to the fact you're pregnant," Steve stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace, and kissed the top of her head.

Alex let out a long sigh before pulling away Steve's embrace.

"Steve, I'm not pregnant," she admitted causing Steve to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "It seems that the home pregnancy test I took a few days ago was a false positive and the reason I was sick was because Natasha somehow managed to give me a stomach virus," she explained. "I could have told him that before he tried to attack you, but I didn't. Instead I attacked my own dad—oh God, he must hate me," she uttered as her voice cracked.

"Alex, it's going to be okay," he assured her as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Tony doesn't hate you. He's just angry. He'll get over it."

"How would you know?" she asked in frustration as tears threatened to spill.

"Because I forgave you," he stated before gently kissing her forehead. "And because Tony loves you no matter what."

"I hope you're right, Steve," Alex sighed as she wiped away her tears and stared at the bracelet. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

Tony stepped out of the elevator, not making a sound as he walked over to his mini bar, and took out a bottle of scotch, pouring himself a drink.

He let out a small sigh of frustration before taking a gulp of his drink, hoping to feel numb.

As he drank away, the words, 'Don't you dare attack Steve,' echoed in his head. He immediately slammed his glass on the table, recalling the time he had heard those words.

Images of Alex aiming her weapon at him flashed through his head and Tony shook his head as an attempt to shake off that memory and took another sip of his drink, but no avail.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," Tony recalled her saying that as his mind replayed the scene that had happened only moments ago: Alex shooting at him, her running over to Steve, and then her embracing the super solider while he was left forgotten.

"When did _he_ become more important that your own dad?," Tony thought bitterly as he took another sip from his drink.

"Tony, what's going on?" he heard Pepper's voice ask as she entered the room and made her way over to where he was sitting.

"It's nothing," he lied as he avoided her gaze and took another sip of his drink.

"Oh, really?" she questioned as she took away the glass in his hand and set it down on the table. "Because you went off declaring you were going to kill Steve, the living room on the 30th floor is a disaster, and now you're drinking."

"I always drink, Pepper," Tony pointed out as he reached over to grab his drink only to have his hand swatted away by Pepper's.

"Tony," she stated firmly. "What did you do?"

"Why is it always me that has to do something?" he asked angrily as he slammed his hand on the table. "I'm not the one putting people's lives in danger and yet I'm the one that get's the blame."

"Tony," Pepper stated softly as she sat next to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "What happened?"

"I went to talk to Steve like I said I was going to—"

"Tony, if you went to just talk, then why is the living room a mess?"

"Okay, so I did more than just talk to him. — I punched him— twice. And then I tried attacking him with my armor and then Alex came in and—"

"She ran to Steve's side, didn't she?" Pepper asked, interrupting Tony who just nodded in agreement.

"More like stopped me from attacking him. That was when and then I left," he continued. "I just don't get it, Pepper. How can she pick him over me? I'm her father. I've always been there for her and I've done everything that I could have to protect her and make her happy."

"Well, think of it this way. Let's say Alex and I were fighting—"

"Pepper, Alex loves you. There's no way she would fight you. Heck, she barely even gets mad at you."

"Will you just listen?," Pepper huffed slightly irritated. "Say Alex and I were fighting and you barged in on us and you saw Alex about to attack me— wouldn't you try to stop her?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well, that's exactly what Alex did when she saw two people that she cared about fighting in front of her," she pointed out. "Look," she began, "I know it's not easy for you to sit back while someone you care about does something like that, but it probably isn't easy for Alex either— you should go talk to her."

"I doubt she wants to talk to me."

"Tony, you're her dad, she loves you, and she probably feels like you've abandoned her which isn't what she needs after everything she's just been through."

"I guess you're right, Pepper. Besides, I don't want her to be mad at me when she has her kid," Tony stated as he got up from where he was sitting and began to make his way out of the room. "I'm going to be there for her and my grandchild."

"Tony, wait," Pepper called out as he left the room. "Alex isn't—"

"Thanks, Pepper," Tony called out from the hall as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside.

"I guess he'll find out on his own." Pepper sighed as she picked up the cup from the table and put it away.

* * *

Alex laid on her bed staring at the ceiling in silence. She allowed her mind to wander, but all she could think about was the look on Tony's face as he left her standing alone in the hall after she had stopped him and Steve from fighting.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone knocking on the door and then call out her name.

"Go away, Steve," she sighed wanting to be left alone. "You said you were going to let me be."

"I said no such thing," Tony stated as he opened the door and nonchalantly entered the room.

"Dad?" Alex questioned as she turned her head to her bedroom door. Her eyes widened and she jolted up at the sight of Tony standing in front of her. "Dad," she repeated as she ran over to him and attacked him with a hug. Her arms wrapping around him as she mumbled apologies into his chest.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you—," she rambled. "I didn't know what else to do. Please don't hate me."

Tony smiled softly as he allowed Alex to ramble on for a bit before and placing a hand on the top of her head to silence her.

"I don't hate you, kiddo," Tony said softly as he ruffled the top of her head. "I could never hate you. You're my daughter. Plus, I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you when you're— you know."

Alex took a step back and raised an eyebrow as she gave Tony a confused look.

"You know—carrying another generation of Stark with you," he stated awkwardly.

"Dad," Alex began awkwardly as she stared at the floor. "I'm not pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you lying to me?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, dad," Alex huffed. "I'm not lying. I'm not having Steve's child. You can relax now because you're not going to become a grandpa anytime soon."

"Oh, thank God," Tony stated as he let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could handle it if the kid turned out to be a miniature version of Mr. Stars and Stripes."

"Hey," Alex asserted. "I happen to care about Mr. Stars and Stripes— a lot and you're going to have to deal with that. And you're also going to have to stop being such an over protective dad. I know you mean well, — but I'm an adult and you have to let me live my life and not try to beat up my boyfriend."

"Hey, I could have beat him easily, but then you decided to—" he began, but paused when he realized Alex glaring slightly at him. "I mean— alright. I'll let you be, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be happy every time you side with him."

"Dad, I'm not always going to side with him. Sometimes he may be right, sometimes you may be right. More often than not ; you're both probably wrong—"

"Hey," Tony cut in feeling offended.

"_But_," Alex emphasized, "No matter what happens, I love the both of you—do you think you can handle that?" she asked softly as she gave him a pleading look.

Tony said nothing as he stared into her eyes as she gave him the look she always did whenever she wanted something. He sighed knowing that he couldn't say 'no' to her even if he wanted to. "Fine," he sighed.

Alex smiled and hugged Tony who responded by wrapping his arms around her and ruffling her hair. The moment was interrupted, however, when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Alex," Steve's voice called out. "I know you said you wanted to be left alone, but—"

"It's okay, Steve, you can come in," Alex replied.

"How are—oh, hi, Tony," Steve greeted awkwardly. "Look, about what happened. You don't have to worry, Alex isn't—"

"It's fine, Captain Obvious; she already told me."

"Hey," Alex whined. "I thought you said you'd be nice."

"No, I said I'd be okay with you guys," Tony pointed out. "I never said I'd be nice to him."

Steve gave Tony a stern look before asking Alex, "So are you still up for our dinner plans or—"

"Umm, yeah," she replied as she began to exit the room.

"Bring her back before midnight!" Tony joked causing Alex to turn around and smile at Tony who grinned at her.

"I will," Steve responded.

When the two stepped into the elevator, Alex smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Steve asked curiously.

"I'm just happy," she answered.

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy," he said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"And I'm glad," Alex thought, "that I have two guys that love me enough not to fight with each other for me."

**A/N: Gahh D: I'm sorry this is so late :( My editor and I have been both kinda of depressed and we just want it to be summer already so we can hang out and not deal with things so I didn't have the will to write, she didn't have the will to edit so it was a lose-lose; I'm so sorry. Anyway this is the last legit chapter, I'm going to upload the epilogue probably Friday after noon which most likely won't be that long. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting, it means a lot to me. -stace 3**


	34. Chapter 34

"Alex, there you are," Steve stated as he entered the lab, finding Alex in the back working on designs.

"Hey, Steve," she greeted as she got up from where she was sitting and gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were free for pizza and video games."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special on her birthday," Alex scoffed causing Steve to frown a bit. "I'm just kidding," she began as she made her was out of the lab and into the elevator. "Of course I want to play video games with you. Besides, I know everyone else is busy. It's no big deal," she shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Steve asked as he followed her into the elevator.

"Yeah," she replied, "I've always preferred doing something simple on my birthday. Plus, Clint would probably try to give me birthday punches."

"Really?" Steve questioned as the elevator came to a stop.

"Yes, reall—" Alex began as she stepped out of the elevator only to be greeted by people shouting out 'surprise'. Alex's eyes widen in shock, but she soon smiled at the sight before her: Tony standing beside Pepper with a gift in his hand, Thor and Bruce holding a large cake, Clint blowing a noise maker, and Natasha standing bored with a party hat on her head.

"Happy birthday, Alex," they greeted.

"Guys," she grinned. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but we wanted to," Steve replied.

"Well," Natasha remarked plainly, "_most_ of us did."

"Well, as long as _you_ didn't go anywhere near the cake, I'm good."

"Don't worry, Alex. I didn't let her near your cake. You don't have to worry about getting sick," Clint stated. "But you do have to worry about getting birthday punches," he smirked. "How old are you again?"

"Hey, no one's hitting Alex until she opens my gift for her," Tony interjected.

"Actually," Steve cut in, "how about if Alex makes her birthday wish first?"

"I'll get the lighter," Pepper chimed.

After Pepper lit the candles on the cake, Alex smiled as she listened to everyone singing the birthday song.

"Make a wish," Steve whispered as he grabbed Alex's hand and laced his fingers with her.

Alex closed her eyes, taking a in a deep breath as she silently whispered her wish to herself.

_My name is Alex—Alexandria Stark,__My dad is the one and only Tony Stark. I came to New York City to live with my dad and study engineering, but when I got here, I got so much more. I met a lot of new people and made a handful of good friends, but there was someone who I could never imagine meeting that stole my heart and collide it with his— His name is Steve Rogers. Over the past six months Steve had lots of good times, but there were also a lot of bad times. There was even a point where I thought I was going to lose him, but despite it all, we made it through whatever life threw at us and I want for that to never change._

**_A/N: ~Fin~ Gah thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story and gave me ideas, it means a lot to me and thank you for calling me an awesome/good/great writer because before I started writing this, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea and I would get so paranoid that people would hate this so thank you for proving me wrong. Also, there have been a handful of you asking about a sequel and I promise that their will be one. The sucky part is I won't write it until Captain America 2: Winter Solider comes out next year so you're going to have to wait a while. I could write it now, but I don't think it would come out as good. Plus, I have to give Alex a break, she's been through a lot. For those of you that want to continue to read my writing, I am going to be working on a Fred Weasley story around mid May (after my finals) and a Doctor Who story/one-shot. If you don't read it, that's fine. Just know this, I had the best time writing about Alex. She's is probably my most favorite OC that I have created and the fact that so many people like her brings me so much joy. Thank you, it's been awesome- Stace_**


End file.
